


Loki: A Profecia Do Infinito

by adri_bertolin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Friendship/Love, Go get a popcorn bowl to read the chapters when the story is complete: this is like a filmed series, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Integration of the X-men and the Fantastic Four into the main universe, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Lin Stark, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Manipulation, Mental Anguish, Multi, Multiverse, Protective Loki (Marvel), Rescue, Tony Stark's bastard daughter, True Love, Union of the Seven Infinity Stones, continuation of the cinematographic universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 57,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adri_bertolin/pseuds/adri_bertolin
Summary: Uma das poucas boas ações, sem segundas intenções, de Loki, o deus das travessuras, o levou direto ao maior tesouro que o universo poderia lhe oferecer: a sétima joia do infinito, Ego. Linna, portadora da singularidade, vive aprisionada e ninguém além dele parece ser capaz de enxerga-la como alguém real, porém, quando a oportunidade aparece, ele a liberta de seu cativeiro na Terra e então o desafio realmente começa. Eternidade está vindo e, para o azar das criaturas tão inferiores de Midgard, os únicos que podem protege-los do verdadeiro inimigo são um deus mentiroso e sua companheira louca e desequilibrada.~ Adaptação para o universo cinematográfico de alguns quadrinhos que provavelmente nunca vão ser utilizados nos filmes da Marvel.Personagens originalmente meus também presentes, para que a trama se desenvolva melhor. ~Também publicado em inglês e espanhol.Um capitulo por semana!
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Olá, senhor Loki...

Sua crença era que com certeza se Thor estivesse aqui ele não entenderia se aquela garota louca era importante para Loki ou como a sensação de finalmente toca-la o agradava. Não, ninguém entenderia quando ele caminhasse lado a lado da destruição. É, definitivamente nestes tempos quem os procurasse e encontrasse atacaria sem pensar duas vezes, afinal eles não eram exatamente bons amigos dos humanos da Terra.

O deus da trapaça não acreditava que todas aquelas pessoas em Midgard mereciam sua proteção, humanos são tão instáveis... entram em guerra por bobagens, amam e deixam de amar rápido demais, odeiam com facilidade e também se esquecem de coisas importantes como se elas não tivessem nenhum valor.

Ele não entendia como criaturas tão pequenas poderiam ter alguma importância na vida dos asgardianos...

Odin certa vez disse que, quando ele ouvisse um pedido sincero e puro vindo de um deles, as coisas seriam diferentes, Loki entenderia que aquelas criaturas eram sim dignas de sua interferência.

Mas como pode um povo que se esqueceu quase que completamente de quem eles eram e que causou tanta destruição ter algum pingo de pureza?

Talvez tenha sido naquela conversa com seu pai que essa parte da história começou...

Muitos anos antes da história que conhecemos, em um momento qualquer do dia do príncipe, enquanto ele estava sentado embaixo de uma bela árvore do jardim no castelo asgardiano lendo um livro antigo, ele ouviu no fundo de sua alma o sussurro agoniado de uma criança e um pouco assustado olhou ao seu redor procurando pelo pequenino machucado perto de si, não que o deus possuísse a mínima vontade de ajuda-lo, mas o faria mesmo assim.

Entretanto ele não encontrou ninguém.

Quando a voz parou mesmo estando confuso o de olhos verdes decidiu ignorar o que quer que tenha sido aquilo e até teria se esquecido do acontecido irrelevante em pouco tempo se a vozinha frágil não tivesse voltado durante todos os dias de um mês, insistente como qualquer outro tão jovem indivíduo poderia ser. Estranhamente a sensação que o chamado lhe causava era diferente de todas as outras vezes que pessoas tentaram se comunicar com ele com um método parecido estando longe de si.

Cansado da criança intrometida e irritante, porém também um pouco preocupado com sua sanidade mental, Loki engoliu parte do orgulho e foi até o Pai de Todos pedir um conselho, embora obviamente isso não tenha acontecido antes de ter procurado em quase todos os livros que ainda não havia lido algo que parasse com as vozes de sua cabeça, por não encontrar nada pensou que talvez fosse o primeiro com aquele tipo de problema e acabou precisando recorrer a sua última opção.

Odin ficou surpreso quando o filho relatou o que ocorria, tão surpreso que o encarou com certa nostalgia por tempo o suficiente para que o outro ficasse ainda mais inquieto. Foi bom que antes que o mais novo se desesperasse pensando que estava com algum tipo de doença fatal o rei lhe tenha sorrido orgulhoso e falado algo como:

" Relaxe meu filho, você apenas está ouvindo um chamado de Midgard. "

O Pai de Todos parecia tão feliz com aquilo que Loki se sentiu relativamente bem em ser a causa da satisfação emocional do monarca, afinal isso não aconteceu muitas vezes desde suas mais antigas lembranças.

Ao questiona-lo do porquê de tanta comoção sua figura paterna apenas continuou a dizer "Os humanos em sua maioria não acreditam mais em nós, Loki. Houve um tempo em que eles nos idolatravam e rogavam aos céus pedindo por nossa interferência, mas faz tantos séculos desde que deixei de ouvir suas preces que acreditei que nenhum deles pediria a nós novamente com força o suficiente para que voltássemos a ouvir. Estou feliz com essa criança que escutas, mesmo que estranhe a escolha dela sobre a quem pedir ajuda. " - Ele riu um pouco. - " Ouça o que ela tem a dizer meu filho e interfira se conseguir ou achar muito necessário, garanto que esta será uma boa experiência."

O príncipe voltou para seus aposentos ainda com receio e se sentou em sua confortável cama esperando pela aparição da vozinha irritante em sua mente. Passou-se um tempo e suas memórias recentes começaram a distrai-lo da não tão interessante tarefa que estava disposto a cumprir, lembrou-se da cara de espanto de seu irmão quando disse a ele que estava indo ajudar uma pessoa, do claro não entendimento alheio e da expressão de confusão do mesmo quando se trancou em seu quarto, quase pode rir com isso. Será que Thor já havia passado por algo assim em algum momento de sua longa vida? Não, certamente o deus do trovão lhe diria se isso já tivesse acontecido com ele.

Por estar um pouco perdido em seus pensamentos Loki se assustou quando de novo ouviu o sussurro em sua consciência, dessa vez ao invés de ignorar como sempre fazia decidiu se focar naquilo e tentar escutar com mais clareza. Ele conseguiu, não da forma tão nítida que seus dons deveriam lhe permitir, mas conseguiu.

O deus ouviu um inglês pouco formado, dito com muita dor e acompanhado de várias palavrinhas erradas, aparentemente era uma criança realmente muito nova do outro lado ou uma pirralha mais velha que não sabia/não conseguia falar corretamente.

"Senhor Loki..." - A pequena começou, parecia minimamente feliz desta vez. - "Hoje nenhum homem mau veio me ver..." - O deus se esforçava para entender o que quer que fosse que a criança queria lhe dizer - "E o senhor Kevin me deu uma folha de papel! Pude desenhar outra vez!" - A animação, mesmo que acompanhada da dor, vindo daquela coisinha era bastante perceptível. - "Tentei desenhar o senhor! Com negros cabelos longos, pele azul e olhos vermelhos!" - Loki se surpreendeu um pouco com as últimas palavras, embora tenha se sentido ofendido por ser comparado a um gigante de gelo. - "Acho que o senhor é bem diferente dos outros que as vezes vem me ver... E eu manchei a folha com uma coisa vermelha que sai de mim, desculpa mesmo... Quando eu ganhar outra folha prometo que vou tentar deixa-la longe dos lugares que essa coisa sai!" - A criança ficou em silêncio então o deus presumiu que ela já houvesse acabado de falar, mas ele estava errado.

"- Eu queria apenas que... você mentisse pra mim dizendo que vai ficar tudo bem."

Os dias foram se passando, a criança todos os dias conversava com ele mesmo sem a perspectiva ou a esperança de um retorno e Loki se viu muito tentado a responder de alguma forma, porém sentia que ainda não era a hora e de certa forma nem sabia como fazer isso já que nunca havia passado por algo semelhante.

Semanas mais tarde, ao anoitecer de um dia exaustivo como parte da rotina novamente o deus da trapaça se encontrava deitado em sua cama esperando pelo sussurro da menininha, mas desta vez ele não veio.

Loki sem admitir nem pra ele mesmo que se preocupava esperou até o nascer do sol por algum sinal da voz que ele já havia se acostumado em seus pensamentos e somente quando seguir a ideia de deixar a curiosidade de lado e descansar como deveria estar fazendo desde horas atrás lhe pareceu uma ótima coisa a se fazer um sussurro muito mais baixo e sofrido que o normal veio em sua mente.

"Olá, senhor Loki..." A criança que o príncipe presumia ser uma menina parecia extremamente fraca e triste.

Não havia qualquer sinal de que ela continuaria a falar como normalmente faria, mas mesmo assim o deus ainda sentia a ligação entre eles de pé, como se a pequena mantivesse o deus em seus pensamentos.

Para testar uma teoria que havia criado durante o último mês o asgardiano se concentrou no laço que unia a garota a si e usou sua magia para ser levado até ela, não literalmente, apenas uma projeção de si, mas o suficiente para conseguir vê-la. Loki se sentiu orgulhoso das suas habilidades quando abriu os olhos e notou que estava em outro lugar, ele percebeu-se em um quarto infantil com menos conforto que as ruas em Asgard.

Aquele local fedia a sangue fresco e em nada condizia com o ideal para uma criança viver, era escuro, sem nenhuma janela que possibilitasse uma melhor corrente de ar e quase completamente sem iluminação, mas mesmo assim o deus conseguiu reparar que havia um desenho no chão cujo provavelmente era o que a menininha havia falado, uma ilustração até bem feita considerando a idade de quem o fez e as circunstancias em que este vive, entretanto carregava uma mancha de sangue consigo, o que fez o deus sentir uma pontada de ódio.

Ao explorar mais um pouco (o que se resumiu a andar mais dois passos porque aquele cômodo era realmente pequeno) ele viu deitado no chão um corpinho magro demais para alguém saudável e com muitos curativos, soube na hora que era aquela coisinha que estava procurando. O príncipe chegou perto e se abaixou para vê-la melhor, tendo mais raiva dos humanos na medida que confirmava o estrago por toda a garota.

Ela se mexeu um pouco fazendo com que Loki parasse seus movimentos temendo acorda-la mesmo sem saber se de fato ela estava dormindo, mas bastou que esperasse por poucos segundos para comprovar que a pequena realmente se encontrava acordada.

A coisinha se virou para onde o deus se encontrava, deixando de encarar a parede e se assustou muito ao ver um homem ali parado a observando, afinal não havia o ouvido entrar e nem percebeu sua aproximação, ela se ergueu rapidamente temendo ser reprendida e não olhou para os olhos de quem quer que fosse, ao contrário procurou com os olhinhos por seu desenho como se aquilo a trouxesse confiança.

Loki viu um machucado na altura da barriga dela voltar a sangrar por conta da ação repentina e chegou mais perto por instinto, mas ao vê-la se encolher com medo parou outra vez onde estava.

Céus, o que haviam feito com aquela criança?

Era curioso constatar que ela realmente conseguia vê-lo, não estava nos planos de Loki isso acontecer naquele mesmo dia, mas ele não podia dizer que era algo de todo ruim apesar de precisar com toda certeza melhorar o seu desempenho no que o levou até ali se quisesse fazer isso outra vez.

\- Calma pequena. Não vou machuca-la. - Ele falou em um tom baixo e tranquilo, tentando deixar toda a sua raiva de lado apenas para faze-la parar de tremer.

Era muito provável que aquilo fosse uma das poucas atitudes boas e sem segundas intenções que o deus deve durante os últimos anos.

O pedido causou resultado e por um momento Loki pensou que ela fosse o tipo de criança que se deixava enganar facilmente, mas logo depois quando ela ergueu sua cabeça e o olhou nos olhos o deus teve a certeza de que ela não acreditava nem um pouco nele. Um sorrisinho irônico brotou nos lábios da menina, ela o olhou de uma maneira debochada e vestiu a maior máscara de indiferença que alguém tão novo poderia fazer, talvez por instinto ou por uma não tão contida revolta.

\- É o que todos dizem. - O inglês não muito bem formado continuava presente.

A fala da criança causou um leve arregalar de olhos no homem, ele conhecia o que ela estava fazendo, tentando agir como se nada daquilo a afetasse tanto. Sua coragem o pegou desprevenido e por um momento ela de alguma forma o lembrou de sua antiga companheira a muito tempo falecida, deixando-o com uma vontade muito menor sobre abandonar aquela experiência estupida.

Loki se permitiu observar mais um pouco a menina antes de se pronunciar outra vez, ele reparou nos cabelos castanhos levemente cacheados na altura dos ombros, na pele pálida e ferida, nas bochechas rosadas, nas pernas bambas provando o medo por traz de suas palavras e por último nos curiosos e cheios de dor olhos heterocromáticos.

O filho de Odin mal se lembrava da última vez que pode se deparar com um dourado tão belo e intenso ou com um castanho tão puro, ele sentia que podia continuar a olhar para aquelas duas esferas por toda a eternidade como se fossem uma obra de arte e nunca se cansaria. O olho mais diferente e chamativo era quase idêntico ao que se recordava já ter visto no rosto de sua Lady Amora, o que era com toda a certeza uma piada terrível do destino.

A menina observou o homem se sentar não muito longe de si e continuar a encara-la com curiosidade, por alguma razão que ela desconhecia com aquela pessoa o medo não a assombrava tanto quanto nas outras vezes que desconhecidos a observaram por tanto tempo.

\- Foi você que me chamou até aqui. - Loki explicou com calma - Não faria o menor sentido se eu fizesse algo de ruim.

Ela o olhava sem entender até que de repente os olhinhos diferentes se iluminaram, as bochechas coraram e um sorriso grande, fofo e banguela apareceu em seu rosto.

\- ...senhor Loki? Nossa! O senhor é mais feio do que eu imaginava! - ela tentou se aproximar com alegria para abraça-lo, mas o atravessou como se ele fosse um fantasma.

Mesmo que a criança tenha o chamado de feio com a inocência de sua idade como se isso não significasse nada ou que tenha causado um sorriso incrédulo por parte do príncipe graças ao comentário, foi possível passar para ela a ideia de que não estava sozinha quando o deus sussurrou mentindo:

\- Vai ficar tudo bem... 


	2. Você está horrível

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Aviso de gatilho! Deixarei uma cena que pode gerar gatilhos envolvendo tortura e estupro em negrito para que você possa pula-la caso não se sinta bem com esse tipo de conteúdo.)

Muitas coisas aconteceram do ano terráqueo de 2008, quando Loki conheceu a menininha, ao ano de 2011, quando Thor surgiu na Terra.

O deus da trapaça não sabia em qual parte do mundo humano a criança estava, mas ele sempre a visitava da mesma forma que fez na primeira vez. No convívio de ambos, projetar uma imagem dele para ela não era uma forma de engana-la e sim de faze-la não se soltar daquele único fio de esperança que a prendia a sua vontade de viver.

O filho adotivo de Odin inconscientemente se apegava mais a menina em cada dia que se passava.

**Certa vez Loki presenciou com um tanto de desespero uma das torturas em que a pequena era exposta, algo que a abalava não só fisicamente, mas também a destruía mentalmente de uma forma que possivelmente não se recuperaria em nenhum momento ao longo de sua vida.**

**O deus conversava com ela no momento em que as portas da cela foram abertas e delas entraram alguns homens carregando sorrisos sádicos em seus rostos. Aquele que aparentava ser o líder entre eles começou a soltar o cinto de sua calça enquanto os outros dois se aproximavam da criança planejando, por enquanto, apenas segura-la para que ela não se debatesse muito.**

**O príncipe não era visto pelos demais e se sentiu a criatura mais fraca do universo por não poder fazer nada que não fosse olhar. Lin o encarou com agonia e só por aquele simples gesto Loki sentiu tanto ódio e raiva que jurou que mataria cada um daqueles que ousaram toca-la, o medo nos olhos dela também deixava explícito outra coisa: reconhecimento. Não era a primeira vez que isso aconteceria e não seria a última, então o deus permaneceu ao lado dela se esforçando para inibir o sentimento de dor daqueles sentidos frágeis, mesmo que interferir causasse o seu próprio sofrimento ele fez com que ela apagasse sem que os humanos percebessem e conseguiu controlar o corpo dela suficientemente bem para faze-la gritar, chorar e suplicar para que parassem em puro pânico, sem que notassem a mentira.**

**Em nenhum momento pensou em retornar sua consciência para Asgard e deixa-la sozinha, ele ficou assistindo até o final, mesmo que sua magia estivesse sendo drenada em demasia não importava, em sua mente nada era mais importante do que ter o sangue daqueles mortais em suas próprias mãos. Nem um dos dois percebeu naquele instante, porém aquela era a forma do deus reafirmar que estaria ali com ela, sempre.**

**Quando acreditaram que ela estava prestes a desmaiar e aqueles filhos da puta riram satisfeitos** , o príncipe perdeu o que restou do próprio controle, depois de ter a certeza de que nada mais aconteceria enquanto estivesse fora ele desfez sua ilusão e voltou completamente para o seu corpo que se encontrava tão absurdamente longe dali, saiu correndo do próprio quarto ainda atordoado e fraco, pegando algumas de suas armas pelo caminho. Loki atravessaria para Midgard e mataria cada um daqueles monstros, independentemente de onde eles estivessem sua ira os encontraria. Ao chegar na Bifrost a primeira pessoa que pode ver foi Heimdall, que estava lá encarando o espaço como sempre.

\- Você vai me mandar para Midgard, agora! - ordenou sem se importar muito com o fato de que aquele homem só obedecia ao rei.

\- Você não tem a autorização do Pai de Todos para ir. - Ele respondeu calmo.

\- Não preciso relatar cada passo meu ao Odin! Eu sou seu príncipe e estou mandando que me leve para lá! - Loki se aproximou da passagem, já preparado para atravessar.

\- O que te aflige meu príncipe? - o homem perguntou com calma e o outro já não tinha paciência nenhuma para perder com pessoas que só o atrapalham.

\- Existe uma criança em Midgard que precisa de mim!

\- E como foi que você entrou em contato com essa criança? - Heimdall perguntou não acreditando nem um pouco no deus da trapaça.

\- Isso não é da sua conta! - Loki já estava cogitando pedir a autorização de Odin pela tamanha urgência que sentia, mas não precisou ir até a sala do trono para isso, o rei e a rainha já estavam entrando no salão da Bifrost.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? - o pai de todos perguntou, ele se encontrava alarmado desde o momento em que foi avisado da tentativa estranhamente desesperada do filho de sair de Asgard.

\- Acontece que esse homem! - apontou acusadoramente para o responsável pela travessia - Não quer me deixar ir salvar a vida de uma criança em Midgard!

\- Não acredito que ele esteja falando a verdade. - Heimdall explicou calmamente recebendo em seguida um olhar indignado do mais jovem.

\- Os humanos a chamam de Linna, Linna Mary Stark! - quase gritou - Ela está desmaiada em uma cela no planeta, tem oito anos, cabelos crespos um pouco cacheados, um olho castanho e outro dourado! VOCÊ PODE VÊ-LA!

Heimdall considerou a informação e procurou por qualquer pessoa em Midgard com aquelas características, mas não encontrou ninguém.

\- Não vejo ninguém.

Loki arregalou os olhos descrente, quase sendo completamente tomado pelo ódio.

\- Mãe! - ele foi até a rainha rapidamente - Olhe em minha mente. - pediu - Veja em minhas memórias, pode ver que não estou mentindo desta vez!

Frigga assentiu sem hesitar, confiava em seu menino, ela via a verdade em suas expressões e não gostava da ideia de o acusarem de algo que ele não fez. De imediato levou sua mão até a cabeça do filho e procurou pela tal criança, mas também não encontrou nada além de um borrão dourado.

\- Não vejo nada... - Ela sussurrou para a incredulidade do mais novo.

\- Olhe de novo! - implorou - Ela está aí, eu tenho certeza.

\- BASTA LOKI! - Odin ordenou. - Seja lá o que estiver planejando você não irá para Midgard. - De certa forma o rei também não via mentiras nas palavras do filho, o deixaria ir sem problemas se fosse comprovado sua sinceridade, entretanto como isso não aconteceu o melhor foi que colocasse um ponto final no assunto.

A pele do deus das trapaças ficou ainda mais pálida e ele perdeu as forças para revidar a ordem do pai. Os gritos de Lin ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça mesmo que fossem falsos e foi pensando neles e em todo o sangue que viu que Loki saiu da Bifrost, aparentando desistência, andando de cabeça baixa planejando sumir da vista de todos e também ignorando Thor que estava do lado de fora ouvindo tudo.

\- Se te serve de consolo eu acredito em você, irmão. - O loiro disse tentando chegar mais perto do outro, mas ele negou qualquer tipo de aproximação.

\- Seu apoio não me serve de nada agora, irmão.

E então foi andando, vulgo quase correndo, em direção a um dos caminhos secretos entre os nove reinos que conhecia logo que parou de ser o centro das atenções, havia providenciado circunstancias que fariam com que ninguém notasse sua ausência ou quisesse procura-lo e sua chegada a Midgard aconteceu no que pareceu ser algumas horas depois, porém para a sua total frustração não encontrou a criança que planejava salvar.

Loki falhou.

Lin era usada para satisfazer o desejo de vingança que algumas pessoas sentiam por seu pai Tony Stark, que até então era um importante bilionário que fornecia as melhores armas do mercado da guerra, mas que recentemente decidiu "privatizar a paz mundial" e se tornar um herói, um homem que não sabia da existência viva da filha bastarda,

A mãe da menina era apenas mais um rosto bonito para o empresário, ela era absurdamente atraente, mesmo que seu corpo não estivesse nos padrões e, além disso, seus olhos eram tão diferentes quanto os da filha. Não foi difícil chamar a atenção de alguém como ele. Passaram apenas uma noite juntos e isto resultou no nascimento de Lin, porém a jornalista não estava interessada no dinheiro alheio, não sentia nada por Tony que estivesse além atração física, se quer gostava ou desgostava dele, portanto escondeu por cinco anos a identidade do pai da pequena e quando finalmente entendeu que provavelmente não seria tão ruim para a sua filha tê-lo como uma figura paterna ela a levou até as indústrias Stark, explicou o porquê de sua visita e logo foi recebida por um homem de nome Obadiah Stane.

E então ele a enganou, causou sua morte depois de comprovar a verdade por trás de suas palavras e ficou com a menina. Crente de que ela era uma ameaça ao futuro da corporação Stark o homem a entregou para pessoas que ele sabia que odiavam o jovem Tony, ainda não sujaria suas próprias mãos matando alguém tão jovem, no entanto sua ingenuidade fez com que ele não previsse que essas mesmas pessoas encontrariam um fim lucrativo para a criança e que acreditasse que ela de fato não estava mais entre os vivos.

Por alguns milhões em dólares qualquer um poderia fazer o que quisesse com a menina, desde que não tirassem a vida dela. Além de tudo ela era um prodígio Stark, se sobrevivesse naquelas condições em alguns anos sua genialidade poderia ultrapassar a do próprio pai.

Tudo levava a crer que a pequena infelizmente não conseguiria durar o suficiente para servir a outros fins, mas em um dia qualquer uma mulher de classe alta, nórdica, depois descontar a sua raiva no corpo da menina ao vê-la chorar encolhida no canto da parede disse sorrindo de disfarçada forma cruel "- Ore por Loki minha querida, quem sabe ele vem salva-la." e saiu rindo da própria piada de mal gosto pela mesma porta em que entrou.

Mas ela não imaginava que a pequena levaria a sugestão a sério e isso foi o que a manteve viva por todos os dias que se seguiram.

Apesar de tudo Lin era uma garota esperta e inteligente, talvez até demais. Alguns meses após a primeira vez que ela entrou em contato com Loki ele começou a ensina-la a língua asgardiana, o que acabou resultando em um forte sotaque na voz da mesma quando ela era obrigada a falar na língua humana. Além disso o deus contava a ela muitas histórias de seu povo e passava muito tempo tentando distrai-la, estar com a criança de certa forma também fazia com que ele se esquecesse um pouco de seus próprios problemas.

As coisas começaram a desandar quando Odin entrou em sono profundo, Loki acabou sendo cegado pelos seus objetivos outra vez e se esqueceu de que alguém esperava sua ilusão na Terra. O deus das trapaças fez muitas coisas ruins nos anos consecutivos, assim como homens maus fizeram a pequena Lin.

Eles ainda se viam, embora com menos frequência do que antes e cada um daqueles poucos momentos era extremamente especial para ambos.

\- Faki imdo naxefiy. (Você está horrível.)

Para qualquer um a garota estaria falando sozinha em uma língua estranha enquanto encarava a parede, somente ela conseguia ver o caos do amigo na prisão de Asgard e ele enxergava as cicatrizes cada vez mais aparentes no corpo da mais nova. Haviam evoluído na forma de se comunicarem.

\- I faki zis bixtiw oyjwhs titam i johnaw hafam kaxdim ha xamda, (É você quem perdeu alguns dedos e ganhou novos cortes no rosto,) - ele sorriu cansado - hoa tifa imdox doa soy omes. (não devo estar tão mal assim.)

\- Foe simsa ham kasboxox? (Vai mesmo nos comparar?) - ela ergueu uma sobrancelha - Oh data batixama Loki! (Oh todo poderoso Loki!) - dramatizou - Zi nahxo boxo ses sixo saxdoy mix kasboxoto o ws mix doa mapixoha! (Que honra para mim mera mortal ser comparada a um ser tão soberano!)

O deus sorriu com um pouco de humor e ajeitou sua postura, a olhando melhor. Qualquer um consideraria a criança digna dos mais horrendos contos de terror, seu cabelo era sempre bagunçado e um tanto longo, a pele era muito pálida por não ter entrado em contato com o sol durante muito tempo e as marcas por seu corpo... Lin escondia a maior parte de suas cicatrizes debaixo da blusa e da calça de moletom cinzas desgastadas que se assemelhavam a trapos, mas em seu rosto era possível notar os dois grandes cortes nas laterais de sua boca, eles davam a impressão de que ela estava sempre sorrindo de forma macabra, havia um corte em vertical sobre o olho dourado que fica ao lado direito do rosto, ao redor do pescoço uma linha agora roxa que evidenciava as tentativas de sufoca-la e nas mãos amostra ambos os dedos mínimos assim como o anelar da direita foram substituídos por máquinas. Loki não viu como ela os perdeu, mas seja lá como foi Lin se tornou silenciosa por semanas depois que eles se foram e nunca mais gritou mesmo que estivesse sentindo a dor mais horrível do mundo, desde então ela só mostrava o que realmente sentia com os olhos, não chorava, não reclamava apenas contava sua história com o olhar.

Verdade seja dita, mesmo horrenda por fora, Loki a considerava o ser mais encantador que já havia conhecido e apesar de Lin não se lembrar do mundo fora do cativeiro em que vivia Loki havia mostrado a ela as mais belas paisagens que ele já havia presenciado em seus muitos anos de vida, ela via o mundo pelos olhos dele e se agarrava a suas promessas com todas as forças que tinha.

\- A zi imdo voqihta? Hoa kahmeja fix toze. (O que está fazendo? Não consigo ver daqui.) - o de olhos verdes perguntou sem de fato se esforçar para tentar ver no que quer que fosse que ela estava mexendo.

\- Kexkwedam. (Circuitos.) - Lin respondeu como se não fosse nada importante - Si sohtoxos voqix i iw imdofo ihditeoto ihdooa oze imdaw iw bragidohta imdo kaemo mesbyim. (Me mandaram fazer e eu estava entediada entãão aqui estou eu projetando esta coisa simples.)

-Kaemo mesbyim? (Coisa simples?) - desta vez ele se forçou a enxergar melhor e não entendeu nada do que via, tecnologia humana nunca seria interessante aos seus olhos. - Dis kixdiqo zi faki dis ma tiq oham? (Tem certeza que você tem só dez anos?)

\- Esbrimahota kas a siw kixipra preyohdi? (Impressionado com o meu cérebro brilhante?) - ela voltou a olha-lo com um grande sorriso.

\- I kas o mwo satimdeo dospih. (E com a sua modéstia também.) - Loki rolou os olhos com uma expressão divertida. Ele gostava desses momentos, queria poder estar ao lado da menina de verdade, apreciava muito a sua companhia.

Lin riu um pouco enquanto trabalhava com suas ferramentas e lia as instruções nos livros espalhados pela prisão que ela chamava de quarto. A essa altura da vida a menina já conseguia ler em 4 línguas humanas diferentes, embora só conseguisse conversar fluentemente em asgardiano.

\- Som ihdoa, zohta i zi foe si kahdox a zi okahdikiw boxo tiero-ya himi imdota tibyaxofiy? (Mas então, quando é que vai me contar o que aconteceu para deixa-lo nesse estado deplorável?)

Loki bufou contrariado, ele não queria mencionar sua suposta derrota catastrófica com alguém que o admirava tanto, fora o fato de que havia perdido sua mãe recentemente e a raiva em seu peito aumentava mais a cada segundo que passava pensando nisso.

\- Mi om kaemom nawfimis okahdiketa kahvaxsi vwe axtihota o voqix iw imdoxeo jafixhohta Midgard himi sasihda i go dixeo dexota faki timi ywjox, Lin. (Se as coisas houvessem acontecido conforme fui ordenado a fazer eu estaria governando a Terra nesse momento e já teria tirado você desse lugar, Lin.)

Ela parou por um momento, talvez um pouco triste por ter dado errado.

\- Obohnaw sweda ta Thor? (Apanhou muito do Thor?)- brincou para provoca-lo.

\- Kyoxa zi hoa! (Claro que não!) - Loki parecia indignado com o fato dela pensar em algo assim - Iw imvoziie iyi. (Eu esfaqueei ele.)

\- Ah mes i kasa vae himo bremoa ti Asgard? (Ah sim e como foi parar nessa prisão de Asgard?) - ela se segurava para não rir, embora não fosse uma alegria sincera.

\- Ema hoa fis oa koma! (Isso não vem ao caso!) - ele mexeu nos cabelos negros nervosamente. - Ixo boxo dix meta tevixihdi, Lin. Has tifixeosam imdox irbixesihdohta oziyom kaemom zi faki dis fahdoti! Ma ti vihmox zi iw vwe tixadota ti hafa i zi osohno brafofiysihdi awdxo bimao foe imdox sokwkohta faki... hoa mie a zi voqix. (Era para ter sido diferente, Lin. Nós deveríamos estar experimentando aquelas coisas que você tem vontade! Só de pensar que eu fui derrotado de novo e que amanhã provavelmente outra pessoa vai estar machucando você... não sei o que fazer.)

Mesmo com as palavras sinceras a garota notou em seus olhos que ele não estava exatamente frustrado por ter dado errado, era como um teatro real, como se todos precisassem acreditar em seu lado ruim. Quase como se ele quisesse ser visto somente como um vilão e isso causavam muita estranheza na menor.

\- Loki hoa mi briakwbi dohda omes. (Loki não se preocupe tanto assim comigo.) - ela ainda sorria um pouco - Si xikwma o soxix ohdix zi faki fihna si pwmkox. (Me recuso a morrer antes que você venha me buscar.)

Nem Loki sabia como ela havia sobrevivido até aquele dia e ele cada vez mais tinha certeza de que ela era uma garota muito especial.

O deus abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas algo chamou a atenção dele em Asgard antes que o mesmo começasse a falar.

\- Tibaem ham voyosam. (Depois nos falamos.) - ele suspirou - Siw zixeta exsoaqehno fiea si fix. (Meu querido irmãozinho veio me ver.) - e disse com muito sarcasmo.


	3. Humanos são tão tolos

Mais anos se passaram, Thor tirou Loki da prisão o que resultou no de olhos verdes forjando a própria morte e no feitiço que o mesmo fez para que Odin ficasse na Terra, o deus da trapaça assumiu o lugar do rei e com a ausência de Thor ele passou bastante tempo aproveitando a vida que as pessoas ofereciam ao pai de todos.

O príncipe voltou a passar mais tempo com a pequena que agora já tinha quinze anos (e que talvez não fosse mais tão pequena assim), Lin estava se tornando uma verdadeira gênia e a insanidade ameaçava toma-la a cada dia, agora ela não era apenas um brinquedo nas mãos dos humanos e sim basicamente uma escrava na produção de armas.

O deus das trapaças desejava muito tira-la daquele lugar horrível, traze-la para Asgard e dar a ela a vida que a Stark merecia.

Mas então o Ragnarok e o Thanos vieram...

Se por um lado Thor e o irmão se uniram mais durante a destruição da civilização em que os asgardianos viviam... quando Thanos atacou a Terra a vida de todos desandou novamente.

Loki não conseguiu sobreviver, foram tantas as vidas que se perderam e aqueles poucos que não foram escolhidos para a dizimação não eram mais os mesmos. Quase todos os que sobreviveram a Hela não aguentaram a segunda batalha e era provável que Asgard houvesse caído de vez pois as chances de voltarem ao que foram um dia eram quase nulas.

Mesmo com todas as tragédias ele sabia que as coisas estavam seguindo pelo caminho certo e que a profecia se realizaria em breve. O que mais o confortava era saber que Thanos seria comparável a um pequeno verme quando a verdadeira entidade que logo ganhará seus poderes surgir.

As memorias na mente do príncipe não eram nada além de confusas, hoje ele se recorda do tempo que passou preso em Asgard, de como ajudou o Ragnarok acontecer e de ter se sacrificado para manter Thor vivo, mas também sabe que nada disso realmente aconteceu para si embora todos ao seu redor conheçam esse seu estranho passado, em suas recordações mais concretas ele em nenhum momento passou por toda aquela situação depois de ter fugido da Terra com o Tesseract.

Embora sentisse no fundo de seu coração que havia algum pequeno erro na história que todos estavam deixando de lado...

As coisas estavam extremamente caóticas, era como se desde que o titã louco lutou na terra a história houvesse sido zerada, reiniciada de um certo ponto e contada de forma diferente. As vezes o jotun se perguntava porque ele e a humana eram os únicos que pareciam notar essa diferença gritante. O jovem Capitão América que eles conheciam passou a ser o idoso que sua idade indicava que ele deveria ser, ele ajudou na construção da shield e a livrou da autodestruição que eventualmente aconteceria, sabendo que Bucky estava vivo e o que ele faria sob os comandos de alguém Steve impediu o assassinado de Howard Stark e de sua esposa, embora eles tenham morrido pelas mãos de outra pessoa poucos dias depois, Howard por sua vez ainda em vida criou um tipo de remédio para ambos os super soldados que impediu a degeneração acelerada de suas células e permitiu que eles vivessem uma vida longa. Se a intenção dos Vingadores quando voltaram no tempo era não criar falhas na linha do tempo eles falharam miseravelmente, mesmo que pouquíssimos habitantes da Terra conseguissem notar a diferença no presente por não terem vivido o passado que foi alterado.

Voltando para alguns acontecimentos pôs o primeiro estalar de dedos do Thanos, as vozes na cabeça de Lin não a deixavam em paz e as vezes ela se perguntava se por um acaso os humanos não estivam certos quando falavam sobre sua loucura. No período que a adolescente parou de sentir a ligação entre ela e o deus o pânico começou a tomar todos os seus sentidos, todos os seus instintos gritavam dizendo que Loki estava morrendo e que agora ela estaria sempre sozinha. Mas Lin não tinha tempo para o luto...

Enquanto os argardianos eram massacrados no espaço e logo depois quando o grande titã veio até a Terra pessoas de uma alta hierarquia do exército apareceram e exigiram que Lin conseguisse refazer o soro do super soldado. Ela de fato conseguia aprender e se tornar especialista em qualquer coisa com uma facilidade e rapidez sobre-humana, mas as variáveis para aquele experimento eram grandes demais... Então todos eles falharam e os melhores soldados daquele exército foram perdidos.

Com ódio nos olhos o líder daquela experiência agarrou Lin e a arrastou até as máquinas, se ela não conseguiu o sucesso daquela tarefa então não conseguiria em mais nenhuma.

Ele a prendeu ao equipamento que antes estavam usando e injetou o último frasco do experimento em suas veias. Ninguém estranhou quando ela não gritou ou não tentou fugir, julgavam ela como um animalzinho submisso ao dono.

Mas então quando fecharam a máquina, ocultando-a da visão de todos, Lin sorriu.

\- Nwsoham moa doa dayam, hoa i simsa siw oseja? (Humanos são tão tolos, não é mesmo meu amigo?)

Todos já atestavam sua loucura, então mais uma vez ninguém estranhou suas palavras. Acharam que o soro já havia a matado quando ela parou de se contorcer mesmo sem nenhum grito de dor ter vindo dela, portanto abriram a máquina novamente, prontos para jogar mais um corpo fora.

Porém lá estava ela: viva, de olhos abertos e com um sorriso insano. Ela havia chegado na capacidade máxima que o corpo humano podia aguentar, afinal o único soro que ela fez para de fato dar certo foi o que ela deixou por último, o que ela sabia que o chefe esquentadinho iria querer injetar nela depois que os outros causassem a morte de seus companheiros.

Lin com a força sobrenatural que havia ganhado se soltou das correntes que a prendiam e lutou com cada um naquela sala para conseguir escapar. Sua motivação? Loki definitivamente havia morrido em algum lugar do espaço pelas mãos de alguém muito poderoso, por isso ela desistiu de esperar e arriscou fugir sozinha.

Ela conhecia a planta daquele lugar então não perdeu tempo, queimou os documentos importantes e correu para onde ela sabia ser a saída, evitou os guardas e lutou com os que cruzaram seu caminho, agradecendo mentalmente a Loki por tê-la mostrado algumas técnicas de lutas asgardianas.

Quando a Stark finalmente conseguiu cruzar a última porta ela respirou fundo e quando olhou para frente se deparou com um mundo gelado, com o que ela sabia se chamar neve por todo lado. Lin olhou para aquela imensidão branca maravilhada, era a primeira vez desde que conseguia se lembrar que pode ir ver o mundo com seus próprios olhos e por isso demorou tempo demais para se recuperar do choque, mas ao se lembrar de onde estava e para onde deveria ir colocou um pé sobre o gelo fofo, se arrepiando a medida que sentia o quão gelado aquilo era.

Loki é um gigante do gelo, ela se lembrou. Será que é assim em seu planeta de origem?

Daquela vez a paisagem em sua frente não era uma ilusão e ter se sentindo tão feliz com isso foi o seu maior erro, ela não deveria ter sido tão tola em acreditar que seria realmente possível escapar. Não foi um humano que conseguiu impedi-la de partir, eles nunca foram o seu pior empecilho. Não, nada teria sido capaz de para-la agora que já estava tão longe, nada além dela mesma e foi isso que os sobreviventes viram acontecer. Cada um dos guardas que não cruzaram o caminho dela anteriormente já estavam preparados para caça-la e nenhum deles entendeu quando de repente ela simplesmente virou para trás, caminhou tranquilamente para a cela em que era trancafiada e se fechou outra vez.

Lá dentro o corpo jovem passou a se contorcer contra a parede, lutando contra um inimigo interno e se desesperando por se ver incapaz de agir. Todos viram um brilho dourado vindo de ambos os seus olhos, mas não se importaram e na medida em que desmaiava Lin sentiu a vida de seu amigo voltar para ele, então tudo o que aconteceu deixou de ser importante e este episódio até poderia ser esquecido já que tudo voltaria a ficar bem. Com certeza havia algo errado acontecendo.

Nos anos seguintes ela foi tratada de forma ainda pior, as pessoas que a mantinham presa sentiam medo achando que ela tentaria fugir de novo, o que de fato aconteceria se não houvessem feito seu corpo chegar ao mínimo que um ser precisa para viver, Lin foi obrigada a construir mais e mais materiais de guerra mesmo mal conseguindo se manter de pé pela falta de força. Não a obrigaram a fazer o soro mais uma vez, sabiam que ela mataria cada um deles na primeira oportunidade.

A Stark conseguia sentir que seu amigo em algum momento depois de cinco anos havia se recuperado e embora ele tenha demorado para voltar a vê-la quando finalmente apareceu a encontrou em um estado lastimável...

Lin estava coberta pelo próprio sangue, encolhida em um canto do que ele notou ser uma cela nova e um pouco mais espaçosa, havia uma corrente curta amarrada ao seu pescoço, seu corpo tremia pelo frio e quem quer que tenha a ferido dessa vez a deixou para trás nua, sem se importar em cuidar de seus machucados e com a expressão mais desolada que ele já havia visto.

Algo no fundo do coração do deus se partiu ao vê-la daquele jeito.

\- Lin..? - ele chamou com cautela e ela demorou um pouco para conseguir erguer a cabeça da sua posição fetal.

Somente alguns segundos depois os olhos diferentes o encararam apreensivos procurando por alguma coisa em seu corpo e Loki notou sua ação sem entender a preocupação na expressão dela.

\- Hoa imdo vixeta. (Não está ferido.) - a Stark constatou suspirando em alívio mesmo que o ato parecesse machuca-la.

O deus se sentou ao lado dela, vendo-a se aproximar mais um pouco mesmo sem de fato conseguir senti-lo ali. Loki se esforçava muito para não encarar o corpo da outra, ele não tinha nenhuma malícia nessa vontade de olhar, mas sim uma raiva mal contida para cada marca naquela pele.

\- Hoa tifixeo imdox briakwboto kaseja. (Não deveria estar preocupada comigo.) - o de olhos verdes resmungou - I faki zis oboxihdo imdox saxihta. (É você quem aparenta estar morrendo.)

\- Om fiqim boxiki zi maw esaxdoy, Loki. (Às vezes parece que sou imortal, Loki.) - Lin brincou sorrindo um pouco ainda mantendo seus olhos na direção dos olhos do outro - Simsa kas data imi mohjwe i vixetom iw hoa mehda hoto, siw kaxba nimedo i dwta soem, som xioysihdi hoa mehda hoto. (Mesmo com todo esse sangue e feridas eu não sinto nada, meu corpo hesita e tudo mais, mas realmente não sinto nada.) - foi sincera fazendo uma careta engraçada - Aw doyfiq iw mesbyimsihdi go dihno si okamdwsota kas o tax. (Ou talvez eu simplesmente já tenha me acostumado com a dor.) - e deu de ombros como se o assunto não tivesse a mínima importância. Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo até que Loki voltou a falar ainda usando a língua asgardiana, optando por mudar o rumo da conversa.

\- Iw imdaw saxohta oze ho Midgard ojaxo. (Eu estou morando aqui na Terra agora.) - ele franziu o cenho - Kas a Thor, disam wso komo is wso ketoti biziho, o Hafo Asgard, okna zi iyi kahfihkiw am osejam tiyi ti zi iw hoa maw soem wso osioço. (Com o Thor, temos uma casa em uma cidade pequena, a Nova Asgard, acho que ele convenceu os amigos dele de que eu não sou mais uma ameaça.) - explicou.

\- Imom bimaom si boxikis pis eteadom. (Essas pessoas me parecem bem idiotas.)

\- I a zi iw fefa teqihta. (É o que eu vivo dizendo.) - Loki deu um pequeno sorriso que não durou muito tempo em seu rosto. - Dihna brakwxota bax faki, som ti oyjwso vaxso i kasa mi hehjwis mawpimi to mwo iremdihkeo. (Tenho procurado por você, mas de alguma forma é como se ninguém soubesse da sua existência.)

\- Ema hoa si mwbrihti sweda, (Isso não me surpreende muito,) - ela encarou a parede a sua frente enquanto o outro olhava para o rosto dela - Om fiqim mehda kasa mi oyja imdrohna si sohdefimi oze... (as vezes sinto como se algo estranho me mantivesse aqui...)

\- Iw kahnikeo ws nasis koboq ti fix data a whefixma, som zi hoa kahmijweo fix faki, kahnikeo wso swynix zi kahmijweo fix sisaxeom som zi hoa few faki hom sehnom. Mi siw kaxba imdefimi oze hoa twfeta zi ihkahdroxeo oyjws deba ti viedesa is faki zi irbyekoxeo imom kaemom. (Eu conhecia um homem capaz de ver todo o universo, mas que não conseguia ver você, conhecia uma mulher que conseguia ver memórias, mas que não viu você nas minhas. Se meu corpo estivesse aqui não duvido que encontraria algum tipo de feitiço em você que explicaria essas coisas.) - parecia brincadeira, mas o homem falava sério.

\- Bax zoy xoqoa oyjwis dixeo ehdiximi is si sohdix imkahteto ta senta? Ema hoa voq a sihax mihdeta! (Por qual razão alguém teria interesse em me manter escondida do mundo? Isso não faz o menor sentido!)

\- Xioysihdi hoa voq. (Realmente não faz.) - Loki projetou a ilusão de uma praia belíssima de águas cristalinas para distrair a humana um pouco, Lin gostava quando ele lhe mostrava o mar, era uma visão que sempre trazia um pouco de paz para ela. - Faw dihdax ihdihtix migo yo a zi o akwydo to femoa tam tiwmim, som ti wso kaemo iw dihna kixdiqo, soem kita aw soem doxti faw kahmijwex daxo-yo tozi. (Vou tentar entender seja lá o que a oculta da visão dos deuses, mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, mais cedo ou mais tarde vou conseguir tira-la daqui)

\- Ti brivixihkeo ohdim tam siwm midihdo oham bax vofax, nwsoham hoa dis wso pao xiyoçoa kas a disba. (De preferência antes dos meus setenta anos por favor, humanos não tem uma boa relação com o tempo.)

Quando Lin riu sincera foi como se por um momento as coisas estivessem normais e a realidade não fosse tão perturbadora para ambos. Loki continuava a não entender a súbita confiança que os mortais depositaram nele, embora algo o dissesse que aquele grande erro que parecia sempre presente tivesse relação com isso.  
  
Outra oportunidade de fuga surgiu não tão tarde quanto o esperado, não, Lin não é agora uma velhinha de setenta anos e sim uma mulher de vinte e quatro, o deus das trapaças ainda não compreendia completamente o que quer que a mantinha escondia mas estava pronto para agir no primeiro deslize dos humanos gananciosos que sabiam da existência dela e exatamente por isso a Stark num sussurro baixinho informou ao amigo "Loki, estão me forçando a construir armaduras como as do meu pai! Eles vão apresenta-las ao público em breve na cidade de New York e aqueles caras querem me levar para fora nesse dia, eles disseram algo sobre eu ter a tarefa de manter as armas funcionando bem, mas ninguém sabe que eu consigo controlar todas as armaduras, vou tentar usa-las para fazer as coisas darem errado. É bom que venha me buscar, senão eu esmago você."

O deus ouviu o recado e de certa forma se preocupou, não com a ameaça no final apesar dela lembra-lo de um desagradável ser verde, mas sim com o fato de que Thor acertaria um raio nele se achasse que estava fazendo algo muito errado. O loiro sempre estraga a parte divertida de causar medo nas pessoas. Porém quando pensou bem notou que aquela poderia ser a melhor chance de salvar sua amiga, se ela estivesse lá, longe de seu verdadeiro cativeiro, ele poderia rapta-la! Afinal a Terra de certa forma ainda o temia, ninguém ficaria surpreso em vê-lo trair a confiança dos humanos outra vez, por mais que desde que ele havia se recuperado as pessoas estivessem agindo como se ele nunca tivesse feito mal ao planeta.

Determinado com o plano que bolou Loki esperou o dia da apresentação e se infiltrou entre a equipe por trás das armaduras, procurou pela garota e quando a encontrou ficou paralisado.

Loki sabia que Lin era tratada como um animal, mas nunca pensou que doeria tanto ver pessoalmente todas aquelas cicatrizes já conhecidas no corpo magro, doentiamente pálido e fraco considerando as habilidades dela.

Disfarçado como algum amigo daquelas pessoas estranhas o homem se aproximou da de olhos heterocromáticos, prendendo a respiração ao vê-la tão de perto.

Céus como Lin aparentava ser frágil, parecia que um único toque poderia quebra-la por completo. Era difícil vê-la de verdade se não observasse bem, pois ela vestia roupas longas demais e seu rosto foi parcialmente coberto com um capuz, mas ele sempre a reconheceria mesmo de uma longa distância.

Loki viu quando ela notou que era observada e tremeu de medo, nem de longe lembrava a menina corajosa e alegre que ela era na maior parte do tempo quando estava com ele.

O deus se aproximou com cautela, vendo-a se encolher na cadeira em que estava sentada na medida que ele chegava mais perto.

\- Koyso, (Calma,) - ele falou baixinho em asgardiano - Maw iw, Loki, (sou eu, Loki,) - ela arregalou levemente os olhos. - fes di pwmkox, (vim te buscar,) ham fosam voqix ws imbidokwya, obihom vezi ha boyka zwohta a mwau kasiçox. (nós vamos fazer um espetáculo, apenas fique no palco quando o show começar.)

Lin assentiu de leve para não chamar atenção, o corpo dela havia parado de tremer e um pequeno sorriso insano brincou nos lábios da garota. A Stark o olhou nos olhos com carinho, o que foi logo retribuído pelo deus antes que ele saísse pela mesma porta que entrou.

Loki observou de perto a apresentação começar, aguardando o momento perfeito para a sua entrada triunfal.

\- Senhoras e senhores! - o apresentador começou - Todos já sabem que nos últimos anos temos enfrentados muitas ameaças fortes demais para que qualquer um de nós possa enfrentar! E é por isso que hoje as empresas Yoik lhes apresenta mais moderna forma de defesa pessoal!

Alguns discursos prontos depois e os soldados vestiram as armaduras a disposição, elas funcionavam perfeitamente e aparentemente eram muito bem-feitas o que de imediato agradou ao público.

Se Tony estivesse vivo e conhecesse a própria filha ele se orgulharia dela com certeza. Aquelas pessoas tentaram recriar as armaduras do Stark porque agora já não há mais um Homem de Ferro para proteger o mundo, a ideia de novos protetores de armadura fazia com que a população de certa forma se sentisse mais segura.

Quando todos já estavam devidamente presos em suas armas Loki voltou a sua aparência normal, rindo como um louco e com direito até a fumaça para dar um clima macabro.

Aqueles que assistiam na plateia gritaram em pânico, todos se lembravam de quem o jotun era e isso só os deixavam mais apavorados, mesmo que alguns estranhamente permanecessem tranquilos. O apresentador pulou para trás no susto e deixou o microfone cair, o que aumentou o sorriso divertido no rosto do suposto inimigo.

\- Olá New York! - ele saudou em inglês - Sentiram falta de mim? - a multidão gritou com medo - É, eu sei que não.

Quase que imediatamente os soldados nas armaduras ativaram as armas para atacar a nova ameaça, mas então todas elas travaram e Lin apareceu por trás das cortinas. As pessoas responsáveis pela vigilância dela fugiram antes que as coisas piorassem e a deixaram para morrer. Ela sempre seria alguém descartável para eles.

\- Vocês não acharam que eu viria até aqui sem tomar nenhuma precaução, não é? - ele olhou para a garota que jogava o mesmo jogo que ele - Como vai, minha doce marionete? - o sorriso louco continuava a brincar nos lábios dos dois.

Lin entendeu rápido, Loki queria que pensassem que o deus estava a controlando, ele não queria que soubessem da parceria entre eles, afinal sentimentos são uma fraqueza.

Então ela andou como uma perfeita boneca, diante dos olhares aterrorizados de todos Lin chamou uma das armaduras para o seu corpo, se envolvendo com ela e deixando apenas o rosto a mostra apesar de parte dele continuar sendo ocultado pela noite.

\- É tão incrível o que a mente de uma criatura tão frágil pode criar... - Loki tocou o rosto da amiga que não se mexeu nem um pouco com isso, ele mentalmente amaldiçoou cada maldito humano presente naquele lugar pelas várias cicatrizes espalhadas pela pele delicada.

Mas antes que os dois pudessem ir embora e o mundo acreditasse que o deus estava interessado nos conhecimentos terráqueos que a menina possuía trovões tomaram os céus. Em apenas alguns segundos o deus do trovão já estava ali surpreendentemente junto do Gavião Arqueiro, que de todos os Vingadores era quem mais detestava o extraterrestre trapaceiro e Loki também desconfiava que haviam outros dispostos a lutar em algum lugar por perto.

O deus da trapaça revirou os olhos parecendo chateado, aproximando Lin de si mais um pouco só por segurança.

\- Por que você sempre estraga a diversão? - o de olhos verdes perguntou ao irmão.

\- LOKI! - Thor chamou indignado, ele acreditou que o irmão havia mudado afinal e isso aconteceu justamente em um dos poucos momentos em que de fato passava em Midgard. - O que pensa que está fazendo?!

Pelo canto do olho Loki notou o espanto de Clint ao ver uma tecnologia tão semelhante à de seu falecido amigo sua exposta ao público, poucos entendiam o risco que aquelas armas podiam apresentar, mas não se importou tanto com isso.

\- Sequestrando uma gênia humana, - apontou para a mulher - o que mais seria isso? - e sorriu como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

O deus era um bom ator.

\- Eu já não tenho a mínima paciência com você, asgardiano! - o Gavião Arqueiro disse irritado apontando o dedo para ele, era uma surpresa até mesmo para o deus que o Barton viesse pessoalmente enfrentá-lo, ele não entendia como alguém conseguia se expor a tamanho perigo com tanto a perder. O humano ergueu a mão pronto para ataca-lo logo em seguida, sem a hesitação que o amigo loiro apresentava. - Então não me obrigue a te mandar de volta para a maldita cela de onde você nunca devia ter saído!

Mesmo que a Terra não considerasse Loki um verdadeiro inimigo, muitos tinham a completa noção de que confiar nele era estupidez.

Mas antes que alguém pudesse avançar Lin ergueu a mão e a levou para perto da própria cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que as outras armaduras fizeram o mesmo. Um único comando e todos teriam seus cérebros explodidos.

Loki olhou para o lado onde ela estava sem demonstrar a surpresa que sentia, Lin era louca o suficiente para matar todas as outras pessoas ali presentes e boa atriz ao ponto de faze-los acreditar que ela também se mataria.

\- Eu não mexeria um único músculo se fosse você. - Ela comentou fria, sem emoções, com seu inglês não tão bom. Havia aprendido muito bem com seu amigo jotun.

Medo passou pelos olhos dos heróis, eles temiam pela vida de todos ali.

\- Loki... essas pessoas não precisam morrer.

\- Claro que não! - o de olhos verdes concordou com o irmão - Mas não tenho escolha não é mesmo? - Loki andou para trás, levando a agora suposta referem consigo - Se não nos seguirem eu prometo que não matarei nenhum dos seus preciosos mortais.

Mesmo que não fosse uma decisão muito inteligente Thor resolveu acreditar nas palavras do deus da trapaça, mas o Clint não partilhava desta escolha, portanto ele se moveu para atacar ou fazer algo para desativar as armaduras porém aquelas com os soldados se moveram ao mesmo tempo indo para frente e fazendo uma barreira, permitindo que Loki escapasse com a mulher por trás dela. Barton não desistiu e lançou uma flecha certeira em direção a cabeça do asgardiano, apenas para vê-la sendo segurada pela refém antes que atingisse o alvo. Com ódio nos olhos o arqueiro constatou que a mulher de fato estava sendo controlada, uma humana normal nunca teria tamanho reflexo e força para fazer o que ela fez.

Foram precisos apenas alguns segundos para que uma ilusão transformasse os dois em outras pessoas, eles foram perdidos de vista e tão rápido quanto se uniram as peças das armaduras se separaram e elas caíram no chão, liberando os reféns de verdade.

\- Ah merda... - Clint quase gritou frustrado ao não ver nenhum sinal do vilão.

Enquanto isso o deus do trovão se encontrava pensativo em seu lugar, algo estava muito estranho nas atitudes de seu irmão adotivo.


	4. Você não recebe ordens de ninguém

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz Natal!!!

Quando Loki e Lin pararam de fugir eles haviam chegado em uma antiga casa abandonada longe da cidade, lugar em que o jotun costumava ir quando queria estar sozinho. A residência era bem aconchegante por assim dizer, as paredes foram pintadas em um tom suave, os móveis eram antigos e por dentro nada lembrava o fato de que ninguém morava ali de verdade.

A mulher se permitiu sair da armadura e se apoiou na parede assim que o fez, mesmo sentindo sua cabeça girar e o corpo cobrar pelo esforço de ter andando tanto ela sentiu como se aquele fosse o dia mais feliz da sua vida.

\- Am... (Oi...) - A Stark disse com um sorriso brincando nos lábios, novamente falando em asgardiano.

\- Am! (Oi!) - Loki respondeu um tanto mais alegre que o normal.

Ele se aproximou segurando a mão dela como se ela fosse uma boneca de porcelana, estava com medo de quebra-la. Não que Lin fosse alguém frágil de verdade, longe disso, muitas pessoas não aguentariam passar por nada do que ela passou, mas ela estava tão visivelmente fraca... o deus se perguntava qual foi a última vez que alguém se lembrou de alimenta-la.

Porém mesmo mal conseguindo se manter de pé a Stark olhou tudo em volta com a mais profunda curiosidade, reparando nos detalhes e se segurando para não ir explorar cada canto daquele lugar.

\- Fihno. (Venha.) - Loki a guiou sem receber protestos – Dihdie briboxox oyja imbikeoy boxo faki. (Tentei preparar algo especial para você.)

Verdade que o deus planejou nos mínimos detalhes o que aconteceria depois que ele buscasse a amiga e a levasse para ali, mas ele não contava com o fato de que a tecnologia humana pudesse ser um pouco difícil de se compreender e que ele seria obrigado a comprar as coisas que Lin tinha vontade de provar.

Não que pagar as coisas com dinheiro falso fosse comprar de verdade, mas isso não era tão importante assim.

Loki levou Lin até a cozinha e em cima da mesa ela pode ver uma grande variação de bebidas, pratos de diferentes lugares e até doces que a mulher imaginou nunca poder provar. O deus podia jurar que viu uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto dela e riu internamente sabendo que o orgulho da humana a impedia de deixar as emoções completamente a mostra, ele notou que ela se continha para ir até lá, como se esperasse um sinal.

Algumas lembranças vieram à tona naquele momento... Os homens que guardavam Lin desde criança costumavam se banquetear com os mais cheirosos e atrativos pratos enquanto ela era mantida acorrentada os observando, esperando um sinal para que pudesse se alimentar com as migalhas. Loki apertou a mão dela com um pouco mais de força.

\- Você não precisa esperar pelas minhas ordens, - acariciou a pele dela levemente com o polegar - Lin... você não recebe ordens de ninguém. Não mais.

Ela sorriu um pouco mais confiante com isso, embora já esperasse ser tratada de forma diferente quando conseguisse fugir a Stark não sabia o que as outras pessoas consideravam o normal de se fazer, Lin pediria a Loki alguns livros sobre o comportamento humano quando achasse que era o momento certo.

Eles se sentaram lado a lado na grande e velha mesa, se servindo do que parecia melhor e do que lhes despertavam mais curiosidade, aquela também era a primeira vez que Loki provava da comida humana.

\- Me conte sobre os últimos anos. - Lin pediu gesticulando com as mãos e testando seu inglês, suas pernas brincavam balançando em animação, ela gostava de suas histórias. – Nunca falamos sobre esse dia, mas eu senti quando quebraram o seu pescoço tempos atrás. - Ela se referia ao seu primeiro encontro com Thanos ao lado de Thor.

Loki revirou os olhos, mas não sentia vontade de esconder esse tipo de coisa dela.

\- Eu achei que morreria naquele momento. Não, quer dizer... eu morri naquele momento. - O deus foi sincero – É mais estranho do que parece, mas de alguma forma aquilo não aconteceu de verdade e eu acabei indo parar na Terra. - Ele riu levemente - Meu irmão ganhou um olho novo, castanho, quando o vi daquele jeito me lembrei de você. - Loki evitou olha-la enquanto falava - Mas também ganhou poderes novos e mais inimigos com isso... - suspirou - e então eu o vi sobreviver como um herói de guerra. Porém deus do trovão em sua maior glória deixou pessoas demais morrerem, está definhando aos poucos. - Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros, ela reconhecia aquele ato como prova de seu nervosismo.

Era melancolia aquilo que ela ouvia na voz do amigo.

\- Se qualquer outra pessoa estivesse ouvindo você falar desse jeito nunca imaginaria que você já tentou dominar esse mundo e matar mais pessoas do que alguém pode considerar como algo justo. - Lin sorriu irônica enquanto continuava a provar dos pratos atrativos usando suas mãos.

\- Eu nunca conseguiria erradicar o meu povo, não por falta de poder, mas porque eles são parte de mim apesar de tudo... - ela era a única pessoa que conseguia ler o deus por trás de suas mentiras, sabia que ele nunca admitiria que se importava com Asgard, mais do que qualquer um. - Eu tentei salva-los...- Loki não se sentia bem o suficiente para continuar a refeição. - Juro que tentei.

Lin segurou uma das mãos do amigo, aquela era a forma que ela conhecia de demonstrar que estaria ali por ele. O deus olhou para a humana tendo o gesto retribuído por ela, havia tanto carinho naquele ato que ambos perderam um pouco da noção do tempo.

A Stark se sentia livre como jamais havia se sentido antes, algo como alegria verdadeira brilhava em seu peito.

\- I mwbahna zi datam oziyim sobom i yefxam firmam (E suponho que todos aqueles mapas e livros velhos) – ela voltou ao asgardiano, provavelmente insegura de suas palavras e indicou um cômodo ao fundo, pouco visível para aqueles que não são muito detalhistas, onde Loki deixava suas anotações – dihnos xiyoçoa kas a miw ywda. (tenham relação com o seu luto.)

O jotun ergueu um canto dos lábios e concordou mesmo que o real motivo por trás de tudo fosse ainda mais complicado, ele ainda conseguia sentir seu pescoço se quebrando sempre que fechava os olhos, mal conseguia dormir à noite pensando no que fazer a respeito e quando achou uma solução soube que em breve partiria para o espaço, sozinho.

Libertar Lin antes de ir embora era algo que deixava o deus mais tranquilo, até que seu plano estivesse pronto ele encontraria um lugar em que ela consiga viver em paz.

\- Som ohdim ti si irbyekox mapri oziyom kaemom... (Mas antes de me explicar sobre aquelas coisas...) – a de olhos coloridos encarou os talheres um tanto confusa – Kasa i zi iw wma ema? (Como é que eu uso isso?)

Loki sorriu de leve achando engraçado alguém tão inteligente não conseguir segurar um garfo e uma faca corretamente, ele se levantou e caminhou para ficar atrás da cadeira dela e se abaixou chegando a sua altura. O asgardiano adotado ensinou com muita paciência como é que se usa cada talher e talvez, só talvez, ele tenha agradecido internamente pelo fato dela aprender rápido.

A mulher, quando acabou sua refeição, se ergueu também e caminhou devagar até onde as anotações do deus estavam a mostra, Loki a seguiu com cautela, notando uma tonalidade rosada começar a tomar conta da pele da amiga. Ela o havia explicado sobre a rápida regeneração que seu corpo ganhou depois da aplicação do soro que a mesma criou, mas ele não imaginou que a recuperação começaria em tão pouco tempo.

Lin olhou para os mapas, representações ilustradas e livros asgardianos (que por sinal lhe era confuso entender como haviam chegado ali depois do ragnarok), a Stark parecia gostar do que via.

\- Faki bridihti xawpom vibranium ta boem soem timihfayfeta timi byohido? (Você pretende roubar vibranium do país mais desenvolvido desse planeta?) - ela ergueu uma sobrancelha como se duvidasse que ele conseguiria.

\- Mie zi boxiki imdwbetiq som...- (Sei que parece estupidez, mas...-)

Loki foi interrompido pela mulher que apoiou uma mão em seu peito e disse que acreditava nele com seu olhar.

\- Boxiki oxemkota. (Parece arriscado.) - ela voltou a olhar nas anotações e tudo mais. – Som batisam kahmijwex, obihom brikema si briboxox ws bawka ohdim, kahmijwex soem ehvaxsoçaim mapri Wakanda i driehox... (Mas podemos conseguir, apenas preciso me preparar um pouco antes, conseguir mais informações sobre Wakanda e treinar...)

Loki quase conseguia ver a mente da companheira trabalhando para desenvolver o plano que ele tinha ali, traçando rotas e estratégias, ele gostava da forma com que o cérebro dela funcionava.

\- Lin, - chamou a atenção dela recebendo-a logo em seguida - não haverá nós. Eu vou sozinho.

O deus recebeu um tapa na nuca assim que acabou de falar.

\- I doa imdrohna zi iw xioysihdi bama di dakox. (É tão estranho que eu realmente posso te tocar.) - ela comentou divertida, ignorando completamente a cara de espanto do amigo e voltou a analisar as informações que tinha.

\- Bax okoma awfew a zi iw temi?! (Por acaso ouviu o que eu disse?!)

\- Awfe mês. (Ouvi sim.)

\- Ihdoa bax zi kahdehwo aynohta boxo imom kaemom kasa brikemomi si ogwtox? (Então por que continua olhando para essas coisas como precisasse me ajudar?) - as vezes Loki realmente não entendia o que se passava pela cabeça da companheira.

Lin apenas o olhou por cima dos ombros com um sorriso calmo, como se precisasse explicar algo para uma criança.

\- Baxzi faki go bomaw disba tisoem ojehta maqehna kasa mi hehjwis mi esbaxdomi kas faki. (Porque você já passou tempo demais agindo sozinho como se ninguém se importasse com você.)

O corpo do jotun paralisou por momento, Lin sempre conseguia o surpreender mesmo depois de tantos anos de convivência. Mas mesmo assim ela ainda era só uma humana, não conseguiria sobreviver a jornada que ele estava disposto a traçar, por mais que ele sempre se lembrasse da profecia, ainda não era a hora.

\- Sabe que vai morrer se for comigo agora, não é? - Loki perguntou ainda tentado a faze-la desistir.

Então a mulher se virou para ele e sorriu com o desafio.

\- Eu nunca te contei qual parte de mim eu quis modificar com aquele experimento, não é? - ela ergueu uma sobrancelha se segurando para não rir. Nem mesmo Loki sabia as dimensões do que ela já era capaz de fazer.

\- Pois é, você não disse nada. - O homem respondeu talvez um tanto desapontado.

Lin olhou para uma lâmina presa a lateral do corpo do amigo e ergueu a mão, com apenas um puxão feito por sua mente a arma veio até ela, ficando a sua disposição enquanto ela fechava os olhos.

\- Digamos que a teoria de um tal de Bruce me deu algumas ideias. - Quando seus olhos se abriram novamente eles estavam mostrando uma cor vibrante e verde.

Loki sorriu negando levemente, mas um tanto orgulhoso por ela, nunca deixaria de gostar das surpresas feitas pela amiga. Embora agora talvez devesse se preocupar um pouco com aquela ameaça sobre esmaga-lo.

(...)

Apesar das novas capacidades Lin ainda demoraria para se recuperar dos muitos anos em que viveu em cativeiro e Loki esperava que ela melhorasse ao menos fisicamente o mais rápido possível. Na primeira noite em que passaram juntos ele velou o sono dela assim como costumava fazer quando ela era criança, mas então menos de uma hora depois dela adormecer o primeiro pesadelo veio e com ele vários outros também.

Conclusão, no meio da noite era Lin quem velava o sono tão raro do deus, já que ela via seus maiores medos se aproximarem sempre que conseguia dormir, procurou algo que pudesse distrai-la até a manhã chegar e quando o relógio na parede marcou quatro da manhã a mulher parou de ler o livro que havia encontrado numa rápida exploração pela casa e se levantou do canto do chão em que estava para ir tentar preparar uma bebida popular humana conhecida como café.

\- Kixda... (Certo...) - ela olhou pelos armários, encontrando uma variedade de ingredientes que provavelmente o amigo havia comprado – Hoa tifi mix doa tevekey. (Não deve ser tão difícil.)

Quinze minutos depois a cozinha começou a pegar fogo.

A Stark vestiu a armadura e usou o sistema anti-incêndio que ela havia programado para acabar com as chamas antes que as coisas piorassem ou Loki acordasse.

Lin se segurou muito para não gargalhar, ela se divertia com a sensação de que ninguém a torturaria no dia seguinte por seu mal comportamento. Mas então ela ouviu um barulho vindo do lado de fora e olhou imediatamente para a porta vendo abaixo dela uma sombra que não deveria estar aí. Reparando melhor haviam trovões demais por perto para ser algo normal.

\- Sixto... (Merda...)

Pensando rapidamente no que fazer a mulher atraiu uma das adagas que Loki havia deixado por ali para a sua mão e ignorando a tontura que o uso de seus dons causava ela caminhou determinada para onde a ameaça estava.

Ninguém a levaria para aquele inferno de novo.

Lin sentiu que estavam prontos para arrombar a porta apesar do selo de proteção colocado pelo amigo e foi então que ela mesma a abriu e se defendeu do primeiro golpe que foi desferido pelo que ela reconheceu ser Thor. O deus do trovão não esperava por isso e recuou segundos antes de sua adaga conseguir perfurar a garganta alheia.

A de olhos heterocromáticos notou o loiro a olhando como em uma ameaça, ele não sabia quem ela era e aos poucos Clint Barton também entrou no seu campo de visão, apesar de definitivamente o asgardiano ser mais forte foi só então Lin se sentiu minimamente com medo, por causa de homens como ele tantas pessoas a machucaram...

\- Não ataque. – O arqueiro pediu ao outro - Quem está lá é a refém, não o Loki.

O som da voz de Clint acordou o outro "asgardiano" e em pouco tempo ele já havia chegado até a sala que dava acesso ao lado de fora, se preocupando levemente ao ver o que estava acontecendo.

\- Lin... Moe yaja toe! (Lin... Sai logo daí!) - Loki pediu um pouco perdido e Thor do lado de fora o ouviu falando em sua língua de origem sem entender os motivos.

\- Tifis dix xomdriota a mehoy ti ihixjeo to oxsotwxo. (Devem ter rastreado o sinal de energia da armadura.) - ela sussurrou pensando em dezenas e caminhos para conseguir sair dali. Se fosse preciso ela lutaria mesmo com todos os protestos de seu corpo para que conseguissem fugir, ou encontraria um acordo viável. Mas ela sabia como ninguém que aqueles dois, os ditos heróis, nunca ousariam ferir um refém.

Loki se aproximou e se colocou ao lado da amiga.

\- Barton. - O deus cumprimentou pronunciando o sobrenome do outro com bastante sarcasmo. – Irmão.

\- Loki. - Clint devolveu com mesmo nível de desprezo - O que quer com essa mulher? - ele perguntou tentando manter a calma e não fazer nenhum movimento que trouxesse consequências ruins.

\- Por que vocês humanos sempre pensam que sempre estou tramando algo terrível? - o homem de olhos verdes exibia um sorrisinho divertido - Mas admito que é bom que estejam aqui, realmente temos o que conversar.

\- Não temos nada o que falar um com o outro.

\- É, talvez não tenhamos, mas com a filha do seu amiguinho Homem de Ferro você tem o que falar e muito. - Loki indicou a mulher ao seu lado.

Lin não estava esperando por uma interação com os humanos tão cedo, mas ela imaginou que talvez eles fossem úteis nos planos do deus, portanto se forçou a relaxar e a deixar que as coisas seguissem conforme o de olhos verdes desejasse.

\- Não sei do que está falando, a filha do Tony é bem diferente desta garota. - A mulher reconheceu as pequenas mudanças na expressão do Barton, ela poderia facilmente arriscar dizer que ele analisava todas as chances daquela informação ser verdadeira.

Loki convenceu Thor depois de alguns minutos que o melhor seria continuarem a falar sobre aquele assunto em um lugar menos aleatório e talvez mais confortável, o príncipe pareceu verdadeiro ao dizer de que dessa vez ele não era uma ameaça. Lin achava engraçado a forma com que o amigo enganava as pessoas tão facilmente. Porém quando a questão do sequestro foi erguida e a humana como uma boa observadora notou Loki hesitar, apesar de saber que nenhum outro conseguia ler o deus como ela lia a Stark se pronunciou antes que o companheiro respondesse.

\- Ele não estava me controlando de verdade. – Ela falou em inglês gesticulando com a mão ainda ligada a armadura e fez com que a arma deixasse seu rosto a mostra para o espanto dos outros dois - E sim me salvando.

A mais nova notou o Barton a olhando com a mais pura surpresa enquanto Thor parecia um tanto aliviado por seu irmão não estar se comportando como um inimigo outra vez, embora aparentemente ele tenha acreditado na verdade de suas palavras graças a algum outro fato desconhecido pela mulher. Clint encarou suas cicatrizes com raiva, mas foram os seus olhos que tiraram a cor da pele do mais velho. Ela sabia o que aquilo significava: reconhecimento, ele se lembrava de alguém com aqueles mesmos olhos.

\- V-você.. - Gaguejou arrancando um olhar confuso do deus do trovão, ele nunca virá o arqueiro fraquejar, por fim Clint falou ainda olhando para a mais nova - Vamos para a casa da Senhora Stark, talvez tenhamos mesmo muito o que conversar.


	5. Você não tem ideia de como ela é preciosa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz ano novo!

Se não fosse trágico teria sido engraçado o momento em que Loki chegou e apresentou à companheira para o demais presentes na mansão como Lin Stark.

Thor se pegou pensando como aquela situação poderia se tornar mais constrangedora. 

Só para ter algo concreto que comprovasse a paternidade de Lin, Pepper pegou um fio de cabelo dela e pediu que Sexta-Feira comparasse seus dados com os que eram mantidos arquivados sobre Tony Stark. Agora eles estavam sentados em sofás da grande e espaçosa sala de estar da mansão Stark esperando pelo resultado do "teste de DNA". A dona da casa estava em uma poltrona com os dedos entrelaçados perdida nos próprios pensamentos, Loki e a garota estavam sentados lado a lado num sofá maior e o deus do trovão estava no mesmo sofá que o irmão embora estivesse mais afastados dos outros dois. Observando a situação de um local mais afastado estava Clint e qualquer um podia reparar que Pepper era de longe quem carregava o olhar mais triste naquele lugar. Bruce Banner se mantinha perto do arqueiro, lugar de onde olhava para Lin como se sentisse algo estranho e familiar vindo dela.

A garota Stark encarava os objetos e pessoas a volta curiosa, embora se sentisse extremamente deslocada em um ambiente como aquele, afinal ela era encarada por todos os presentes na sala de segundo a segundo. Só Loki sabia o quanto todos aqueles olhares na direção dela a incomodavam...

O deus do trovão observava o irmão um pouco ansioso, queria muito perguntar ao deus das trapaças o que se passava em sua mente, mas temia que aquele não fosse o momento certo. Loki encarava a mulher como se ela fosse a mais preciosa joia do universo e isso intrigava muito o filho de Odin.

O silencio incomodava a todos e se Loki não estivesse disposto a respeitar o momento falaria literalmente qualquer coisa só para se distrair. A presença do jotun deixava todos inquietos, mas era a mulher ao lado dele que roubava as atenções, a Senhora Stark não fazia a menor ideia de como lidar com a situação.

Todos ali notaram quando Lin pareceu escutar algo que a perturbava, tampando os ouvidos ainda sem emitir nenhum grunhido, mas com uma agonia muda mostrada em seus olhos. Loki reagiu antes dos demais, com calma e com a expressão tranquila ele se levantou erguendo uma das mãos em direção a companheira que a segurou prontamente, o seguindo enquanto o mesmo a levava para uma varanda não muito longe dali, como se ela não conseguisse respirar dentro da mansão.

Na medida que eles saíram do campo de visão dos outros, Pepper ergueu a cabeça encarando o local por onde eles passaram sem deixar de mostrar em suas feições o desgosto pela presença do asgardiano adotado.

Os amigos se afastaram pouco tempo antes do resultado do exame de DNA chegar com um "Positivo" se destacando entre as demais palavras, mas eles eram os únicos ali que não precisavam da confirmação de algo que já tinham certeza. Pepper encarava aquele pedaço de papel como se ele fosse seu próprio atestado de óbito e era quem parecia sentir mais dor com aquela notícia.

\- Dezenove anos atrás... – a ruiva começou a falar atraindo a atenção dos demais - Obadiah Stane, quando Tony ainda confiava nele, disse a ele que havia engravidado uma repórter. - ela fez um pequeno gesto com as mãos e Sexta-Feira logo projetou hologramas que mostravam fotos de uma menina sorridente de cinco anos com olhos coloridos ao lado de sua mãe - Mas então ouve um acidente... - as imagens mudaram para notícias de jornais que relatavam a morte da repórter e da filha do Stark - Disseram que ela estava morta antes mesmo que Tony pudesse vê-la. - Aquele pequeno fiapo de esperança que unia a viúva do Homem de Ferro a sua motivação para continuar a viver em momentos assim se tornava cada vez mais próximo de romper.

Pepper se levantou, completamente sem forças para fazer aquela expressão falsa de segurança que se acostumou a manter em seu rosto e andou alguns passos em direção ao seu quarto.

\- Vocês podem ficar à vontade se quiserem... É uma casa grande, Sexta-feira mostrará os quartos a vocês. - disse aos que estavam presentes sem olha-los de fato e continuou seu caminho.

As máscaras que a bilionária costumava usar estavam ruindo aos poucos.

Clint a seguiu.

(...)

Pouco tempo depois, mais próximos da varanda do que deveriam estar, Bruce e o deus do trovão observavam Lin e Loki, eles estavam muito curiosos com o que estava acontecendo com o deus das trapaças.

\- Você está calado demais em relação ao que estou acostumado, Thor. - Banner comentou sussurrando, aquele silêncio todo já estava o deixando irritado.

\- Você acha que o Loki e ela namoram? - o deus perguntou - Olha só como eles se olham! Com certeza estão namorando! Por que meu irmão não me contou que estava namorando com alguém?! - Thor fazia movimentos com as mãos enquanto falava, como se para dar ênfase no assunto.

\- O quê?! - Bruce franziu o cenho - Com tudo o que aconteceu você está nesse estado por ciúmes... - Ele apontou para Loki que estava de costas - ...dele?! Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo! Devia ter ficado calado.

\- Não! Claro que não! - Thor nunca admitiria que ficou constrangido naquele momento - Por que eu sentiria ciúmes do meu próprio irmão?! Loki e o amor são coisas estranhas de se imaginar juntas.

Ambos ouviram uma risada abafada perto demais e quando olharam para frente Lin estava se segurando para não rir, Loki carregava um sorriso contido no rosto e ambos pareciam cientes de seus observadores desde que eles chegaram.

\- Eu ainda acho que vocês formariam um belo casal se sentissem alguma atração por um pelo outro e se essa ideia ao mesmo tempo não parecesse tão absurda. - A Stark comentou se referindo aos irmãos que não possuíam nenhum laço de sangue que os ligasse, Loki parecia se divertir com a situação. Thor, emburrado, cada vez menos entedia a filha de Tony e o príncipe, enquanto Banner continuava a sentir uma sensação familiar vinda da mulher diferente a sua frente.

\- Está se sentindo melhor? – Thor perguntou tentando soar gentil.

\- Estou sim. – Lin lhe sorriu, embora as cicatrizes em seu rosto amedrontassem o mais velho – As vozes já pararam.

A humana a muito tempo já havia se acostumado com as dúvidas que as pessoas tinham em relação a sua saúde mental, portanto o que estava escondido no olhar daqueles dois já não a incomodava mais.

Para evitar que o clima estranho voltasse foi Bruce quem procurou um novo assunto para falarem. Ele comentou algo sobre ciências e o experimento com raios gama, até algo sobre o mar ali perto e acabou despertando o interesse da mais nova. Os dois caminharam mansão a fora até chegarem à praia não muito longe dali, vamos admitir que o cientista teve uma boa ideia, mantê-los em um ambiente fechado não era exatamente algo muito agradável.

Loki voltou para a varanda em silêncio observando-os de longe, o loiro o acompanhou, ainda procurando traços do suposto relacionamento nas expressões do irmão.

\- Eu continuo solteiro se quer saber. - O deus das trapaças comentou como quem não quer nada, ainda se divertindo por dentro.

\- Eu não entendo... - Thor confessou com o cenho levemente franzido - Como foi que você conheceu aquela garota? E por que vocês dois parecem tão próximo?

Toda a surpresa de Thor era genuína, ele nunca pensou que Loki um dia seria gentil com alguém por vontade própria, para ele no futuro o irmão seria o tipo de velho rabugento que assusta criancinhas. Aumentando o espanto do loiro o jotun parecia disposto a conversar sem mentiras em suas palavras. Talvez Thor o levasse no dia seguinte até algum médico humano só para ter certeza de que está tudo bem.

\- Lin foi a primeira pessoa que me chamou aqui na terra. Alguém que me olhou desde a primeira vez que me viu como se eu fosse a criatura mais importante do universo. - Loki parecia nostálgico, mas então ele olhou para o irmão como se estivesse pronto para aprontar alguma coisa - Thor, você não tem ideia de como ela é preciosa.

\- Lin Stark... – o loiro disse como se o nome o trouxesse algumas lembranças – Aposto que você adoraria esfregar a verdade na cara do Heimdall se ele estivesse vivo, só para provar que não estava mentindo anos atrás.

\- Mas que surpresa, talvez você esteja me conhecendo melhor. – Loki sorriu um pouco, sem segundas intenções, observando Lin lá na praia interagindo com a água como se fosse uma criança.

O deus do trovão de certa forma ficava feliz com os sentimentos que conseguia ler no rosto do irmão e na forma como a Stark cativou o carinho do de olhos verdes, mas ainda havia uma pontada de inveja no coração do loiro. Thor não se lembrava da última vez em que conseguiu ser o alvo das boas intenções do irmão por mais de um dia, por sinal o período de paz entre eles havia começado apenas depois da destruição de Asgard e mesmo assim o de olhos agora coloridos ainda desconfiava que poderia ser esfaqueado pelo outro a qualquer momento.

Talvez o loiro devesse checar a temperatura do irmão para ter certeza de que este não está delirando com febre.

\- Você gosta dela? - o filho de Odin não era muito bom com esses assuntos - Digo... gostaria se ela estivesse ao seu lado pra sempre?

Foi a vez de Loki franzir o cenho.

\- Não me parece sábio estar para sempre ao lado de alguém que não hesitaria em te matar se a situação sugerisse isso.

\- Eu tenho certeza que ela conseguiria lidar com o seu temperamento. - Thor sorriu de lado, mas Loki fez uma expressão que era a mistura entre indignação e diversão.

\- Não sei o porquê de ainda me surpreender com essa má impressão que você tem da minha pessoa. - O príncipe riu de leve - Eu estava falando da humana, não de mim. - O loiro pareceu confuso. - Talvez você entenda se a conhecer melhor.

O sorriso no rosto do irmão foi o que bastou para que Thor aceitasse que talvez o silêncio momentaneamente fosse a melhor escolha, portanto ambos ficaram quietos, apenas observando Bruce todo atrapalhado e molhado tentando sair da água após ter sido empurrado, literalmente, para lá com o objetivo de pegar uma concha bonita para a mais nova.

(...)

Quando Lin voltou para dentro da mansão ela estava completamente encharcada, tremendo pelo frio, mas acima de tudo sorridente, ela carregava algumas conchas em uma das mãos e os dedos metálicos na outra afinal não seria muito inteligente coloca-los na água. Sexta-feira os ofereceu um banho que foi logo aceito embora a mulher ainda parecesse hesitar um pouco quanto a isso. A Stark foi guiada por um dos robôs da casa para o quarto em que ficaria e em seguida para o banheiro de lá, aguardando do lado de fora enquanto a máquina preparava a banheira.

Pouco depois, quando tudo estava devidamente arrumado no banheiro a humana caminhou até a banheira enquanto o robô se retirava e trancou a porta ao passar por ela. Lin se despiu devagar, tentando imaginar para que serviam todos aqueles produtos que estavam espalhados pelo cômodo e por fim pegou apenas o que lhe lembrava um sabonete. A Stark entrou na água com cuidado, quase escorregando, mas no fim a temperatura quente a confortou arrancando um suspiro satisfeito de seus lábios, ela não se lembrava da última vez que pode se banhar com algo que não fosse água fria, suas experiências envolvendo banheiros não eram as melhores.

Lin costumava se sentir tão suja... Ela nunca se esquecia das mãos que a tocaram, da dor de cada uma das cicatrizes ou do nojo que sentiu em cada uma das vezes que abusaram de seu corpo. A Stark pegou uma esponja, esfregando sua pele com tanta força que alguns pontos começaram a sangrar um pouco, ela sentia tanta dor... Não física, mas emocional. Existia uma angústia tão antiga em seu peito e as vezes Lin arriscava dizer que essa tão conhecida sensação a acompanhava desde o seu nascimento, era quase como se ela guardasse algum muito forte dentro de si e essa coisa desejasse muito se libertar.

Em seu pensamento foi feito uma nota mental de perguntar ao Bruce como era viver com o Hulk antes de entrar em equilíbrio com ele, quem sabe também exista algo como o ser verde dentro de si, se Lin não fosse tão calma provavelmente já teria descoberto a veracidade dessa hipótese.

Um tempo depois, quando a água já estava fria, a humana deixou a banheira e vestiu o roupão que o robô havia deixado para ela, logo quando terminou encarou-se no espelho se perguntando se seria capaz de viver uma vida normal com aquele rosto. Lin gostava de suas cicatrizes, mas sabia que os outros não compartilhavam de sua opinião, pessoas normais teriam medo de si.

Chegava a ser irônico que aqueles que causaram suas marcas fossem os mesmos a teme-las.

Mas então algo no banheiro desprendeu a mulher de seus devaneios. PORQUÊ HÁ UM BURACO DO ESPAÇO TEMPO SURGINDO NA PAREDE?

\- Som a zi... (Mas o quê...) - Lin arregalou os olhos correndo para a porta na tentativa de fugir, porém aquela coisa a sugou antes que a humana conseguisse alcançar a maçaneta.

(...)

\- Ela morreu? – Lin ouviu uma voz familiar dizer.

\- Claro que não, ela está respirando. – Outra voz tão familiar quanto respondeu.

A mulher se esforçou para abrir os olhos, vendo Thor e Loki a encarando na medida em que tentava se sentar. Um Thor e um Loki... diferentes?

\- O que está acontecendo? – ela sussurrou confusa em inglês e conforme olhava ao redor notou um porta-retratos que chamou sua atenção, nele aquele Loki loiro de olhos azuis estava abraçado a uma versão dela sem cicatrizes e surpreendentemente grávida. – Onde estou?

\- Você nos reconhece? – O Thor de cabelos negros, sem barba e de olhos verdes que estava usando óculos e jaleco perguntou com muita expectativa, já homem que se parecia com Loki ficou quieto, ele estava um tanto melancólico e a encarava com tanta tristeza que por um momento Lin sentiu que deveria se levantar e abraça-lo, mas aquele sotaque estranho, aquela aparência diferente e o porta-retratos a deixavam muito inquieta para que cogitasse toca-lo.

\- Vocês se parecem com pessoas que eu conheço. – Optou por falar a verdade, mas não dar muitas informações.

\- Ah! Ótimo! – o que se parecia com Thor disse empolgado – Meu nome é Chris e ele é o Thomas, meu irmão. Nós estamos testando um portal para entrar em contato com seres do multiverso, você é a primeira pessoa que conseguimos trazer pra cá! Isso não é ótimo?!

\- Multiverso...? – Lin sussurrou tentando lembrar do significado dessa palavra, enquanto se sentava devagar, até o momento em que um dos livros asgardianos surgiu em sua memória, o que resultou num leve arregalar de olhos por sua parte. – É a primeira vez que entro em contato com alguém de outra realidade! – a mulher como boa cientista começou a se empolgar também. 

\- Uma pergunta muito importante! – o Thor 2, por assim dizer, gesticulou alegre enquanto falava – Como eu sou no lugar de onde você vem? – ele pegou uma prancheta para anotar as informações.

\- Hum... – Lin passou as mãos pelo sofá em que se encontrava, tentando reunir tudo o que sabia a respeito do loiro que conhecia, pouco se importando se ainda estava de roupão – Tecnicamente eu fui apresentada para ele hoje, mas sei que ele é um deus poderoso, loiro de olhos azuis e que tem um relacionamento muito íntimo com um martelo.

\- UM DEUS?! – O Thor 2 quase caiu para trás pela surpresa deixando a prancheta ir parar no chão e depois agarrou o tal Thomas pelos ombros o sacudindo mais empolgado ainda, se é que isso era possível. – UM DEUS, TOM! AH VIU SÓ?! EU SABIA QUE TRAZER A SUA ESPOSA DA TERRA DOIS SERIA UMA ÓTIMA IDEIA! - Lin passou a considera-lo uma criatura engraçada. – E ele? – O moreno apontou para o irmão que continuava calado embora houvesse se afastado do outro como se aquela reação fosse uma doença contagiosa – O que ele é?

\- Um deus também. – O loiro lançou um sorriso irônico pro irmão, mesmo demonstrando certa indiferença com o assunto. – Inteligente, conhecedor das artes místicas, excelente mentiroso e um grande inimigo da Terra. – Agora o Loki 2 pareceu um pouco satisfeito.

\- Faz sentido. – Ele comentou calmo, sorrindo de leve.

Céus, Lin considerava muito estranho conversar com um Loki que não era o seu Loki.

\- E você se casou com essa coisa mesmo assim? – apontou de novo para o irmão. – Eu nunca entendi a sua versão daqui, por gostar dele e tal, ela era definitivamente muito diferente do meu irmão, eles viviam brigando por tudo e então ela morreu. Foi muito triste, meu sobrinho vai ser completamente estragado crescendo só com o pai. – Thor 2 não parava de falar.

\- As coisas são muito diferentes por lá. – A Stark entendeu a mágoa do Loki 2 quando a encarava, a esposa dele era uma outra versão dela e estava morta afinal. – Não sou casada com o ele e nem posso engravidar.

\- Oh... – Thor 2 agora pareceu entender que era melhor ficar quieto.

\- Sou casada com sua outra versão, Chris, – ela revirou os olhos sorrindo irônica – nunca me relacionaria com o idiota do irmão dele, credo, ele é tão imprevisível e sem sentimentos. – Ela fez uma careta estranha, que a deixava engraçada por conta das cicatrizes.

Thor 2 agora parecia alguns tons mais pálido e encarrou o irmão com medo da reação dele, esquecendo momentaneamente que a mulher havia afirmado anteriormente que havia conhecido Thor naquele mesmo dia. Depois de um curto tempo em silêncio o loiro parou de tentar se conter e começou a rir, chegando até a enxugar as lágrimas de divertimento que escorriam um pouco, o que arrancou um sorriso contente da mulher.

\- Você se parece muito com ela. Obrigado.

\- Disponha. – Ela alargou um pouco mais o sorriso – É estranho pra mim ver alguém com o rosto dele triste. – A Stark deu de ombros.

Thor 2 agora parecia emburrado, ele até tinha cruzado os braços e se negado à olhar para os outros dois. O moreno desejava se juntar a sua versão da Terra 2 para não ficar mais sozinho em meio as travessuras daqueles dois.

\- Mas então, - Lin se levantou – me contem sobre esse lugar. – Ela olhava tudo ao seu redor com curiosidade, mesmo que no fundo as coisas não aparentassem ser tão diferente do que viu no seu pouco tempo de liberdade.

Era estranho como as pessoas confiavam nela com tanta facilidade, Lin poderia muito bem ser algum tipo de gênia do mal e aqueles dois estariam dando a ela informações valiosas ou até mesmo trazendo um grande mal para a sua realidade. A mais nova de longe viu o próprio reflexo em um grande espelho e se surpreendeu ao ver que seus dois olhos estavam castanhos, naquele momento também notou que não ouvia as vozes em sua mente.

\- Não sei como é lá onde você vive, mas aqui existem pessoas que chamamos de mutantes. – Thor 2 começou a explicar – Não deve ser tão incrível quanto viver com deuses, porém alguns nesse mundo nascem com habilidades especiais. Thomas por exemplo, foi ele quem abriu o portal para a sua realidade! Isso não é maravilhoso? - O homem sorria como se tivesse feito a maior descoberta do século. – Meu sobrinho é uma criatura curiosa, tem asas de morcego, rabo, olhos vermelhos, parece um pequeno monstrinho, que bom que ainda é um bebê.

\- Interessante... – a mulher sussurrou, muita coisa passava livremente por sua mente no momento e ela ainda encarava a sua imagem refletida – Foi realmente bom que me trouxeram até aqui. – Lin se virou em direção aos dois homens, encarando precisamente o que era capaz de entrar em contato com outras realidades. – Eu tenho um favor a pedir.


	6. Essa parte de mim tem muitos nomes

A Stark não sabia quanto tempo se passou até que a mandaram de volta para a sua própria realidade, mas quando se viu outra vez no banheiro da mansão do Homem de Ferro teve que reagir rápido o bastante para que não fosse atingida pela porta. Lin já estava mantendo o papel de mulher confiante e segura de si a tempo demais, quase cedeu aos instintos e correu para longe como um gatinho assustado na medida em que Thor entrava no banheiro.

As vozes voltaram com força, ela mal conseguia diferenciar o jotun de qualquer outro dos humanos que já a machucaram, sua mente trabalhava rápido demais para receber as informações e talvez isso tenha influenciado no fato de que agora ela se empurrava contra a parede com as mãos no ouvido, envolvida demais em uma crise de ansiedade para lembrar que não estava mais presa.

Lin conseguia fingir muito bem na maior parte do tempo, ela sempre agia como se nada a atingisse, mas a verdade é que ela já estava tão quebrada que só conseguia ficar minimamente tranquila na presença do amigo de olhos verdes. Talvez tenha sido aquela expressão no rosto dela que amoleceu o coração da Senhora Stark quando ela também entrou no banheiro, o que fez com que ela sentisse vontade de pega-la no colo e abraça-la como se fosse uma criança. Talvez tenha sido a cor avermelhada na banheira que fez com que Pepper sentisse vontade de cuidar de cada ferimento que ela causou a si mesma durante o banho, por mais que a menina já não se lembrasse da existência deles em seu corpo.

A mudança de realidade mexeu com seja lá o que causasse essas reações na parte física e na mente da humana, por um momento foi como se todas as sensações estranhas houvessem sumido e logo em seguida voltado com mais força.

Lin não viu quando Loki entrou no banheiro empurrando Thor para tira-lo do caminho, não viu a culpa nos olhos da mulher de seu pai, apenas sentiu quando foi envolvida em um abraço e foi erguida do chão como uma leve boneca. Isso não a deixou mais lúcida, a mulher não estava acostumada com abraços, porém seu corpo não reagia aos seus comandos e por isso se quer tentou empurra-lo.

Todos observaram sem reação quando o "asgardiano" quase correu com ela para o quarto e a colocou na cama com cuidado, indo em seguida na direção das janelas e as abrindo para que o ar corresse com mais facilidade. Loki por fim foi de novo até Lin, tirando suas mãos de seus ouvidos e as segurando entrelaçadas a suas com força. Não estava surgindo o efeito esperado e como último recurso, para o espanto de todos, o deus deixou que sua pele adquirisse um tom azul e afastou de seu rosto todas as semelhanças que poderia ter com um humano.

Lin encarou os olhos vermelhos do amigo com persistência e voltou a respirar normalmente, aos poucos seus olhos conseguiram focar outra vez na realidade a sua volta e por um momento todos diriam ter visto seu olho castanho mais claro que o normal, mas esse era um fato que ninguém prestou muita atenção.

\- A presença de vocês assusta ela. – Loki disse olhando para Pepper e para Clint, o arqueiro estava de longe apoiado na parede, quase não era possível notar sua presença. – Lin não tem boas lembranças envolvendo os humanos. – Sua pele voltava aos poucos para o tom que todos consideravam normal, deixando para trás qualquer semelhança com um gigante de gelo. – Então por mais que eu queira que ela consiga interagir com todos vocês, - Loki não se preocupou em parecer honesto. – peço que a deixem sozinha comigo por enquanto.

\- E por que qualquer um de nós deveria acreditar que o melhor para ela é estar com você? – Bruce, que até então permanecia quieto ao lado da Senhora Stark, perguntou desconfiado. Aparentemente nenhum dos outros presentes conseguia dizer alguma coisa naquele momento.

\- Porque enquanto ela era torturada pela sua raça durante anos eu fui o único que tentou ajudar. – O deus sorriu como se desafiasse qualquer um a contesta-lo. – Sem falar que também sou o único em que ela confia.

Clint olhou para a filha do amigo como se a julgasse tola por confiar no jotun, mas no fundo até ele compreendia que Lin não deveria ficar ao lado de seres que lhe trazem tanto medo. Ela estava livre agora e Pepper se sentia disposto a fazer com que a garota confiasse nela, que talvez a chamasse de mãe um dia. A mulher era um pedaço de Tony que ainda vivia no final das contas. 

Sim, a ideia de acolhe-la como filha a agradava bastante e considerando que a mais nova até conseguiu replicar as antigas armaduras do pai talvez não fosse tão difícil assim gostar dela. Foi com esse pensamento que Pepper saiu do quarto acompanhada de Clint sem dizer uma única palavra e ele continuou estranhamente quieto. Banner ainda não se sentia completamente à vontade com Loki por perto, então também partiu com os outros dois. Thor foi quem demorou mais tempo para se mexer, ele reconhecia o olhar perdido da mulher e sentia como se fosse parte do seu dever cuidar dela. O loiro praticamente já a considerava parte da família e o irmão o considerava um idiota por se apegar tão facilmente a alguém.

\- Isso que aconteceu com ela... – Ele começou sem saber como abordar o assunto, conversas nunca foram o dom de sua família – É a primeira vez?

\- Não. – Loki respondeu enquanto envolvia o corpo magro e frágil da amiga em seus braços, a abraçando gentilmente para que ela se sentisse segura. Lin estava gostando da estranha sensação do carinho e ficou quietinha sentindo o cheiro do corpo do outro, era estranhamente agradável. – Acontece mais vezes do que seria saudável.

Loki passou sua mão nos cabelos dela, ignorando os nós pela extensão dos fios ondulados. Thor começou a achar que era bonito vê-los um com o outro.

\- Sinceramente espero que ela fique melhor. – O loiro foi honesto e deixou o quarto logo depois.

Mais por instinto do que por qualquer outra coisa a mais nova passou a retribuir o carinho com o passar dos minutos, ela envolveu um dos braços ao redor da cintura do deus, o acariciou de leve onde sua mão direita repousou e ficou sem saber o que fazer com sua outra mão. O silêncio prevaleceu até o momento em que Lin sussurrou baixinho na única língua que dominava a pronúncia completamente.

\- Sehnom bresiexom naxom ti yepixtoti imdoa mihta ws dohda isakeahohdim. (Minhas primeiras horas de liberdade estão sendo um tanto emocionantes.) – Ela sorriu pela primeira vez se sentindo em paz.

\- Doyfiq odi soem ta zi tifixeos. (Talvez até mais do que deveriam.) – Ele também sorriu e reparou no que ela estava vestindo. – Faki oehto imdo ti xawboa... (Você ainda está de roupão...) – Loki levantou se separando a contragosto da bolinha de afeto em que ambos estavam, ele caminhou até o canto do quarto e pegou um conjunto de pijama aparentemente confortável entregando a ela logo depois. – Oka zi foe vekox ws bawka yoxja som hoa boxiki zi voe ehkasato-yo. (Acho que vai ficar um pouco largo, mas não parece que vai incomoda-la.)

Lin também se ergueu e pegou a roupa que lhe era oferecida, estranhando a maciez que sentiu ao toca-la.

\- Dwta pis. (Tudo bem.) – Ela soltou o laço que mantinha o roupão em seu corpo, o retirando sem se importar com a presença do amigo. Loki se virou em respeito, mesmo que não fosse a primeira vez que a visse sem roupas.

Quando a mais nova terminou de se vestir o deus voltou a encara-la achando fofa a visão que teve. Lin estava com o pijama macio azul claro que era um tanto maior do que ela e que tinha estampa de patinhos o acompanhando, era estranho pensar que a mulher aparentava ser uma linda imagem em harmonia entre delicadeza e caos.

\- Doyfiq faki tifimi dihdox taxsex ws bawka. (Talvez você devesse tentar dormir um pouco.) – Ele sugeriu calmo enquanto pegava um cobertor e a envolvia com ele. Lin não protestou muito e aceitou tentar adormecer, ela estava se sentindo feliz como nunca havia se sentido. Loki se aproximou voltando a se sentar na cama um pouco mais sério do que estava a segundos atrás, a Stark o acompanhou ficando ao seu lado. – Boxie ti mihde-yo ihzohda faki imdofo ha pohniexa, oyjwso kaemo odefaw a memdiso ti mijwxohko to komo i faki hoa ximbahtiw zohta di kosie. Ixo kaso mi faki hoa imdifimi yo, iw bridihteo ziprox o baxda boxo fix mi imdofo dwta pis som a Thor ojew bresiexa i dato oziyo kahvwmoa okahdikiw. (Parei de senti-la enquanto você estava no banheiro, alguma coisa ativou o sistema de segurança da casa e você não respondeu quando te chamei. Era como se você não estivesse lá, eu pretendia quebrar a porta para ver se estava tudo bem, mas o Thor agiu primeiro e toda aquela confusão aconteceu.) – Ele parecia confuso – Ahti faki imdofo? (Onde você estava?)

\- Hoa moe toziyi pohniexa. (Não sai daquele banheiro.) – Lin foi sincera de acordo com suas lembranças. – Som... (Mas...) – Ela pareceu procurar e encontrar algo errado em sua mente. – Zi imdrohna, i kasa mi defimi ws paxoa tawxota ha zi okahdikiw. Hoa si yispra ti dwta a zi veq ihzohda imdefi yo. (Que estranho, é como se tivesse um borrão dourado no que aconteceu. Não me lembro de tudo o que fiz enquanto estive lá.)

\- Doyfiq faki go imdefimi is kremi zohta o kahvwmoa kahvwkoa. (Talvez você já estivesse em crise quando a confusão começou.) – Loki divagou.

\- I, doyfiq. (É, talvez.)

(...)

" _Haverá um dia em que a destruição de Asgard será eminente e com a morte de metade da população pelas mãos do grande Titã louco que reunirá todas as mais poderosas pedras do universo, a legítima portadora das belas joias terá consigo novamente o seu lugar de direito perante o universo_."

Não havia um dia desde o ataque a New York que Loki se esquecesse daquela antiga profecia asgardiana que nem mesmo Odin, quando ainda estava vivo, parecia dar a devida importância.

Lin no momento estava dormindo tranquilamente, o que era bem raro e por isso ainda mais gracioso de se observar. Pepper havia disponibilizado um bom quarto para ela e como o jotun não era exatamente bem-vindo por ali a dona da casa fez questão de se esquecer de ceder um cômodo a ele, o que resultou no de olhos verdes dividindo a acomodação com a mais nova.

A Stark estava deitada sobre o tapete, envolvida por cobertores caríssimos e agora devidamente vestida como uma humana normal. Loki a observava de cima da confortável cama também usando roupas comuns semelhantes a um pijama que terráqueos usariam. Lin não conseguia descansar em um colchão, era cedo demais para ela se acostumar e somente por isso ela escolheu ficar no tapete felpudo.

Loki divagava sobre o momento em soube quem ela realmente era e desde daquele dia tinha certeza que o destino adorava brincar com os seus sentimentos...

" _O deus estava na Terra e carregava o Tesseract com ele, portanto em um momento de tranquilidade, antes que alguém tentasse encontra-lo ele decidiu que era uma boa hora para visitar sua única amiga. Se tudo desse certo em breve ela estaria ali, ao lado dele._

_Quando se projetou para ela imediatamente a permitiu ver como era o ambiente em que se encontrava, esperando que aquilo já trouxesse um pouco de alegria aos olhinhos coloridos._

_Mas Lin estava inquieta, suas mãos tampavam seus ouvidos com força e ela não parecia conseguir vê-lo ali, aquilo preocupou o deus, ainda mais quando ela passou a encarar fixamente o local onde Loki escondia a pedra do infinito_.

- _Iyo imdo si kosohta... (Ela está me chamando...) - Lin sussurrou tão baixinho que se a essa altura o homem não estivesse ao seu lado ele não teria ouvido. – Jedohta i jedohta boxo zi iw fo pwmko-yo. (Gritando e gritando para que eu vá busca-la.)_

\- _Zis imdo di kosohta? (Quem está te chamando?) - Loki perguntou só agora atraindo a atenção da humana para ele._

 _O olhar que ela lhe lançou não era o que ele esperava, não era ela ali e sim algo muito mais antigo, cujo a existência ninguém havia comprovado_.

- _Imo boxdi ti ses dis swedam hasim. (Essa parte de mim tem muitos nomes.) - Sua voz não era mais a mesma. – Som a miw bafa o koso ti Tesseract. (Mas o seu povo a chama de Tesseract.) - Ele viu uma agonia e dor diferentes do que um humano mostraria aparecerem em seus olhos. – O gaeo go vekaw yahji ti komo bax disba tisoem, iyo i om awdrom zixis faydox. (A joia já ficou longe de casa por tempo demais, ela e as outras querem voltar.)_

 _O descontrole que essas palavras trouxeram ao deus fizeram a pele dele se tornar azul sem que ele percebesse. Foi enquanto sua mente trabalhava em busca de respostas que aquela tão velha profecia do infinito surgiu em seus pensamentos e a compreensão veio aos seus olhos agora vermelhos como sangue_.

\- _Imdo dwta pis, (Está tudo bem,) - Loki tentou inutilmente toca-la. – faki foe xikwbixax om mwom boxdim ho naxo kixdo. (você vai recuperar as suas partes na hora certa.)_

_Lin o observou acreditando na verdade de suas palavras, ela se acalmou na medida em que a voz em sua mente parou e seus olhos voltaram a brilhar como sempre faziam na companhia do amigo."_

Desde que Thanos trouxe as outras joias para a terra Lin cada vez mais tinha surtos como aquele, as pedras a chamavam, imploravam para que ela as reivindicassem e Loki temia pelo dia que isso aconteceria pois sabia que o corpo humano jamais aguentaria o poder daquelas coisas. Talvez ele devesse confiar mais nas habilidades da mulher, mas continuava a acreditar que ainda não era a hora certa para que ela reinasse.

O universo se ajoelharia aos pés dela, porém ainda faltava muito tempo para que isso acontecesse.

Naquele mesmo dia, enquanto esperavam o resultado do exame de DNA a Stark adotou aquela expressão de agonia outra vez e somente Loki sabia do que aquilo se tratava, ele a levou para o primeiro lugar arejado que encontrou e acariciou suas costas com calma na medida em que sua respiração voltava ao normal.

Já era difícil para ela agir como se estivesse tranquila na presença dos humanos, aquelas vozes que a perturbavam eram só mais uma coisa na sua longa lista de problemas.

" _\- Kahmeja awfex datom om miem ojaxo... (Consigo ouvir todas as seis agora...) – Lin comentou olhando para as estrelas que brilhavam no céu. – Mehda kasa mi iyom bwtimis fex o odi ses o zoyzix. (Sinto como se elas pudessem vir a até mim a qualquer momento.) – A expressão dela se tornou levemente sombria. – Oziyi nasis zi fimdi a mespaya to osixeko is ws obixdota, oko zi iyi vae ehvaxsoto ti oyja zi hoa bixdihkeo oa disba tiyi. (Aquele homem que veste o símbolo da américa em um uniforme apertado, acho que ele foi informado de algo que não pertencia ao tempo dele.)_

- _Bax zi oko ema? (Por que acha isso?) – O de olhos verdes perguntou levemente curioso. Embora já suspeitasse do que ela estava se referindo, mesmo que não tivesse certeza._

- _Kahmeja fi-ya. (Consigo vê-lo.) – Lin disse com uma calma completamente diferente do que a situação exigia. – Hoa iyi is me... mopi? (Não ele em si...sabe?) – Ela gesticulou mesmo que aquela ação não ajudasse na explicação. – Is siwm bimotiyam figa zi iyi kowmaw wso johti voyno há swhta kasa kahnikisam. (Em meus pesadelos vejo que ele causou uma grande falha no mundo como conhecemos.)_

\- _Ema mejheveko zi a timizeyepea is boxdim i kwybo tiyi? (Isso significa que o desequilíbrio em partes é culpa dele?) – Até mesmo Loki hesitou, o Capitão América não era exatamente alguém que ele considerava ruim. Embora isso não significasse que não o mataria se precisasse. Ninguém sabia exatamente o que aconteceu no dia em que ele foi para o passado e escolheu ficar por lá._

\- _Mes. (Sim.) – Ela franziu o cenho como se pudesse ver aquilo em que se referia naquele exato momento. – Oka zi dis oyja ixota, Loki. Kasa mi oyjwis nawfimi prekota sweda kas a disba. (Acho que tem algo errado, Loki. Como se alguém houvesse brincado muito com o tempo.) – Ela levou a mão direita até o próprio rosto deixando que os dois dedos metálicos que nela estavam tocassem sua testa, Lin parecia confusa com o que quer que estiva ouvindo. –Zix teqix... iw oka zi vae ema. Om kaemom hoa voqis sweda mihdeta ho sehno kopiko. (Quer dizer... eu acho que foi isso. As coisas não fazem muito sentido na minha cabeça.) - Eles ficaram por um momento em silêncio, Loki não sabia exatamente o que dizer. Mas então a mulher se lembrou de algo e voltou a falar. – Oziyis sobom i ohadokaim zi fe soem kita... faki zix kijox o gaeo ta imboka. Bax zi? (Aqueles mapas e anotações que vi mais cedo... você quer chegar à joia do espaço. Por quê?)_

_Loki suspirou._

\- _Nagi simsa faki si temi zi mihdew siw bimkaka ziprox. (Hoje mesmo você me disse que sentiu meu pescoço quebrar.) – O deus decidiu ser honesto. – Iw dospis mihde. Iw dihna kixdiqo zi saxe zohta Thanos zipraw a siw bimkoko. (Eu também senti. Eu tenho certeza que morri quando Thanos quebrou o meu pescoço.) – Loki se apoiou na mesma grade de proteção em que Lin já estava apoiada. – Som ihdoa... (Mas então...) – Ele fechou os olhos se demorando ao abri-los – Zohta vezie maqehna bixte o kahkeihkeo ti fiq i ti oyjwso vaxso vwe boxo xis Jotunheim, ho sehno vaxso axejehoy kasa mi dwta a zi okahdikiw vami ws mahna zwes i zohta kahmijwe kijox oz eis Midgard vwe ehvaxsota zi am nwsoham fihkixos Thanos. Ema vox oyjws mihdeta boxo faki? Iw ywdie kahdro am bomota ha bomota i bixte, som hihnws tiyim mixeo doa vaxdi boxo ema, i kasa mi oyjwis defimi tierota ofemota o sweda disba zi Thanos fexeo ws teo i timkreda kas tidoynis a zi iyi ixo koboq ti voqix. Iw dihna fefeta wso ihkihokoa, o odwoyetoti hoa i kasa iw si yispra i ema is omwmdo. (Quando fiquei sozinho perdi a consciência de vez e de alguma forma fui parar em Jotunheim, na minha forma original como se tudo o que aconteceu fosse um sonho ruim e quando consegui chegar aqui em Midgard fui informado que os humanos venceram Thanos. Isso faz algum sentido para você? Eu lutei contra os vingadores no passado e perdi, mas nenhum deles seria tão forte para isso, é como se alguém tivesse deixado avisado a muito tempo que Thanos viria um dia e descrito com detalhes o que ele era capaz de fazer. Eu tenho vivido uma encenação, a atualidade não é como eu me lembro e isso me assusta.)_

_Loki nunca foi uma pessoa completamente boa, mas também nunca foi 100% ruim, ele se preocupava com algumas pessoas a seu modo. Mas pensem bem, se os mundos deixassem de existir não haveria mais ninguém a se enganar._

\- _Ihdihta a zi zix teqix. Oyjwis swtaw a kwxma ta swhta, feayaw om xijrom i dwta soem. Iw is bixjwhda zi kahmizihkeom ema droxo... (Entendo o que quer dizer. Alguém mudou o curso do mundo, violou as regras e tudo mais. Eu me pergunto que consequências isso trará...) – Lin encarou Loki dessa vez. – Mehda kasa mi om goeom si oyixdomis zi oyja foe kaprox a brima biyo ehdixvixihkeo. Som a zi bati mix soem vaxdi ta zi Thanos? (Sinto como se as joias me alertassem que algo vai cobrar o preso pela interferência. Mas o que pode ser mais forte do que Thanos?)_

\- _Odin vae soem vaxdi ws teo i odi simsa iyi mihdeo sita ti kixdam mixim zi fojos imboko o vaxo. (Odin foi um dos mais fortes um dia e até mesmo ele sentia medo de certos seres que vagam espaço a fora.) – Loki encarou as estrelas. – Iyi om kosofo ti ihdetotim, iyom ixos kreodwxom semdekom, yihtom. (Ele as chamava de entidades, elas eram criaturas místicas, lendas.)_

- _Oko zi imo zipro ha disba bati dix odroeta wso kaemom kasa is ws paxpayido? (Acha que essa quebra no tempo pode ter atraído uma dessas coisas como em um efeito borboleta?) – Lin perguntou, mas então ambos sentiram a aproximação de Thor e Bruce e encerraram o assunto antes que a pergunta pudesse ser respondida._ "

Humanos realmente não têm ideia das reações em cadeia que suas ações podem causar, o deus da trapaça se perguntava se suas ações seriam o suficiente para manter aquela parte do universo que ele conhecia a salvo.

Thanos podia matar metade da população universal com um estalar de dedos, mas Loki sabia que existiam criaturas em algum lugar que fariam o titã parecer um inseto inofensivo.

O homem enquanto olhava para a companheira divagava sobre quais seriam seus primeiros passos a partir do momento em que começasse a agir. Ele teria que corrigir as falhas no espaço tempo antes que o próprio Tempo viesse consertar o erro e cobrar o seu preço.

Basicamente o que ele precisaria fazer seguindo essa linha de pensamento é destruir a joia do tempo para que as rachaduras parem de surgir, produzir armaduras muito fortes para não morrer antes da hora, se assegurar de que a tal Capitã Marvel não o encontre e mate antes dessas coisas acontecerem, convencer Thor a participar da missão de salvamento da galáxia sem parecer que está fazendo algo muito importante e se der muita merda pegar Lin, o irmão, as joias e fugir para **muito** longe. 


	7. Boom diia

A Senhora Stark e o Gavião Arqueiro se encontravam no quarto da atual dona da mansão naquela já tão tarde hora da madrugada, em silêncio. Nem um dos dois sabia como abordar aquele assunto e ambos sabiam que atitude deveriam tomar em relação a nova integrante da família Stark.

\- Admito que sempre imaginei que em algum momento uma mulher bateria na porta da casa do Tony acompanhada de alguma criança, dizendo que estava aqui para lhe apresentar o seu filho ou filha. Achei que odiaria a criança com todas as minhas forças. – A ruiva começou dizendo um tanto abalada, Pepper tinha perdido a maior parte do brilho de seus olhos. – Mas agora que isso realmente aconteceu eu fico me perguntando como posso ter raiva de alguém como ela. – A mulher escondeu o próprio rosto com as mãos. – A Lin parece tão frágil e seus olhos mostram tanta dor... É como se ela fosse quebrar a qualquer momento.

Clint mostrou um pequeno sorriso, mesmo que não o conhecesse bem o bastante a Senhora Stark, podia-se dizer que ele tentava compreender a sua forma de pensar.

\- Sabe qual é a sensação de fazer o papel de herói e sentir que falhou? – Ele perguntou sem olha-la nos olhos. – Posso salvar o máximo de pessoas que eu conseguir e nunca será o suficiente. Aquela garota é filha do Tony, alguém que deveria ter a minha prioridade quando precisasse de ajuda, assim como o Stark teria pelos meus filhos, mas veja o que fizeram com ela. Nós nem sabíamos que a Lin estava viva...

\- Isso não é culpa de nenhum de vocês. – A ruiva disse se envolvendo em um abraço como se fosse frágil como uma criança. – Vocês todos os dias fazem o impossível para proteger esse mundo de mais coisas do que alguém normal pode aguentar, não podemos carregar o peso de todos os problemas nas nossas costas como vocês heróis sempre fazem. – Pepper sorriu nostálgica. – Tony e eu falávamos sobre isso pouco tempo antes de Thanos aparecer pela primeira vez, acho que o meu instinto materno estava se aflorando, queria que tivéssemos um filho e então Morgan veio ao mundo. – Ela suspirou frustrada. – Eu até estava me apagando ao Peter mais do que deveria e agora descobri que a pessoa que eu mais amei tem outra filha além da nossa pequenina... Nem mesmo fui eu quem a ensinou a lidar com vida, somos completamente estranhas uma para a outra, tem noção de como isso é horrível?

A ruiva por um momento sentiu vontade de rir de desespero, ela chegou à conclusão de que apesar de todas as suas dúvidas estava disposta a acolher aquele pedacinho de seu amado que o deus travesso trouxe até si.

\- Ainda há tempo de ensina-la muitas coisas. – Clint tentou anima-la. – Converse com a Lin, a sós. Tente conhece-la melhor, saber se ela está disposta a tentar fazer parte da família e viver uma vida normal na medida do possível.

\- Acha mesmo que ela consegue confiar em mim? – Pepper franziu o cenho – Lin olha para o Loki como se ele fosse seu mentor, não duvido que ela mataria qualquer um de nós sem hesitar se ele mandasse. Aquele homem é definitivamente a pessoa menos confiável que conheço, se ela anda lado a lado com ele talvez devêssemos desconfiar de suas intenções.

\- Pepper ela é filha do Tony. Independentemente de qualquer escolha que tenha feito, olhe para ela. O que você vê? Uma inimiga? Eu vejo uma garota quebrada. Loki pode ser nosso inimigo as vezes, mas foi ele quem a manteve viva mesmo que não saibamos o porquê. Lin não tem culpa de quem é, nem você tem culpa por não saber que ela não havia morrido e acho que se ela está aqui agora merece uma chance de agir sem se preocupar com o que quer que tenha a machucado daquele jeito.

\- Já disse que eu gosto a forma que você age em situações como essa? – A Stark considerava muito o que o Gavião Arqueiro dizia, já estava deixando de lado a maior parte de suas desconfianças. Pepper sorriu e quase que automaticamente começou a fazer planos para o futuro.

\- O mundo tem muitas pessoas para protege-lo agora. – O Barton a lembrou – Acho que não é uma má ideia você tirar umas férias, pode levar a Lin e Morgan para conhecer algum lugar que ela se interesse. Será bom para vocês se conhecerem.

\- Não acho que ela vai aceitar sair pelo mundo sem o jotun.

\- Então leve-o também! O Loki, o Thor, não importa. Pode até chamar o Peter se quiser! Eles não têm idades muito diferentes, vão se dar bem.

A ideia de Clint não era ruim, talvez desse realmente certo, mas Pepper ainda se preocupava tentando adivinhar o que o deus da trapaça ganharia ao deixar a Lin se aproximasse dela.

A ruiva nunca deixaria de se sentir grata pela forma com que os amigos do marido se mantiveram ao seu lado depois que ele morreu.

(...)

No outro dia de manhã quando a Stark e Loki entraram na cozinha todos exceto Bruce já estavam lá, tentando preparar o café da manhã. **Tentando** , afinal cada um parecia ter uma ideia diferente de como agradar a segunda mais jovem na casa. Banner foi embora um pouco antes dos dois saírem do quarto, ele foi mandado para Washington a fim de voltar a treinar os seus jovens alunos com problemas de raiva.

Na cozinha Thor tentava preparar um Bröd, segundo Loki era algum tipo de pão com grãos de Asgard, ele estava todo sujo com farinha, mas parecia satisfeito com a coisa estranha que colocou para assar. Pepper fritou ovos e bacon enquanto Barton fazia café e tentava preparar alguma mistura no fogão, uma coisinha pequena auxiliava a mãe e não tentava mexer em nada do que os outros faziam, havia um cheiro de queimado no ar e Lin deduziu que aparentemente a ruiva foi a única que se preocupou em aprender a cozinhar ao longo da vida.

Havia também alguns bolos e bebidas já na mesa, suco e chá talvez, mas provavelmente Pepper planejava levar tudo para a sala de jantar antes que a garota aparecesse.

Quando a ruiva se virou para colocar o bacon em um prato acabou se assustando ao ver os dois os observando da entrada do cômodo, quase deixando a frigideira cair e soltando um gritinho. Ela decidiu que não gostava de como eles conseguiam ser silenciosos.

\- Bom dia! – A senhora Stark saudou quando se recompôs, sorrindo logo em seguida e finalmente colocando o bacon nos pratos. Os outros dois também se viraram e desejaram bom dia. Morgan se escondeu atrás das pernas da mãe, repentinamente tímida.

Lin se encolheu um pouco onde estava, não sabia como agir ou o que fazer então procurou o amigo com os olhos esperando que ele fizesse alguma coisa. Ela também não sabia o significado daquelas palavras que disseram e talvez essa dúvida tenha ficado clara em seu rosto porque Loki não demorou a explicar em asgardiano.

\- Imdoa timigohta zi faki dihno ws teo pas. Ema i wso mowtokoa boxo am nwsoham. ( _Estão desejando que você tenha um dia bom. Isso é uma saudação para os humanos._ ) – O deus lhe sorriu de leve e respondeu aos outros para ensina-la, mesmo que os cumprimentos não tenham sido dirigidos a ele. – Bom dia.

\- Boom diia. – Ela repetiu alongando a pronúncia das palavras para testar sua sonoridade e depois olhou para o amigo como se perguntasse se havia falado certo. Loki apenas assentiu de leve sorrindo um pouco, Lin desejava aprender como pessoas normais agiam e se comunicavam, era importante para ela e de certa deixava o outro orgulhoso.

\- Miw omjoxteoha i sweda pas, siheho. ( _Seu asgardiano é muito bom, menina._ ) – Thor elogiou contente, ele não conseguia ver a morena como uma mulher graças ao ar frágil e travesso que ela carregava, então provavelmente sempre a chamaria de menina. O deus do trovão não fazia ideia que o irmão havia ensinado a língua de seu povo para ela e isso causava uma nostalgia enorme no loiro, fazia muito tempo que não ouvia pessoas conversando no primeiro idioma que aprendeu.

\- Aprejota. ( _Obrigada._ ) – Suas bochechas coraram um pouco, era a primeira vez que alguém além de Loki a elogiava por algo.

Pepper a julgou de certa forma fofa, mas se irritou levemente com ambos os irmãos extraterrestres, parecia tão fácil para eles interagirem com ela.

\- Acho que terei problemas com os asgardianos. – Ela sussurrou só para Barton ouvir e ele riu do ciúme materno que já estava crescendo. Aquele clima muito estranho da noite anterior já estava se dissipando quase que completamente.

Lin observou o cômodo por completo, tudo era muito limpo e moderno, ela gostou daquele lugar e ficou tentada a interagir com o robô de limpeza que estava num canto. Mas em nenhum momento saiu de perto do amigo.

Loki mostrava uma expressão suave que raramente se encontrava em seu rosto, precisava ganhar a confiança de todos afinal.

\- Vou levar as coisas para a outra mesa. – O arqueiro avisou – Podem me ajudar? – Ele perguntou com calma aos irmãos numa clara tentativa de deixar a ruiva, a criança e a garota a sós.

Loki olhou para a Senhora Stark como se hesitasse em deixar a amiga longe de seus olhos, ele queria que pensassem que Lin era incapaz de se defender sozinha, que precisava muito dele para se manter sã e que acima de tudo queria que acreditassem que ele se importava com ela. Só Lin conseguia ler as mentiras do outro verdadeiramente e ela já estava acostumada com os seus jogos então agia como deveria fazer, ao lado dele, ajudando com suas intenções sem se importar com o papel que estava desempenhando.

\- Está tudo bem. – Lin usou seu inglês não tão bem formado e lhe sorriu de leve – Pode ir ajudar. – Ela gesticulou um pouco, sem se incomodar por estar sem os seus dedos mecânicos.

Loki não disse nada, apenas assentiu e foi junto de Barton e Thor para a sala de jantar levando os pratos que iriam compor o café da manhã daquele dia. Quando eles se retiraram Pepper se voltou para o fogão desajeitadamente e desligou o fogo que aquecia a mistura estranha ao perceber que ela estava queimando.

Lin respirou fundo implorando a si mesma para se manter calma e andou um pouco para frente no intuito de se aproximar da mais velha. Ela não vai me machucar. Não vai me machucar. Repetia para si mesma conforme chegava mais perto com seus passos tortos e diferentes. Quando os olhos de ambas as Stark se encontraram o seu instinto fez com que ela se abraçasse e desviasse o olhar, a mulher a lembrava muito dos homens maus.

\- Li em algum lugar que vocês dizem obrigado quando alguém os ajuda. – Ela voltou a olha-lo. – Então... obrigada. Pelo quarto.

\- Você é quase minha filha, não precisa agradecer. – Ela tentou soar gentil, mesmo incomodada com o visível desconforto da outra.

Loki queria que a Senhora Stark confiasse nele e ela faria isso acontecer mesmo que sentisse medo da mulher em questão, Lin não lembrava do que significava ter uma mãe, não sabia diferencia-la de um inimigo qualquer, mas queria viver de uma forma diferente e talvez Pepper pudesse ajuda-la nessa questão. Ela queria se lembrar de como é ter uma família e aquela mulher parecia disposta a ajuda-la, então talvez não fosse tão ruim ser a arma do amigo, talvez não precisasse ser uma mentira até o fim.

A esposa do Homem de Ferro não parava de encarar suas cicatrizes e a garota conseguia perfeitamente ler a curiosidade estampada em seu rosto, da mesma forma que via nos olhos de sua irmãzinha. Era estranho até mesmo para a própria Pepper que ela estivesse segurando a sua vontade de perguntar sobre elas, talvez tivesse adquirido o mau hábito do marido ao longo dos anos. Mesmo assim Lin não se sentia à vontade para falar do passado, portanto não se deu ao trabalho de tentar explica-las.

\- Olha eu sei que nos conhecemos ontem, mas eu preciso que saiba que eu quero te ajudar a viver uma vida melhor. Pelo que soube você ficou tempo demais presa sem poder ver o mundo como queria. – A ruiva passou uma mão pelo cabelo, bagunçado um pouco o seu penteado bem arrumado e passou olha-la de novo nos olhos – Existe algum lugar que deseja conhecer? Pode escolher qualquer um, aliás, não só um! Quantos quiser e eu te levo até lá ainda hoje!

Lin arregalou os olhos, pouco se preocupando em esconder suas emoções e a olhou como se pela primeira vez conseguisse enxergar algum tipo de bondade na mulher. Ela não esperava por aquilo, nem havia se permitido pensar em quando iria ter a oportunidade de conhecer pessoalmente as belas paisagens que Loki a mostrara e, portanto, ficou paralisada por um momento, em choque, tentando encontrar sinais de mentira nas expressões da outra Stark. Asgard foi o primeiro lugar que veio a sua mente, aquela era definitivamente a civilização que mais desejava conhecer, porém já fazia oito anos desde que todas as suas chances de visita-la se foram. Então ela olhou para o chão, se encolhendo de novo no seu pijama de patinhos e tentando lembrar de algum lugar na Terra que alguém já havia lhe contado histórias sobre. Por fim apenas um nome veio de fundo de suas lembranças, não sabia quem contou sobre essa cidade em específico, mas sua memória insistia em dizer que aquele seria um lugar agradável.

\- Osaka. – Sussurrou por fim perante o ar ansioso da tecnicamente madrasta.

\- Japão? – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu, havia gostado da ideia, Pepper conhecia a cidade e não seria difícil deixar aquele passeio divertido. – Ótima escolha! Conheço lugares incríveis por lá! Vou tirar essa expressão acanhada do seu rosto até o final da viagem, isso é uma promessa!

Lin se permitiu fechar os olhos e sorrir um pouco sincera, ela gostava de desafios. Porém não demorou muito em abri-los de novo e indicar o lugar por onde os outros saíram com gesto de cabeça.

\- Podemos nos juntar aos outros? – Perguntou com cuidado, coisas boas não aconteciam quando desagradava os homens e mulheres que a outra Stark tanto a lembrava.

\- Ah, sim, claro! – A ruiva lhe sorriu, ainda tentando encontrar uma forma de agir perto da mais nova sem assusta-la. Elas caminharam juntas até o cômodo onde os outros estavam, Lin manteve uma certa distância ainda se forçando a permanecer tranquila e ambas encontraram com Thor no caminho. Ele sorriu para ela e foi buscar o prato que estava preparando na cozinha, agora já devidamente limpo e sem farinha.

A sala de jantar era suficientemente grande para servir um banquete para uma multidão de pessoas e Clint os aguardava de pé não muito longe da porta de entrada, já Loki se encontrava sentado em uma das cadeiras da grande mesa central, ele estava numa posição relaxada, completamente à vontade e com seu sorriso típico no rosto. Só Lin via a encenação por trás de suas ações, os outros julgavam que seus atos eram de alguém que se considerava superior, como se nada nem ninguém ali fosse capaz de atingi-lo.

A nova Stark tentou ignorar o fato de que o olhar de todos estava concentrado nela e caminhou até a cadeira ao lado da do amigo sem de fato se sentar, ela não sabia exatamente o que os humanos faziam em momentos como aquele portanto seus olhos correram pelo salão nervosamente até que encontraram com os do jotun ao seu lado. Loki apenas moveu os lábios sem de fato dizer algo, fez apenas o suficiente para que ela entendesse que deveria se sentar.

Lin moveu a cadeira até o ponto em que seria possível se sentar nela, sentando-se logo em seguida, Morgan e Pepper se sentaram à frente dos dois e Thor voltou da cozinha com seu pão asgardiano. O loiro maior parecia contente com o resultado de seus dotes culinários, embora Loki encarasse aquela coisa com nojo.

Thor com a própria mão partiu pedaços do pão para cada um dos presentes e foi servindo-os logo depois, ninguém parecia muito convencido a comer daquilo.

\- Você não acha que eu vou comer isso, não é? – Loki perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

\- E por que não comeria? Está uma delícia! – Thor afirmou com a mais sincera certeza apontando para o pão em seu prato.

\- Nem você provou ainda! Não tenho certeza se seria seguro alguém comer essa coisa. – O deus moreno argumentou.

\- Não deve estar tão ruim assim... – Pepper disse tentando convencer a si mesma, ela acabou por ser a primeira a morder o pedaço que lhe foi servido. Loki reprimiu um sorriso quando ela começou a tossir. – Está...hm... – A ruiva tentou engolir.

\- Muito bom, não é? – O loiro a questionou com expectativa.

A pele da senhora Stark se tornou alguns tons mais vermelhos enquanto ela tentava respirar.

\- Está tudo bem, mamãe? - A voz infantil questionou com medo.

\- Está sim, meu amor. - Apesar de suas palavras nada em seu aspecto indicava que algo estava bem.

\- Não dá para comer isso. – Clint disse com certeza. – Vocês asgardianos com certeza não conhecem o que é comida de verdade. – Ele começou a se servir das outras coisas, assim como fez Loki enquanto a ruiva bebia um dos sucos para tentar se recompor.

Lin observava o comportamento dos outros com curiosidade, era a primeira vez que ficava com tantas pessoas ao seu redor sem que sentisse que todas elas eram uma ameaça.

\- Isso não pode estar tão ruim. – Thor garantiu olhando para o seu pedaço de pão.

\- Ou talvez você tenha se esquecido que a culinária nunca foi uma de suas habilidades. – Loki disse apenas para provoca-lo.

\- O Homem Rena está certo, essa coisa não parece nada comestível. – Surpreendendo a todos Barton concordou com o deus da trapaça.

\- Mas você nem comeu ainda!

\- E você também não. – Lembrou Clint.

A garota se divertiu com a discussão entre eles, assim como a irmã também parecia fazer, tanto que até chegou a sorrir um pouco. Ela olhou para o pão que jazia em seu prato e pensou que definitivamente aquilo não era a coisa mais estranha que já havia comido. Portanto a Stark segurou aquela coisa na mão com os dedos que lhe restavam e mordeu um pedaço.

Quase que em seguida todos olharam para ela surpresos, ignorando-os Lin apenas mastigou e engoliu aquela estranha comida. Thor a observava sem esperanças de ganhar um elogio.

\- É comestível. – A mulher marcada apenas deu de ombros, aquele pão mal feito estava longe de ser a pior coisa que já foi obrigada a comer.

Loki e Clint sorriram descrentes. O deus se dispôs a jogar fora o que restou do pão no prato dela e a serviu com comida de verdade, da mesma forma que Pepper fez com o que estava no prato da filha ao ver que ela também tinha a intenção de experimentar. Gargalhadas vieram mais tarde quando Thor foi obrigado a comer daquilo que fez e se recusou a acreditar em como Lin foi capaz de engolir aquela coisa.

Quando todos terminaram suas refeições um silêncio agradável pairou pelo ar, alguns ainda sentiam vontade de rir ao lembrarem de quando a jovem Stark experimentou o café que Clint preparou. Ela fez uma expressão de desgosto tão sincera que todos se divertiram com isso e passaram a cogitar a hipótese das papilas gustativas dela estarem com defeito. 


	8. Você confia em mim?

Aquele era um momento de paz que a muito tempo aquelas pessoas não tinham em suas vidas, os sorrisos começaram a vir com mais facilidade e aos poucos as guardas foram abaixando. A presença de Loki, mesmo que os ameaçasse, começou a incomodar menos do que deveria e, de todos, Thor era o que mais se sentia feliz com a situação, aquele era o mais agradável momento em família que teve nos últimos anos e só ele sabia o tanto que a falta desses momentos o machucava. O Deus do Trovão se encontrava encarando o irmão em silêncio, Pepper se retirou para resolver rapidamente alguns assuntos da empresa que leva o seu nome, Morgan foi para a escola e agora Loki tentava ensinar a Lin como descascar uma laranja enquanto Clint explicava como algumas de suas flechas funcionavam, a garota parecia se interessar bastante por qualquer coisa que envolvesse a ciência. Thor suspeitava que o arqueiro havia jogado sua mistura esquisita fora para que ela não passasse pela mesma desaprovação que o seu pão passou.

Enquanto observava o irmão, o loiro se recordava de como o encontrou meses depois da segunda luta contra Thanos, nas lembranças dele o jotun e o povo caíram lutando bravamente ao seu lado e seu tempo com os guardiões da galáxia o ajudou a se sentir menos culpado por tudo o que aconteceu, mas nunca deixou de esperar que o deus travesso aparecesse novamente como de fato ocorreu...

"Thor observava a Nova Asgard pela sacada de seu novo quarto, foi Tony quem comprou toda aquela região para que os deuses pudessem seguir em frente e, desde que até mesmo o amigo bilionário se foi, cada um lidava com o luto de sua própria maneira. O sol brilhava lá fora, mas para o loiro aquele era apenas mais um dia de folga cinzento como qualquer outro, estavam na exata data que se completava seis anos desde que lutou com Thanos pela primeira vez e que perdeu metade de seu povo, assim como o que havia restado de sua família. Ele se sentia terrivelmente melancólico mesmo que todos os seus amigos estivessem dispostos a ficar ao seu lado sempre que pedisse.

Quando o titã louco foi vencido e a batalha finalmente teve o seu fim, o loiro buscou por seu irmão entre os revividos, mas não o encontrou, assim como não encontrou mais nenhum asgardiano. Entretanto o corpo do deus das trapaças também não foi encontrado em lugar nenhum, forte como Loki era a destruição da nave não seria o suficiente para desintegrar o que restasse dele, por isso ainda guardava esperanças.

Demorou para que as coisas se acalmassem e ele pudesse pensar em se estabilizar na Terra, mas agora estava ali, em uma cidade isolada que poucos se preocupavam em lembrar que existia, sozinho em casa com seu novo "martelo" e sem ter a mínima noção do que fazer. Thor até havia ganhado um celular, mais um presente deixado por Tony antes dele partir, para não ficar mais incomunicável e com isso o deus ainda se agarrava a pequena possibilidade de que talvez o jotun viesse até ele, seria mais fácil para o irmão encontra-lo se outras pessoas soubessem se sua localização. Isso, é claro, se o deus da trapaça decidisse ignorar o fato de que ambos podiam se comunicar por suas mentes.

Loki apareceria de novo, era o seu irmãozinho travesso de quem falavam e ele sempre voltava.

De tão distraído que se encontrava Thor levou um susto quando ouviu que uma voz familiar chamava por ele. Ela parecia um tanto desesperada e por isso o herói não demorou para chamar o seu "martelo", usar a bifrost e ir de encontro ao velho amigo.

Doutor Erik Selvig pareceu ainda mais empolgado do que já estava quando viu o amigo asgardiano se aproximando no meio da neve.

\- Thor! Que bom vê-lo! Não vai acreditar no que eu encontrei!

\- Se não for algum alienígena bizarro que quer destruir o mundo temo que não serei de grande ajuda. – O loiro brincou sorrindo de leve.

\- Bom, eu não sei se ele quer destruir o mundo. – Erik ampliou ainda mais o seu sorriso. – Vamos, venha para dentro, está muito frio aqui fora.

De fato, a Antártida era um lugar bem frio e o doutor mais parecia uma bola de tantos casacos que vestia. Na medida em que Erik foi se despindo de alguns dos ditos agasalhos devido ao calor bem vindo do ar-condicionado, Thor se envolveu com o cobertor esquecido em cima do sofá daquela estalagem improvisada. Ninguém avisou ao deus do trovão que iria para um lugar tão frio, ele estava apenas de camiseta.

\- Eu o encontrei enquanto estudava uma área aqui perto. – O humano o guiou até um quarto e abriu a porta. – Estava muito ferido e desmaiado como agora, parece tão frágil. Você conhece essa espécie?

Deitado na cama estava um corpo azul desacordado, em muitas partes coberto por curativos, mas sem nada além disto e de uma simples camisola hospitalar cobrindo o seu corpo. A criatura parecia gostar do frio.

\- É um gigante de gelo. – O loiro constatou surpreso após observa-lo um pouco. – Uma criança provavelmente. - Disse ao doutor. – Veja como é pequeno, essas coisas são bem maiores que um humano normal quando adultos. Como será que este chegou até aqui?

\- Ele estava caído em um buraco próximo da região da minha pesquisa, lá tem algum tipo de alteração na gravidade igual ao que acontecia naquele lugar que a Jane encontrou.

Thor se aproximou do corpo o observando com cuidado.

\- Que estranho, ele me parece muito familiar. – O loiro comentou encarando os traços do rosto da criatura, até que a compreensão o atingiu com força. – Ele é o meu irmão...

O loiro tinha seus olhos arregalados, mas toda a animação do doutor se foi.

\- Essa coisa é o Loki? Oh céus, eu deveria ter deixado ele lá fora.

O deus do trovão parecia não ouvir nada do que o outro dizia, lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos e ele não demorou em pegar o corpo deveras pequeno para um gigante de gelo em seu colo.

\- Vou levá-lo comigo. – Somente agora se permitiu olhar para o amigo. – Obrigado por tê-lo encontrado.

Erik não se sentia muito feliz em saber que ajudou um ser desgostava tanto, porém Thor parecia tão emocionado que Selvig ficou alegre pela felicidade do outro. O asgardiano pouco tempo depois já estava com seu "martelo" e com o irmão a caminho de sua solitária casa.

O jotun foi deixado sobre a cama do quarto de hospedes daquela pequena residência. Ainda era estranho para o deus ver o irmão em sua forma original, afinal foram poucas as vezes em que o deus da trapaça apareceu desse jeito para ele e talvez tenha sido por isso que não o reconheceu de imediato.

O loiro se sentia tão feliz por ver o outro vivo que por um momento quis cuidar dele até que o mesmo se cansasse da sua cara e o expulsasse da própria casa. Coisa de irmão mais velho. Lhe doía tanto ver a dor de Loki, desejava muito que eles pudessem manter uma relação de não completamente inimigos assim como a que tinham muitos anos atrás.

Já era tarde da noite quando deixou o quarto do mais novo e voltou até o seu próprio. Thor se pegou pensando em como teria sido a sua vida caso houvesse nascido como terráqueo e não como um deus, talvez as coisas fossem mais tranquilas e felizes para todos. Não percebeu quando caiu no sono, sua consciência só voltou completamente quando acordou com um barulho estranho vindo da cozinha.

Desconfiado, o deus do trovão pegou o seu "martelo" e caminhou até o cômodo do andar de baixo, que era de onde vinha o som. Lá encontrou o irmão já de volta com sua aparência normal e com suas roupas asgardianas, ele tentava encontrar uma forma de fugir da casa que obviamente lhe era estranha. Thor se aproximou em silêncio.

\- Oi irmã-..

E ele levou uma bela frigideirada.

\- Thor! – Loki agora o olhava assustado, ainda com a frigideira na mão. – Está vivo! E gordo!

\- Uma frigideira? É sério, irmão? – O loiro o olhou fingindo estar com raiva e em nada estranhando o comentário sobre sua aparência.

\- Foi a primeira coisa que eu consegui pegar. – Ele sorriu agora mais tranquilo. – Não sabia que também estava nessa casa, achei que fosse alguma espécie de ogro esquisito atrás de mim.

Thor sorriu abertamente e se aproximou para abraça-lo. Loki não retribuiu, mas também não o afastou. O mais novo definitivamente nunca mudaria."

A todo momento Thor ainda sentia que havia algo errado com seu irmão, porém sempre deixava de lado. Aquela paz era bem-vinda demais para que ele a estragasse com suas suspeitas.

(...)

As vezes o deus das trapaças se perguntava por que os humanos o deixavam andar livremente pela Terra mesmo depois de tudo o que ele fez. Talvez essa fosse outra consequência da viagem do tempo ou só idiotice vinda dos terráqueos, mas depois ele se preocuparia com isso.

No segundo dia de estadia na casa do Stark o humor dos que estavam presentes parecia melhor, Clint e Pepper provavelmente conversaram sobre a paternidade do falecido bilionário e chegaram à conclusão de que talvez não seria tão ruim assim incluir Lin na família. Embora a mais nova suspeitasse que parte dessa aceitação vinha graças a pena que a esposa do Homem de Ferro sentiu ao ver como todo o corpo da Stark era coberto por cicatrizes. Aparentemente a própria mulher de olhos coloridos, Thor e Loki eram os únicos que não se importavam com as marcas.

A primeira tentativa de Pepper para se aproximar da filha do marido foi basicamente uma visita com a mais nova a qualquer país que ela escolhesse conhecer, as vezes ter uma madrasta tão rica era bem legal e por causa disso no momento eles estavam num parque de Osaka, no Japão. Thor e Loki obviamente também estavam incluídos no passeio, o de olhos verdes por mais que Pepper detestasse era o único em que Lin confiava e o loiro veio de brinde. Peter ficou muito empolgado quando foi chamado para ir junto, como um bom nerd ele gostava de diversas coisas japonesas e era a primeira vez que tinha a oportunidade de visitar o país.

O deus da trapaça mudou sua aparência se mostrando como um homem de curtos cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e também uma curta barba. Ele aproveitou para lançar uma ilusão sobre a amiga a transformando no que os humanos consideram normal e riu quando ela se olhou no espelho antes de sair. Céus, ela parecia horrorizada com o que via, preferia muito mais a versão com suas marcas. As roupas foram outro problema, vestido e salto alto definitivamente não combinavam com Lin, o primeiro por ser muito estranho (palavras dela) e o segundo por ter feito ela torcer o pé depois dos primeiros metros em que ela tentou andar. Pepper não pareceu mentir quando demonstrou que estava se divertindo ao ajudá-la a achar algo que combinasse. Moda entrou pra lista de coisas que a Stark não gostava naquele mesmo dia.

Mas agora ali estavam eles, Lin com um sorvete na mão prestando atenção em alguma explicação que o Parker fazia sobre algum tipo de anime que ele encontrou referências no caminho, Thor e Loki discutindo por alguma coisa, Morgan nas costas do deus do trovão apoiando-o na discussão, Pepper ajudando a outra Stark a entender coisas mais simples como o que era um corvo, por exemplo. Havia também uma das armaduras antigas do homem de ferro que estavam lá basicamente para carregar as muitas coisas que Lin estava ganhando de presente, aparentemente Pepper compraria qualquer coisa que chamasse a atenção dela.

Depois do susto inicial a senhora Stark parecia muito empolgada com a ideia de ser mãe de uma garota mais velha, era como se aquela novidade a deixasse com esperanças de que o futuro pode ser melhor mesmo que os ataques de pânico ainda continuassem.

Lin estava lidando com os humanos melhor do que era o esperado e talvez isso tivesse ligação com o fato de que se alguém tentasse machuca-la haviam alienígenas no grupo prontos para defende-la. Thor parecia ter se apegado a humana muito rápido e agora a tratava como se fosse sua irmãzinha, além de também gostar da criança que não o largava de jeito nenhum.

Cada resposta sarcástica ou irônica vinda das mais novas arrancava risadas do grupo, a cada minuto que se passava os que ainda não a conheciam consideravam Lin mais parecida com Tony Stark, assim como Morgan também era, mesmo sendo deveras mais jovem e menos problemática.

O lugar que visitavam era realmente muito bonito, haviam muitas flores, templos e chegaram a passar por um parque cheio de veados, o que resultou no poderoso deus do trovão sendo cercado por muitos dos animais. Ele achou tudo muito engraçado até o momento em que os veados começaram a tentar morde-lo, então Thor correu pelo parque sendo perseguido pelos animais, arrancando risadas das crianças por lá e dos amigos que o observavam de longe.

Loki havia escondido os biscoitinhos que vendiam para que os turistas dessem aos animais nas roupas do irmão e os bichos eram mais gulosos que o esperado, não que alguém estivesse reclamando. O deus do trovão podia ter fugido dos veados com muita facilidade, mas se deteve ao ver que estava divertindo os pequenos.

Os olhos de Lin brilhavam com tudo o que ela via, aquele estava sendo um bom segundo, ou terceiro pelo fuso horário, dia de liberdade. Ela se perguntava se as pessoas que a mantinham em cativeiro teriam coragem de procura-la.

Mais tarde, quando o corpo de Lin parou de simplesmente protestar pedindo que ela descansasse e mandou que ela parasse um pouco, o grupo foi até uma cafeteria já na área comercial da cidade. Para o espanto dela haviam criaturas felinas a disposição para quem quisesse acaricia-las, com isso a mulher sumiu com a irmã na área dos gatos enquanto os outros esperavam por suas bebidas. Quando o grupo a encontrou de novo haviam muitas bolas de pelo dormindo ao seu redor e sobre o seu corpo. Lin parecia tão criança quando a outra pequena que também brincava com os gatos que ainda estavam acordados e Pepper tirou uma foto daquela cena para guardar de recordação. Ela provavelmente se imaginava velhinha mostrando as várias fotos que estava tirando ao longo do dia para seus netos. Talvez a Senhora Stark estivesse criando muitas expectativas.

Naquele dia Lin demonstrou estar tão feliz que mal controlava a voz acabando por sempre soar com o sotaque asgardiano.

Na medida em que os mais velhos se juntavam ao ninho de gatos que as mais novas haviam criado eles se esqueciam um pouco de quem eram para os outros e adotavam aquela paz momentânea. Herói, vilão, empresária, deus, guardião... Não importava muito agora.

Foi então que um gato elegante, preto e de olhos muito verdes chamou a atenção do deus do trovão. Ele era quem ocupava mais espaço no colo da Stark de olhos diferentes e olhava para os demais humanos como se fosse superior a todos eles enquanto recebia carinho da mortal.

\- Esse gato me lembra você, irmão. – Thor comentou com o outro agora também loiro enquanto se abaixava para ficar mais perto do bichano que o olhava com desdém – Oi coisa fofaaa!

Quando o asgardiano passou a mão pelo corpo do felino ele imediatamente se contorceu e o mordeu para afasta-lo ou para proteger a sua nova humana da ameaça barbuda, ninguém sabe.

\- Também acho que ele se parece comigo. – Loki comentou segurando o riso enquanto o irmão se levantava olhando indignado para as marcas de dentes que permaneceram em sua mão.

\- Começo a pensar que os animais não gostam de mim... – Thor sussurrou meio triste, Peter e Morgan soltaram gostosas gargalhas, Lin sorriu e faz uma nota mental que dizia para ela encontrar um cachorro para o asgardiano mais tarde.

Antes de saírem do estabelecimento o dono do local pediu desculpas em relação ao comportamento do felino e ofereceu o dinheiro que eles haviam gastado ali de volta como prova de que realmente não esperava que o felino fosse fazer tal coisa. Ele até estava surpreso pelo gato ter dado sua atenção para o grupo de turistas.

Conclusão, Pepper recusou o dinheiro e Morgan ganhou um gato (que por mais estranho que pareça só simpatizava com a humana e com o deus das trapaças, aceitando carinho da criança e do Parker também se eles lhe trouxessem comida).

(...)

Lin parecia mais leve do que jamais aparentou antes, ela estava sentada abaixo de um salgueiro localização na beira de um lago. Aquela viagem estava se tornando um grande bem para ela, a força regressou ao seu corpo com uma rapidez impressionante, era o quinto dia de liberdade e não haviam mais traços daquela fraqueza mórbida nela. A Stark tinha uma folha de papel branca presa a prancheta que mantinha apoiada nas pernas, em sua mão brincava um lápis de desenho e a mulher fazia traços belos pela extensão ainda em branco. Ela sempre gostou de criar suas pequenas artes, por mais que poucas fossem as vezes que tinha a oportunidade de fazê-las. Aquele enorme kit de desenhos ao redor dela de longe foi o presente de Pepper que mais a agradou.

Loki e a ruiva a observavam de longe, ambos estavam sendo obrigados a conviverem um com o outro e tentavam tornar aquela situação o menos desagradável possível, não que o deus da trapaça se importasse de verdade.

\- Então, Loki, como funciona o relacionamento de vocês dois? – Pepper indicou o homem ao seu lado e a mulher que vigiavam. – Até hoje não consigo entender como logo você a encontrou.

\- Ah, querida Stark. - Ironizou – Por mais que você não acredite em mim, eu a conheci muito antes de saber que você existia. – O jotun olhava para a amiga enquanto falava. – Ela é minha companheira, aprendiz e arma. Assim como eu sou o mesmo dela.

\- Arma? – Pepper franziu o cenho.

\- Sim. Vai entender quando nos ver lutando juntos. – O deus exibia um sorriso orgulhoso.

\- Você acha mesmo que ela é uma lutadora? – Ela questionou desconfiada, nada na garota a lembrava de uma guerreira.

\- Quando a conhecer de verdade vai entender, - Loki garantiu enquanto olhava para esposa do falecido Homem de Ferro. – Lin é tão poderosa quanto qualquer um de nós. A mente é a maior arma para os que não possuem uma imensa força bruta, você sabe disso melhor do que qualquer outro e seu marido Anthony era um exemplo disso. Talvez isso seja um mal da família dela, porque a garota é uma das criaturas mais inteligentes que já conheci.

Pepper pareceu de certa forma orgulhosa, mas havia algo estranho em seu olhar, era como se sua consciência gritasse para ela acreditar nas palavras do jotun, como se naquele tempo todos já soubessem que Loki estava do lado do bem apesar de seu passado. Porém aquela Stark não se esqueceu de todo o mal que o deus era capaz de causar e seus instintos continuavam gritando que não deveria baixar a guarda.

\- Imagina ela como uma vingadora?

\- Não, não acho que a Lin um dia vá querer salvar as pessoas neste planeta. – Pepper não parecia ter compreendido o porquê, então Loki tratou de explicar. – As cicatrizes no corpo dela foram todas feitas por vocês humanos, ela foi quebrada de um uma forma tão grande que as memórias sobre as pessoas que a machucaram nunca vão embora. Entenda que Lin é uma mulher que se sentiria tranquila na presença do Hulk com raiva, mas que treme se estiver sozinha com um humano qualquer. Apesar de que ela talvez um dia queria seguir o legado do pai, mais por si mesma do que pelo povo.

\- A Lin... acredita que eu vou machuca-la?

\- Com certeza. É por isso que ela mantém eu ou Thor por perto, nós não somos da espécie de vocês. Não estamos em seus pesadelos.

Pepper pareceu abatida por um momento, mesmo com sua máscara de alto confiança imposta novamente. Ela ainda se culpava pelo que aconteceu com a outra.

\- Você diz que ela é capaz de lutar, vai treina-la?

\- Pretendo começar quando voltarmos desta viagem.

\- Que bom, pois nunca mais vou deixar que alguém machuque a filha do Tony de novo.

(...)

\- Miw timihna vekaw sweda pas. (Seu desenho ficou muito bom.) – Loki elogiou em argadiano.

Ele havia acabado de passar pelo quarto em que ela estava hospedada e viu mais uma das muitas folhas que Lin ilustrara nos últimos dias. No momento ela se encontrava na fonte de água termal particular de seu quarto, outro dos mimos de Pepper, encolhida num canto, observando o movimento da água cristalina.

\- Faki teq ema ti datam. (Você diz isso de todos.) – A de olhos coloridos comentou sorrindo, aquela talvez tenha sido a primeira vez que Loki olhou para ela e viu um ser humano completamente saudável.

O asgardiano se aproximou da borda da água e viu a mulher vir para perto de si. Lin não estava nua como as pessoas normalmente estariam em águas termais, mas vestia somente suas roupas íntimas.

\- Imdo oe o sweda disba? (Está aí a muito tempo?)

\- Hoa mie teqix. (Não sei dizer.) – Ela respondeu sincera – A disba ta yota ti vaxo ti wso kiyo boxiki bomox soem xobeta. (O tempo do lado de fora de uma cela parece passar mais rápido.) – Os lábios marcados pelos machucados dela brincaram em um sorriso. – Oh tiwm mapixoha! (Oh deus soberano!) – Dramatizou como sempre fazia. – Si toxeo o nahxo ti mwo kasbohneo himdom ojwom zihdim? (Me daria a honra de sua companhia nestas águas quentes?)

Loki quase riu com a expressão relaxada da amiga, aquela era realmente uma visão boa de se ter. Ele não relutou em fazer suas roupas desaparecerem com o auxílio da magia e entrar também na água, soltando um resmungo satisfeito na medida em que mergulhava.

Lin continuava no mesmo lugar, apoiada nas pedras e o observando, ela ainda não sabia nadar, mas parecia contente em ficar apenas ali na fonte quente com as estrelas da noite destacadas no céu. O príncipe saiu da região mais funda e nadou até ela, se escorou nas mesmas pedras em que a amiga estava e ambos passaram a olhar somente para a imensidão de pontinhos brancos acima deles.

\- Tenho pesquisado sobre algumas coisas no tempo em que passo sozinha nesse quarto. Cada vez mais acho que tem algo errado. – Seu inglês estava melhorando.

\- Que tipo de coisas? – O de olhos verdes arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Passagens aéreas, para Sokovia. – Ela falou de forma simples, deixando uma abertura para a afirmação que a mesma sabia que o jotun faria.

\- Sokovia foi destruída a muito tempo. Não faz sentido você querer ir conhecer o buraco que ficou no lugar da cidade. – Loki respondeu em um tom divertido e a mais nova se mostrava séria demais para que fosse uma brincadeira.

\- Sokovia está onde sempre esteve, no chão, intacta e prosperando. – O deus da trapaça arregalou levemente os olhos – Não foi destruída assim como para alguns o Ultron nunca existiu. - Loki abaixou seu olhar para a água, talvez um pouco perdido.

\- Isso até que faz um pouco de sentido. – Ele murmurou perdido em pensamentos.

\- Mas não é só isso. - Lin suspirou. – Eu imaginei que você estivesse mentindo pra mim por todos os últimos anos e que as histórias fossem falsas.

\- Ei! – Loki fingiu estar ofendido, mas por fim sorriu e ela também. Os dois sabiam que aquela era uma coisa que o amigo faria sem pensar duas vezes.

\- E então decidi pesquisar sobre você, isso incluiu perguntar ao Thor sobre as aventuras que vocês tiveram juntos, ver notícias em jornais antigos e roubar os arquivos roubados que o Tony tinha sobre a S.H.I.E.L.D. – O deus não se surpreendeu nem um pouco. – Loki, algumas pessoas te veem quase como um herói, eles te temem, mas são gratos por todas as vezes que você já ajudou a salvar a Terra e que lutou pela humanidade. – Lin fez uma careta estranha, mas engraçada – Isso não faz o menor sentido.

\- Realmente não faz, mas ajuda a ter a confiança destas pessoas. – O de olhos verdes já sabia sobre as divergências sobre os seus passados. – Embora a sua madrasta ainda me olhe como se fosse um inimigo.

\- Ela era casada com o meu pai e ele sempre foi mais esperto que os outros. – Ela riu de leve – Eu também encontrei outras coisas interessantes. – Lin voltou a parecer séria e a encarar as estrelas, por um momento pareceu perdida. – Thor me contou que Odin disse que te amava antes de morrer.

\- O quê?! – Dessa vez aquela era uma informação que ele não sabia. Talvez o outro passado tivesse sido melhor de alguma forma, não conseguia se recordar com clareza de tudo que aconteceu em ambos.

\- Pelo que Thor falou depois do que aconteceu em Nova York você foi preso e os Elfos negros atacaram Asgard, o que acabou resultando na morte de Frigga e na sua sede por vingança que o levou a ajuda-lo com relação da joia da realidade que estava presa em Jane. Você forjou a sua própria morte em um conflito e tomou o lugar de Odin onde permaneceu até pouco antes do Ragnarok. Eu estive com você nessa época e os relatos dele estão de acordo com as minhas lembranças, mas sei que não estão com as suas, não completamente. – Loki ouvia em silêncio, tentando imaginar como tudo teria sido se as coisas fossem desta forma em todas as suas memórias, Lin entrelaçou os dedos que tinha na mão esquerda com os da mão direita do amigo. – Thor também me contou que Odin o afastava porque via em você a pessoa que ele era quando jovem e temia que você trouxesse mais destruição para o universo do que ele trouxe.

Loki não gostava de pensar em Odin, quando criança o deus da trapaça treinava e treinava para ficar mais forte enquanto Thor só se metia em confusões com seus amigos, mas era ao loiro que o pai dos dois dava mais atenção. Não importava o quanto se esforçasse ou o quanto ajudasse o irmão com suas conquistas, no final do dia era o outro quem ouviria "esse é o meu garoto".

\- Odin foi um pai terrível. O que ele esperava que eu fizesse para me tornar um bom rei? Arrancasse um olho? Parece uma técnica ruim para mudar uma pessoa.

Lin riu um pouco, os olhos dela pareciam brilhar mais do que nunca e ela voltou a se parecer com a garota forte que conheceu no passado.

\- Talvez eu arranque um olho seu em um dia qualquer, se você se tornar um bom homem depois disso talvez tenhamos descoberto a solução para acabar com o mal do mundo. – O de olhos verdes gostava daquele sorriso sarcástico no rosto dela. A mulher não se sentia insegura sobre falar abertamente em uma língua que ainda não dominava completamente na presença do amigo, com Loki ela podia ter a certeza de que nunca ouviria uma risada ou seria reprendida por seus erros.

\- E então eu serei o velho rei bondoso da Nova Asgard, não me parece um futuro divertido. – Lin arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Seu objetivo até o outro dia não era ser rei?

\- Sim, mas não um rei bondoso. Qual é a graça de ser um líder se não pode aniquilar os seus inimigos? - Havia certa confusão nos olhos do deus. - É como você disse, minhas memorias são conflituosas e eu não me lembro de tudo o que Thor diz ter acontecido, as coisas ocorreram de forma bem diferente do meu ponto de vista e mesmo assim não consigo negar o fato de que meu irmão está falando a verdade sobre nossas últimas décadas.

\- Você já reparou que mesmo tendo conhecido um jovem Capitão América, que um dia acordou setenta anos no futuro e passou a viver em nosso tempo como um vingador, atualmente podemos encontra-lo como um idoso que afirma ter vivido toda a sua vida da forma como realmente deveria ter acontecido? Me parece que existem diferentes linhas do tempo existindo juntas apesar de tudo, mas obviamente não posso afirmar isto com certeza.

\- Tenho a leve impressão de que nada disso deveria estar acontecendo. - O sarcasmo lhe veio de forma tão natural que nem ao menos foi feito de propósito.

Lin concordou e voltou a olhar para o céu, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. As vozes pareciam ter dado uma folga para ela embora as crises não tenham parado. Loki a observava de perto, pensando que seria realmente uma pena se as coisas dessem errado e a amiga acabasse morrendo.

\- Você confia em mim? – A pergunta chamou a atenção dela e fez com que ela voltasse a encara-lo e se aproximasse um pouco mais.

\- Se confio em você? – Lin sussurrou próxima ao ouvido do outro – Deixe-me pensar... – Ele não viu, mas ela fechou os olhos. Loki de certa forma gostava daquela proximidade, o calor dela o confortava e poder olha-la nos olhos era realmente bom, mas talvez ela estivesse perto demais. – Claro que não! – E então ela se afastou sorrindo – Me sinto confortável ao seu lado, é diferente. Seria estupidez confiar em você. Sabe que estou sempre na espera de que as pessoas me machuquem, não é diferente com você só porque somos amigos. – Ela encolheu os ombros. – Talvez doa mais quando você me trair do que com qualquer outro, mas não é como se eu esperasse que você me tratasse diferente dos outros.

\- Que bom que sabe que para mim você é descartável. – Loki não se preocupou em forçar um sorriso, apenas ficou com sua típica expressão séria. Era verdade que gostava muito dela, mas se a situação pedisse a jogaria fora sem hesitar.

\- Quero aproveitar o quanto for possível antes que tenhamos que matar um ao outro, - Seus olhos pareciam tristes, mas também conformados. – então que façamos um brinde!

\- Um brinde?

\- É! Eu nunca fiz um brinde, deve ser legal! – Lin olhou para o mine bar instalado em seu quarto e chamou de lá com uma das mãos uma bebida qualquer, Loki chamou duas taças. Os poderes de ambos se assemelhavam de certa forma.

\- Seus olhos estão verdes outra vez. – O deus comentou. – Será que você se transforma em algum tipo de Hulk se ficar com raiva?

\- Eu nunca fico com raiva. – Ela abriu a garrafa de saquê e serviu um pouco em cada taça, pegando uma para si logo depois.

\- Posso dar um jeito nisso com o tempo. – Loki sorriu pegando a taça que restou e arrancou uma risadinha dela.

Naquela noite estrelada, numa fonte de água termal a luz do luar eles chocaram ambas as taças de vidro, sussurrando juntos "Sentimentos são uma fraqueza" e concluíram que provavelmente as piores mentiras eram aquelas que contamos para nós mesmos.


	9. Ela é incrível

_12 dias depois..._

Era estranho pensar que o Homem de Ferro estava realmente morto e que Steve Rogers estava isolado do mundo, em sua aposentadoria. Pepper, que admitiria para qualquer um que sentia muita falta dos dois, também se arrependia muito por não ter impedido Tony e o Capitão de se manterem afastados por tanto tempo, depois que o marido soube sobre o assassinato de seus pais e o outro escolheu ficar do lado do amigo Bucky. Rogers era um grande símbolo da paz, alguém que fazia as pessoas acreditarem que o mundo poderia ser um lugar melhor, era o seu herói de infância e acima de tudo um companheiro muito querido por todos, apesar de todas as discussões e desentendimentos, Tony e Steve sempre deixariam saudades nos corações daqueles que ficaram.

As divagações da viúva do Homem de Ferro vieram graças ao seu reencontro com o escudo do Capitão e com uma das primeiras armaduras do amado na atual sede dos vingadores. O objeto que imitava o que foi feito de vribranium estava pendurado em uma das paredes ao lado da reluzente armadura, ambos se destacando no meio de todas as outras coisas. Aquela sempre seria uma eterna lembrança de quem Tony e Steve foram.

Pepper também sentia falta de quando os vingadores eram completamente unidos, de certa forma a bilionária sentia como se eles fossem uma família na época em que o grupo foi criado. E mais uma vez ela viu a família de seu amado ruir...

A Stark definitivamente tem uma mania ruim de se culpar por todas as coisas erradas que acontecem a sua volta, talvez essa fosse uma das muitas coisas que adquiriu com os anos de convivência com o marido.

Por qual motivo ela estava na base dos vingadores? Lin estava sendo treinada no momento. Ela também é uma super soldada, quem diria, não é mesmo? Pepper realmente se surpreendeu quando a mais nova contou a ela. A jovem Stark era uma grande gênia como o pai e deixava a ruiva muito orgulhosa. As armaduras que ela construiu agora estavam juntas das do pai que restaram na mansão em que ele vivia.

\- A garota é mais forte do que eu imaginei. – Sam comentou enquanto se aproximava, resmungando sobre uma contusão no braço – E se regenera rápido demais também, não que essas coisas sejam ruins.

\- Ela machucou você? – Pepper perguntou mais do que surpresa, o atual Capitão América era tão habilidoso no quesito de artes marciais quanto o seu antecessor e muitos dos novos vingadores nunca conseguiram permanecer mais do que cinco minutos de pé em um ringue com ele. A Senhora Stark nunca imaginou que Lin, a frágil e não muito sociável Lin, conseguiria se manter num confronto com Sam e causar um ferimento nele.

\- Ela conhece várias formas asgardianas de lutar, o tal Loki deve tê-la ensinado em algum momento. Realmente não sei, mas ela tinha um reflexo desenvolvido demais para alguém que passou os últimos dezenove anos em uma cela.

Pepper teria respondido com alguma piada sarcástica assim como também lhe tornou característico, mas o homem de olho verdes o deixava inquieta demais até para isso. Ela tentava confiar no irmão do Deus do Trovão, mas não conseguia por mais que aparentemente fosse a única com essa dificuldade.

\- Você acha que ele faz bem para ela? – A Stark perguntou insegura, mas sem deixar que o homem notasse.

\- Eles têm uma sincronia impressionante. Você viu o treino que os dois fizeram juntos, era quase como se conseguissem enxergar um com os olhos do outro. Então sim, eu acho que é bom para ela tê-lo por perto.

\- Consegue confiar nele?

\- Não o conheço o suficiente para isso, mas é o Loki no final das contas, sempre vai nos enganar para salvar as nossas vidas. – Sam parecia familiarizada com a presença do asgardiano.

Para ele o deus da trapaça era algo perto de um amigo distante, os erros cada vez mais ficavam expostos e Pepper se esforçava muito para parecer tranquila.

- _Senhora Stark!_ – A voz de Sexta-feira soou pelo ambiente – _O Hulk acabou de ser liberado na área de treinamento._

A viúva do Homem de Ferro se alarmou, Lin estava na área de treinamento apenas com Loki e o jotun não teve muito sucesso contra o Hulk em suas lembranças. Apesar de no momento não se tratar do mesmo monstro verde na qual estavam acostumados e sim de Jennifer Walters, a Mulher-Hulk, o que não se diferenciava muito afinal ela também é extremamente forte e ainda está trabalhando para conseguir manter a sua consciência.

\- Como a Jennifer estava quando você saiu de lá? – Ela perguntou caminhando rapidamente em direção a onde os outros estavam.

\- Estranhamente tranquila.

Não foi preciso de mais palavras para que Sam e Pepper corressem até onde os três estavam.

\- _Senhora Stark!_ \- Sexta-feira chamou novamente no caminho. – _Meus leitores de raios gama indicam que o Hulk foi liberado._

\- Está tudo bem, Sexta-feira? – Sam perguntou com um leve tom de ironia. – Você já disse isso.

\- _Mas senhor, meus leitores indicam que há dois Hulks na região._

\- O quê?!

(...)

\- LOKI EU JURO QUE SE EU SOBREVIVER VOU ESFREGAR A SUA CARA NO CHÃO POR TER FEITO ISSO! – Lin gritou da arena de treinamento em que o amigo havia sugerido que ela entrasse.

\- ENTÃO É BOM QUE VOCÊ SOBREVIVA! – Loki gritou de volta a uns bons metros de altura, na parte de observação da arena, local de onde o mesmo empurrou Walters a pouco tempo.

Os olhos de Lin estavam em um verde vibrante e o jotun não duvidava de que ela o mataria se sobrevivesse, isso é claro se ela conseguisse encostar nele. O motivo de toda a raiva? A Mulher-Hulk agora era quem está no lugar da humana que acabaram de conhecer e era para a Stark que ela olhava com raiva.

Mas então a fera simplesmente decidiu ignora-la e se virou como se a existência dela fosse completamente insignificante, passando a encarar Loki mesmo que ele estivesse tão longe ao ponto de ser difícil vê-lo.

\- Inseto. – A grandona parecia se lembrar dele e isso não era exatamente algo bom.

A Mulher-Hulk estava realmente irritada, foi aquele homem que quase a matou segundos atrás, mesmo que a verde não gostasse muito de seu lado humano também não gostava de pessoas que tentavam matá-la. Ela saltou de onde estava, quebrando os vidros e aterrissando furiosa onde o jotun se encontrava. Loki desviou com facilidade e foi para trás, erguendo as mãos em sinal de paz.

\- Oi monstrona! – Saldou sem se preocupar em fingir que estava com medo.

\- Inseto! – A outra rugiu, mas não se moveu.

Pepper e Sam não demoraram para chegar. Ambos não entenderam a cena que viam e procuraram pela filha do Tony até que Sexta-feira as informou que ela ainda estava lá embaixo.

\- Hey grandona! – Dessa vez foi Sam quem chamou a atenção dela. – Não é legal bater nos mais fracos. – Ele sorriu sarcástico mesmo que a fera não fosse entender desta forma.

\- Eu esmago os mais fracos. – Jennifer resmungou.

\- O sol já vai se por... – Sam começou a sussurrar a canção de que sempre acalmava o primo dela nos momentos mais incontroláveis, mesmo que não possuísse total certeza de que isso resultaria em alguma coisa. Por mais que a ideia de ver o jotun quase morto o agradasse de certa forma, talvez não fosse certo deixar isso acontecer.

Para o desentendimento dos dois Loki começou a rir e se sentou relaxadamente no chão. Ele estava tranquilo demais para alguém que era o alvo da raiva da Mulher- Hulk.

\- Me defendendo, Capitão América? – O deus ainda se mostrava calmo demais. – Acho que eu deveria estar surpreso. – Admitiu, mas só mudou a posição para ficar mais confortável – Mas se acalme um pouco e sente-se aqui comigo, - Ele sorriu como se soubesse a verdade por trás dos mistérios do universo – só existe uma coisa que deixa a Lin com mais raiva do que alguém dar a entender de que ela não é capaz de fazer algo.

Loki não viu a expressão confusa dos dois ali presentes, estava entretido demais para isso. Para o desespero deles a fera verde se cansou de ouvir e avançou em direção ao de homem extraterrestre.

Tudo aconteceu em segundos. Faltava apenas alguns centímetros para que ela alcançasse o "asgardiano" que não se moveu ou pensou em recuar. Silenciosa e rápida como o vento Lin apareceu por trás do monstro, o golpeou nas costas o fazendo grunhir e se ajoelhar. Ela não demorou em joga-lo de volta lá para baixo com outro golpe na lateral de seu corpo, rosnando como uma fera assim como a outra faria.

A Stark não estava completamente verde, mas seus braços adquiram tal cor. A Mulher-Hulk se quer viu o que a atingiu e tão rápido chegou a garota voltou para a arena, pronta para enfrentar o seu semelhante monstro sem nem olhar para aqueles que agora a encaravam.

Ambas as criaturas raivosas rugiam uma para a outra lá embaixo, como se estivessem se desafiassem. Sam se sentou perto de Loki levemente boquiaberto. Daquele lugar eles conseguiam enxergar bem o confronto.

\- Desde quando ela fica verde? – Pepper perguntou incrédula de onde estava, porém muito interessada no assunto afinal Lin não havia se transformado completamente, era quase como se ela controlasse o que Bruce demorou anos para conseguir controlar.

\- Normalmente só os olhos mudam de cor, ela refez o experimento com raios gama e o adaptou para o de super soldado. – Loki comentou, orgulhoso.

\- Isso é incrível. –A outra admitiu, embora temesse ver quando ela se descontrolasse.

\- Ela é incrível.

Pepper e Sam de tão interessados no assunto até esqueceram que estavam perto de um inimigo perigoso.

Lá embaixo a Mulher-Hulk parecia frustrada por não conseguir atingir o alvo pequeno, Lin parecia ter mais sucesso em ferir o monstro verde, afinal ela não usava apenas força bruta e sim a sua mente. Um dos golpes foi tão forte que arremessou ambas em direções opostas.

Jennifer bateu na parede e com o impacto quase a destruiu, já a Stark conseguiu se firmar no chão novamente antes de chegar no outro final da arena.

\- Mas o que é que está acontecendo...? – Sam perguntou preocupada, não era todo dia alguém conseguia enfrentar a grandona daquela maneira.

\- A Walters está sendo esmagada. – Loki respondeu irônico, mesmo que até para ele fosse estranho dizer isso.

O Capitão América se aproximou do que restou do vídeo quase que em choque, ele sabia como aquela ideia de perder outra vez tão rapidamente feria o orgulho da monstrona.

Lin avançou novamente, muito mais rápida do que era o esperado. Seu corpo em nada demonstrava a fragilidade de tempos atrás. Ela ergueu o punho preparando um outro golpe certeiro, mas a Mulher-Hulk conseguiu atingi-la por pouco com um pedaço metálico da parede. A monstra no quesito força bruta continuava mais poderoso do que ela, porém ainda assim os olhos verdes estavam lá para a lembrar de que a garota não estava lutando apenas com o corpo. As veias ao redor dos globos oculares da Stark também adquiriram a cor diferente, ela aumentava muito o dano de seus ataques os acompanhando com os golpes da mente.

Lin foi arremessa por alguns metros até parar com suas costas se chocando com o outro canto da parede. Jennifer voltou a rugir enfurecida, todos sabiam que ela ainda era motivada pela raiva, não pararia por vontade própria até que o adversário parasse de respirar. O problema é que a outra também se movia pela raiva. A Stark sentia sua visão ficar borrada de verde e dourado, aquilo não era um bom sinal, a grandona corria até ela enquanto a luta interna da própria fazia com que não conseguisse reagir como deveria. Lin grunhiu em dor, ela não estava ferida, mas sua consciência não mantinha o controle sobre si mesma.

Coloca-la em um estado Hulk havia sido uma péssima ideia.

Lin desde suas mais antigas memórias ouvia vozes e a cada segundo precisava manter a outra controlada, sim, a outra, a responsável por seus pesadelos, aquela parte de si mesma que mudava constantemente os seus próprios pensamentos. A mulher sempre soube que carregava um monstro dentro de si, mas ele nunca deixou que ela contasse para o amigo jotun, ou para qualquer outra pessoa, até para si mesma. Aquela era uma verdade que sua consciência sussurrava para si as vezes, mas logo em seguida era apagada de suas memórias.

Naqueles longos segundos de confusão que antecederam a chegada da grandona a de cabelos castanhos olhou para cima perdida, para onde o amigo estava, queria poder vê-lo claramente. O esganaria se tivesse o controle sobre o próprio corpo.

A maior ameaça para Lin desde que Loki empurrou Jennifer lá de cima nunca foi o estado Hulk... Era a si mesma que temia, desde muito cedo a mulher imaginava que algo muito ruim aconteceria quando perdesse o controle. Tantas vozes sussurravam em sua mente além da sua, falavam por si, mentiam por si, sempre houve tanta dor em seus olhos e o passado macabro não era a única razão. Os humanos despertavam em si aquela parte de sua consciência que mais odiava.

A mão da monstra estava quase se fechando em seu pescoço quando o dourado de sua visão sobressaiu o verde e o que restava de sua consciência murchou tristemente. Lin lamentava por aquelas pessoas, estava aprendendo a gostar delas.

\- Por um momento eu pensei que ela ganharia. – Sam comentou quase sorrindo. – Rápido vocês dois, vamos tirar ela de lá.

Pepper e Loki continuaram olhando para onde estava a grandona, como se não ouvissem a voz do Capitão América, mas Sam notou os cabelos das costas da Sra. Stark se arrepiando mais do que deveriam...

\- Você consegue sentir? – A ruiva sussurrou ao "asgardiano".

\- É outra surpresa para mim que você também sinta. – Loki respondeu, com a expressão mais sombria que mostrou em meses.

Eles perceberam que a Mulher-Hulk não chegou a conseguir tocar na adversária, a grandona estava lá paralisada e então a palma pequena daquele corpo humano empurrou a verde pela testa, local onde estava mantendo a mão segundos antes sem que ninguém visse. A Mulher Hulk desabou no chão inconsciente, voltando a ter os traços de Jennifer pouco a pouco.

Se você tem os instintos apurados e talvez um olho muito observador não precisaria de muito para que um alerta de perigo soasse em sua mente. Sam agora também tinha o corpo travado, não por uma força maior, mas sim por medo. Pepper também não confiava em suas pernas para mantê-la de pé então aos poucos foi se ajoelhando até se sentar por completo no chão. Aquela coisa lá embaixo emanava poder de seus poros, fazia até com que o ar ficasse mais difícil de respirar.

O corpo de Lin caminhou lentamente para longe de Jennifer, olhando para as coisas ao redor de forma perdida, como se pela primeira vez conseguisse ver o mundo com os próprios olhos. Nem com Thanos em seu poder máximo aqueles dois sentiram um terror tão grande em seus corações.

\- Tão poderosa... – Loki pareceu ronronar, a expressão sombria continuava intacta assim como o estranho sorriso prazeroso.

\- Você planejou isso. – Sam constatou em um fio de voz, sem conseguir parar de olhar para a filha do Tony lá embaixo.

\- Nunca pensei que o resultado seria tão bom, ela é uma joia muito preciosa, querido. – Loki se ergueu. – Agora, como aparentemente sou o único que ainda consegue lutar, irei lá impedir que ela mate todo mundo.

Aquilo era uma loucura com toda certeza. Lin não o reconheceria e aquele homem é alguém que foi facilmente derrotado pelo Hulk, as contas são tão fáceis como dois mais dois, Loki não teria a menor chance se ela o atacasse. Sam se forçava a tentar levantar, a ir lutar também pelas pessoas que seriam postas em perigo, mesmo que seu coração doesse só de pensar em ferir a "frágil" Stark e todos os seus músculos negassem o seu comando.

O filho de Odin nunca ganharia, até Pepper sabia à medida que ele se aproximava dela, ele era o trapaceiro irmão de Thor que poucos conseguiam suportar, não era forte como o deus do trovão e morreria de vez se ela quisesse.

Mas então o que era aquela segunda aura poderosa que passou a ser também sentida no ar? Por que Loki não parecia preocupado em caminhar até Lin?

A mulher pareceu sentir a outra presença maligna se aproximando, ela o encarou e não parecia nada feliz. Definitivamente não o reconhecia.

\- Antes de tudo saiba que podemos fazer um acordo. – O homem disse ainda com seu sorriso no rosto. – Você se acalma e ninguém se machuca.

Aquela Lin em sua frente não parecia ser capaz de ouvi-lo, no entanto, parecia ameaçada pela aura que emanava do corpo do outro e por isso não hesitou por um segundo em ataca-lo. Tão rápida como antes ela foi em sua direção preparando um golpe que atravessaria o corpo do jotun. Isso se ela conseguisse acerta-lo.

Loki desviou com muita facilidade e a fera irracional socou o ar, nem os olhos agora verde e dourado foram capazes de acompanha-lo.

\- Parece então que você prefere lutar. – Loki comentou quase sussurrando em seu ouvido, para o susto da mais nova.

A mulher voltou a tentar golpeá-lo com a força física e com a mental, mas era como se nada funcionasse contra o "asgardiano" que se quer aparentava estar se esforçando. Lin sabia que o amigo sempre continha o seu verdadeiro poder em suas lutas, se ela estivesse consciente se orgulharia por obrigar Loki a deixar aquele seu lado a mostra.

O homem a confundia com suas ilusões e falsas investidas, mantendo sempre as mãos nos bolsos na blusa humana que usava, estava brincando com ela. Até que em um determinado momento a fera um tanto mais verde do que no início da luta acreditou conseguir acerta-lo e sorriu vitoriosa, um golpe no estômago que pareceu machucar muito o seu adversário, afinal agora ele se encontrava no chão um tanto encolhido e curvado.

A fera manteve seu ego inflado, tanto que Loki podia jurar que o outro olho verde também assumia a cor dourada, o que de certa forma o deixava curioso. Seria aquela cor um segundo nível de transformação? Interessante.

Lin se moveu para golpeá-lo novamente e isso de fato teria acontecido se o braço com que ela atingiu Loki anteriormente não tivesse perdido completamente as forças, quase como se não fizesse mais parte de seu corpo.

\- Se pensasse com clareza saberia que isso aconteceria, Lin. – O jotun se ergueu parando de fingir, não sentia nenhuma dor no fim das contas.

Loki era um maldito mentiroso e manipulador, mas ninguém podia dizer que estava errado. Ele ensinou a ela que sentimentos a tornariam fraca, assim como a raiva fazia agora. A Stark o conhecia como ninguém e jamais o tocaria em uma luta sem ter certeza se ele estava envolvido em um feitiço de proteção ou não. Ah, Lin tem olhos atentos demais para cair em um truque tão bobo, porém aquela fera não pensava tanto assim.

Ela o espancaria mais tarde por ele estar se divertindo com a situação se conseguisse lembrar do que aconteceu.

A mulher tomada cada vez mais pela fúria rosnou em sua direção enquanto avançava, o chão chegou a tremer perante o seu poder, mas Loki não foi nem um pouco intimidado. O poder dele mesmo contido era tão assustador quanto o dela.

Pepper e Sam lá em cima encaravam a calmaria no rosto do irmão de Thor com a mais sincera confusão, afinal as atitudes do jotun não faziam sentido. Não que normalmente fizessem. Mas o nível de poder do Loki nunca aparentou se igualar ao do loiro e agora ele parecia quase superior, no momento ambos não sabiam se agradeciam por isso ou se começavam a se preocupar.

Em um gesto defensivo por parte do deus o corpo da mulher foi arremessado mais uma vez em direção a parede, mas esta desta vez não conseguiu resistir, rompeu e quando a onda de poder de Loki parou de atingi-la o sol brilhava sobre sua cabeça. Estava do lado de fora, a metros de onde a arena ficava. Sua mente caia perante a dele, todos os ferimentos se mostravam mais graves do que deveriam ser, ele estava em seu cérebro, impedindo sua regeneração de agir tão rápido quanto deveria.

"Vamos! Se recomponha!" – A ordem do jotun soou em sua cabeça, mas a verdadeira Lin, mesmo que ninguém notasse, não estava lá para ouvir.

A atenção dos repórteres que tentavam incessantemente saber um pouco mais sobre os boatos de uma nova vingadora e que se encontravam na entrada da base foi atraída com o baralho do estrondo causado pelo rompimento da parede. Os fleches e gravações não demoraram a começar.

Loki saiu de dentro da arena andando devagar, observando o estado de perturbação da mais nova que agora agarrava os próprios cabelos rugindo alto como se sentisse muita dor. Não era o asgardiano o causador daquilo, ela estava de novo em uma luta interna. Talvez Lin tentasse suprimi-la ou as vozes tentassem ajudar só para variar.

Na medida em que o deus se aproximava mais agoniada a fera parecia, mas ele não teria pena, queria obriga-la a reagir, a lutar com tudo o que tinha, queria testar seu poder. O homem queria saber se ela tinha força o suficiente para tomar o seu lugar de direito perante o universo. Ele gostava do que via, ela era como uma joia pronta para ser lapidada.

Quando alcançou a mulher ela se ergueu rapidamente, sua posição de batalha não era muito inteligente, diferente da que ela usava contra a Mulher-Hulk, o monstro não traçava rotas de estratégia, agia por instinto. Loki fez uma nota mental de mais tarde ensinar a sua garota a sobrepujá-lo, para que ela não se descontrolasse novamente. A fera não demorou para voltar a ataca-lo.

O filho de Odin parou um golpe de perna dela com uma única mão, os dois se moviam com muita velocidade, mas para ele era como se estivesse sendo tão fácil que uma expressão entediada e zombeteira tomava seu rosto. Aquela perna não se mexia mais.

A mulher olhou para baixo bufando, o chão abaixo dos dois se encontrava quebrado e mesmo assim era como se só ela atacasse, isso a indignava profundamente, os olhos dele a chamavam de fraca e isso definitivamente era última das características dela. Mas antes que pudesse ter o trabalho de atacar com base na raiva como fazia anteriormente Loki fez seu primeiro movimento de ataque e atingiu suavemente a perna e o braço restantes.

Lin caiu no chão como um saco de batatas. Resmungando furiosa e mexendo o tronco ainda querendo esmaga-lo, uma fera irracional como Hulk acabou sendo o seu resultado final.

\- Você se saiu muito bem. Quando controlar esse poder completamente vai ficar ainda melhor. – Loki murmurou só para ela ouvir enquanto encarava os humanos os filmando de longe, aquilo era ruim. – Leve o tempo que precisar para voltar ao normal. - Ele colocou a mão em sua testa, sem deixar que ela o mordesse por mais que tentasse. – Estou orgulho de você.

Então o deus das travessuras usou mais um da sua longa lista de feitiços para espantar sua raiva e puxar Lin de volta do fundo de seu inconsciente, como humana ela poderia demorar alguns dias para acordar agora que tinha fechado os olhos e relaxado, mas ele esperaria pacientemente ao lado dela. O jotun com ela no colo procurou uma forma de voltar para a arena, agora com todo o seu poder devidamente controlado e escondido. Aparentemente ele não dava a mínima importância para o que as pessoas lá fora pensavam, mas pensar que as elas mais tarde poderiam incomodar a sua garota o irritava.

Pepper apareceu pouco tempo depois enquanto ele já subia pelas escadas tão bem projetadas, Sam surgiu e desapareceu tão rápido que Loki não teve tempo de se incomodar com a presença dele, com certeza o Capitão América agora estava lá embaixo tentando acordar sua companheira.

\- Devo começar a me preocupar com a minha integridade física? – A Senhora Stark perguntou em um cansado tom sarcástico, a filha de seu falecido marido e o jotun pareciam uma verdadeira ameaça em potencial para o mundo, porém não sentia a mínima vontade de se afastar da primeira.

\- Você já teve a vida ameaçada por coisas piores, tenho certeza que vai conseguir se esconder caso ela tente te matar. – Loki comentou como um sorriso no rosto.

Pepper tinha perguntas demais para fazer sobre o que aconteceu, seu orgulho não pararia sua língua e agora o jotun que tanto detestava era uma caixinha de informações, enquanto ela era uma criança curiosa. Definitivamente os maus hábitos do Tony se impregnaram nela.

\- O que foi aquela coisa que emanava de vocês? Sabe, conheci seres muito poderosos, mas é a primeira vez que sinto isso.

\- Você nunca conheceu seres com poderes da mente. – O outro respondeu enquanto ambos subiam as escadas de volta para a área de cima. – Basicamente nossos dons influenciam o terror para aqueles que não conseguem usar escudos mentais. – Loki decidiu que contaria parte da verdade.

\- Uma forma de intimidar o inimigo? Boa técnica. – O jotun não se interessava pelos elogios da outra então não se preocupou em dar continuidade ao assunto. – Você não parecia preocupado com o que aconteceu lá embaixo, está lutando bem até demais. Não entendo, por que foi derrotado facilmente nas batalhas que os Vingadores traçaram contra você?

\- Porque eu não tentei ganhar.

Loki continuou a andar, ignorando o fato de que a Senhora Stark ficou para trás o encarando desconfiada. Ele sempre controlou as situações jogando verdades e mentiras ao vento, aquela em específico somente Lin sabia, não porque o jotun contou, mas sim porque ela percebeu sozinha pouco tempo atrás. Loki gostava de deixar pessoas como Pepper confusas, talvez ela confiaria um pouco mais no filho adotivo de Odin se acreditasse naquela verdade.

Com o andar elegante de sempre o de olhos verdes não demorou a chegar em uma das poucas áreas de conforto daquele lugar. Ele deitou o corpo de sua amiga no sofá aconchegante e se surpreendeu ao notar que ela estava com os olhos castanho e dourado abertos, o observando.

\- Algo me diz que você não deveria já estar acordada. – O jotun comentou com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto, ela a cada dia se mostrava mais forte.

Lin apenas resmungou algo incompreensível em resposta, mexendo somente o rosto por ainda ser cedo demais e os movimentos de seu corpo não terem voltado. Loki observou com certo divertimento a indignação que ela deixava passar por seu olhar e então para a surpresa dele uma ilusão se projetou sobre ela, se levantando em sua forma e se movendo livremente. A projeção da Lin cruzou os braços, olhando para o seu eu original com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Um feitiço de paralisação, é sério? – Ela quase riu de si mesma.

Loki analisou a ilusão constatando que era bem-feita até demais para alguém que usou o truque tão poucas vezes, apesar das falhas e da perceptível dificuldade em mantê-la visível, aquela era uma melhora muito grande dês da última que a viu usar algo como aquilo.

\- As emoções te cegaram. – O jotun disse simplesmente.

\- Ah, claro. – Ela comentou irônica – E de quem foi a brilhante ideia de me obrigar a enfrentar a Mulher-Hulk? – A imagem falhou, quase desaparecendo – Não estava preparada para lutar com ela, Loki. – Por um instante quase foi possível ver certo constrangimento em seu rosto.

Lin nos últimos dias se esforçava para falar somente em inglês, ela tentava se misturar entre as pessoas normais e falar asgardiano não ajudaria agora. A mulher de certa forma parecia chateada, como se magoada pelas ações do amigo, mas aquele que melhor a conhecia sabia que ela não se importava muito com o que aconteceu.

\- Se não te conhecesse diria que está esperando por um pedido de desculpas. – Loki falou calmo com um sorriso ladino ainda em seu rosto. – Está desenvolvendo bem as expressões. – Elogiou.

A Stark apenas se limitou a sorrir levemente, relaxando os ombros enquanto sentia uma pequena firmeza nas pernas voltar. Ela nunca teve que se preocupar muito em manter traços em seu rosto que não refletiam os seus sentimentos, mesmo que já usasse máscaras sociais quando era obrigada a interagir com humanos em seu cativeiro, passou a maior parte de sua vida somente com a companhia do jotun e não sentia vontade de mentir para ele, mas agora que outras pessoas queriam estar ao lado dela a necessidade de novas máscaras sociais permanentes surgiu. Começava a sentir falta de ser ignorada por tudo e todos.

\- Vamos, amigo, apenas me ajude a me sentar. – A ilusão disse em um tom risonho, Loki não se opôs ao pedido e caminhou até o corpo da humana a erguendo apenas o suficiente para que conseguisse se manter em equilíbrio.

A Lin original tinha uma expressão cansada, como se se esforçasse muito para manter os olhos abertos, ela se inclinou um pouco para frente, deixando seus braços caídos ao lado de seu corpo e os balançando apenas com a força que ainda tinha em seu tronco. Era quase como se estivesse anestesiada, até seus lábios se moviam lentamente enquanto respirava.

\- O que está fazendo?

\- Só chegue um pouco mais perto.

O "asgardiano" mesmo que desconfiado se aproximou. O balançar do braço direito ficou mais rápido. Ela o olhava nos olhos arrancando aquele ar perdido que ele as vezes emanava ao encara-la e que a Stark com certeza usaria contra o deus mais cedo ou mais tarde. Lin se impulsionou para o lado esquerdo e Loki quase não viu a mão com dedos faltando vir em sua direção, acertando em cheiro o seu rosto.

\- Você merecia mais que isso. – Mesmo molenga e sem a maior parte dos movimentos ela sussurrou, caída e com parte do rosto tampada pelo sofá. A grande marca vermelha no rosto do amigo travesso provocou sua risada enquanto se permitia fechar os olhos e descansar.

\- Pode ter certeza que sim. – Loki respondeu acariciando o local ardente em seu rosto, mas mesmo que ela não pudesse ver não se mostrou com raiva nem nada do gênero, apenas pareceu um pouco melancólico. Sentiria falta dela quando ela morresse. 


	10. Ela parece quebrada

A Capitã Marvel se encontrava nas antigas ruínas de um povo que a muito tempo foi esquecido, na companhia de Jane Foster, por mais que acreditasse que a mulher não deveria estar ali. A frágil humana se encontrava no estágio avançado de um câncer maligno cujo a mesma a meses deixou de combater. Ela sabia que não se recuperaria e mais do que tudo não desejava passar seus últimos momentos de vida em um hospital.

Foi por meio de sua instância e pesquisas que Jane encontrou aquele lugar. Uma reportagem de mais de vinte anos atrás chamou sua atenção, nela uma repórter simpática contava sobre alguns objetos antigos que foram encontrados misteriosamente por moradores da região. Mas acontece que tais objetos continham símbolos que não eram da Terra, assim como estranhos selos os envolvendo como estivessem lá para espantar um terrível mal. Ao explorar a região mais a fundo descobriu essas ruínas e chamou a Capitã porque não era louca ao ponto de entrar em catacumbas estranhas sozinha.

Já faziam algumas horas que estavam ali embaixo, lendo as histórias contidas nas paredes, tentando entender seus significados e se maravilhando com as muitas curiosidades que aquele antigo povo contava.

Haviam desenhos sobre plantações ou estações do ano, sobre ouro e pedras preciosas, amigos e inimigos daquele povo, do reino grande e próspero que eram antes de serem repentinamente destruídos... As ruínas se localizavam no Sul do Chile, mas os desenhos mais antigos contavam histórias sobre Wakanda e como ambas as tribos estiveram unidas desde muito antes do vibranium cair por lá, contavam lendas sobre Atlântida e como uma grande desgraça caiu sobre ela quando conquistadores tentaram tomar a mais preciosa joia que guardavam, também contavam sobre o antigo Egito e sobre como as três mais importantes pirâmides foram construídas com a ajuda de tal joia. As paredes diziam que a população de Atlântida preferiu morrer a entregar a pedra preciosa e que felizmente este antigo reino conseguiu recuperar a joia e traze-la para cá sem que os invasores soubessem.

Não era muito difícil imaginar o que aconteceu com essa civilização se o que as imagens contavam era verdade. Jane e a Capitã se perguntavam se a joia de fato foi levada para África quando este reino foi destruído ou se os tais invasores conseguiram rouba-la. Elas também se questionavam sobre como quatro reinos tão distantes conseguiam se comunicar e chegar ao território do outro com tamanha rapidez.

As mulheres já estavam a muitos metros abaixo da superfície. Andando bem devagar por respeito a Jane que levava consigo até mesmo um cilindro de oxigênio pela tamanha dificuldade em respirar que sentia.

Mais à frente as imagens acabavam e um grande, bem esculpido e destruído portal as levava direto para o que parecia ser um grande salão real. A Capitã ergueu a grande pedra que bloqueava parte do caminho, esperando que Jane passasse.

Aquele lugar pouco podia ser visto pela humana, mas para a mais forte dos vingadores era um dos lugares mais bonitos que já pode ver. As plantas estranhamente diferentes ainda cresciam onde pareciam ter sido programadas anteriormente para brotarem, em harmonia com o ambiente e sem tentar tomar conta do espaço, água escorria tranquilamente de uma pequena fonte e pouco se podia ver das pinturas expostas daquele lugar. No centro de tudo havia um trono, talvez a peça mais chamativa do cômodo: imponente e grandioso, era visivelmente feito para que um poderoso comandante se senta-se sobre ele.

\- Parece que Asgard sempre tem ligação com as minhas descobertas. – Jane murmurou em tom divertido ao encarar a figura quebrada de Odin em parte da construção que desabou.

\- Essas pessoas não parecem gostar muito dos asgardianos. – A Capitã comentou indicando alguns dos poucos desenhos visíveis nas paredes, neles o pai de todos era retratado como um monstro temível e destruidor, alguém cujo o nome era protagonista de suas histórias de terror.

Após uma pequena investigação pela região chegaram à conclusão que não havia mais nada a ser visto naquele lugar, as outras passagens estavam bloqueadas e mesmo sendo possível eliminar as pedras que impediam que ambas continuassem a avançar, os corredores depois delas a muito tempo já haviam desmoronado.

Jane passou a fotografar as escritas antigas de língua desconhecida, até mesmo a Capitã parecia profundamente curiosa para saber seja lá o que aquele reino deixou registrado em suas paredes. 

A humana tossiu com um tanto de agonia, seus pulmões se contraindo com força para força-la a voltar a respirar. Todos julgavam uma péssima ideia ela estar lá embaixo, mas ninguém impediria aquela mulher de terminar a sua vida da forma que mais gostava.

A Capitã a pegou no colo, com cuidado, se sensibilizando um pouco pelo estado tão frágil e doente em que a Foster se encontrava. Ela não vai continuar entre os vivos por muito tempo, talvez uma grande descoberta nessas ruínas a deixe um pouco mais alegre e isso conta muito. A mais forte a carregou pelo caminho de volta para a superfície, voando nos lugares cujo a passagem não era tão estreita e quando chegaram na superfície ambas tinham apenas uma certeza, algo muito grande se escondia nos segredos por trás daquele lugar.

(...)

\- Por que sempre estou entre os últimos a serem informados sobre as novidades desse lugar? – James Rhodes, a Máquina de Combate, perguntou em tom brincalhão conforme tinha a sua entrada permitida na casa do falecido amigo Stark.

Pepper sorriu de leve quando chegou para recebe-lo, não foi intencional ter deixado o patriota de lado, apenas estava distraída demais ultimamente para se lembrar desse tipo de coisa.

\- De qual novidade estamos falando? – A ruiva perguntou sem ter certeza do que deveria dizer.

\- Sobre a nova vingadora! – O homem parecia empolgado – Aquela que parece com o Hulk e que todos estão comentando!

Lin estava sendo um assunto muito presente em seus pensamentos nas últimas semanas. Mas... como assim as pessoas já estavam espalhando boatos sobre a Stark?!

\- Já estão falando sobre ela? – Pepper suspirou, começando a andar depois de fazer um simples gesto que pedia silenciosamente para que o outro a seguisse. – A mídia nunca perde tempo...

\- Não é só a mídia. - James riu baixinho – Até o governo quer mais informações, o ministro me procurou hoje de manhã perguntando se eu sabia de algo.

\- E é por isto que está aqui? – A ruiva pareceu irônica enquanto falava.

\- Não posso visitar uma velha amiga? – O patriota brincou se fingindo de inocente, era óbvia a razão dele estar ali.

Um estrondo foi ouvido ao fundo conforme eles desciam em direção ao antigo local de trabalho de Tony Stark, o que de cara preocupou James, por que alguém estaria mexendo naquele lugar?

\- Se quer conhece-la preciso primeiro pedir que não se assuste. – Pepper comentou calma e agora ao fundo podia ser ouvido um barulho de extintor de incêndio.

\- Ela é algum tipo de monstro?

\- Não. - A ruiva sorriu nervosamente, sem saber como contar a ele. – Mas o que vai ver é surpreendente, ela se parece muito com o Tony.

Sexta-feira não demorou para desbloquear a porta do grande laboratório quando os dois chegaram até lá e vozes podiam ser ouvidas ao fundo, mas James não as reconhecia. Havia tralhas e equipamentos antigos espalhados por todos os lados, dificultando a passagem de ambos. As coisas estavam muito desorganizadas e um tanto empoeiradas também. Ninguém entrava lá desde que Tony se foi, de longe era o lugar do mundo que mais lembrava o engenheiro e mudar as coisas de lugar era quase proibido, como se ele fosse voltar de mais uma missão e brigar com quem ousou perturbar a ordem de seu refúgio de paz precioso. Mas o Stark já não vai mais voltar... Então depois de pensar muito Pepper acabou deixando que Lin trabalhasse ali.

O Homem de Ferro era um símbolo tão importante para as pessoas quanto o Capitão América foi em sua época, alguém que fazia o povo acreditar que não importa o quão grande o mal seja, o bem sempre vai se erguer em igual tamanho. Um humano que era capaz de lutar com alienígenas e vencer sem deixar o bom humor de lado, alguém que cativou o carinho de bilhões de pessoas conforme os anos se passavam, alguém muito criticado e contrariado, mas a que ninguém jamais conseguiu se igualar.

O mundo sentia muita falta de Tony Stark, mesmo seu maior rival o traria de volta se pudesse, porque até seus inimigos ganhavam um objetivo de vida se opondo a ele. Um vilão normalmente perde muito tempo pensando em como destruir o herói, mas não pensa no que vai acontecer depois que tiver sucesso. "Finalmente eu o matei! Legal, mas o que faço agora?"

Depois ainda perguntam porque Loki ainda não matou o Thor.

As pessoas precisavam dos Vingadores para se sentirem seguras e para terem esperanças. Tony fazia o povo acreditar que era possível rir na cara do mal e se manter de pé, mas sem ele muitos começavam a perder aquela motivação, afinal quantos humanos estavam no grupo? Quantos deles não tinham nenhum tipo de poder especial? Ou até mesmo entre os super poderosos, quantos conseguiram seus dons porque os criaram sozinhos?

Clint não eram exatamente um bom exemplo para as pessoas, o passado dele os afastavam de um ideal a se seguir.

Mas foi então que um comentário da Feiticeira Escarlate gerou o que está acontecendo no presente, quando os demais vingadores foram apresentados a filha do Tony, Wanda reparou na forma com que todos olhavam para ela e riam de seus comentários sarcásticos. "Eles olham para a garota, mas veem o Stark." Ela disse sorrindo, parecia ver a mesma coisa "Gostei, é como se ela mantivesse a presença dele viva."

Lin não mostrava se sentir à vontade com a ideia que todos apoiaram, mas no fim ali estava ela: tentando. Falhando miseravelmente, mas tentando.

Os vingadores queriam que ela se tornasse a Garota de Ferro. "Aparentemente não posso nem escolher o meu codinome de heroína." Lin resmungou contrariada, cruzando os braços e sorrindo de lado "Por que Garota de Ferro? Não sou tão nova assim."

Loki não se pronunciou sobre no dia, o que não era necessariamente algo ruim já que Lin não aceitaria bancar a heroína se ele fosse contra. As pessoas as vezes se irritavam com o fato da opinião do jotun aparentemente ser única que importava.

"Eu estou mais para monstro destruidor que vai arruinar o mundo do que para Garota de Ferro, mas posso fazer o papel de boazinha por um tempo se quiserem." Foi o que ela respondeu quando Pepper a questionou sobre sua verdadeira vontade em relação a ser uma vingadora.

"A ideia era só treina-la por enquanto." Loki comentou quando estranharam a hesitação dela "Nada de salvar o mundo, ainda."

Então ali estavam eles, quando James e a ruiva chegaram, Loki comia uma maçã deitado de bruços desleixadamente em um sofá, com o tronco apoiado nas pernas de Peter enquanto este o mostrava empolgado suas histórias em quadrinhos sobre Thor e suas aventuras e fazia massagem no asgardiano. A irmãzinha de Lin mexia em seus próprios projetos completamente divertida e contente por ter pessoas agradáveis lhe fazendo companhia.

\- Isso é ridículo, eu não falo assim. – Ele comentou enquanto lia uma das cenas do Loki dos quadrinhos. - E também não foi isso o que aconteceu.

James olhou para a senhora Stark com uma sobrancelha arqueada, como se perguntasse desde quando aqueles dois eram amigos.

\- Peter grudou nos dois desde que descobriu que eles não conheciam O Senhor dos Anéis. – Ela riu de leve. – Está tentando passar todo seu conhecimento nerd para eles e acho que isso de certa forma os agrada. Roubaram toda a atenção do menino e de Morgan.

O patriota sempre teria receio em manter Loki por perto, assim como qualquer outra pessoa inteligente também teria, mas eram tempos de paz, as pessoas sempre cometiam o erro de baixar a guarda em épocas assim. James ainda se perguntava o que de tão surpreendente poderia haver na misteriosa e suposta nova vingadora para que até mesmo o jovem Homem Aranha se tranquilizasse e até simpatizasse com o jotun.

Foi então que uma das armaduras do Homem de Ferro saiu da pilha de maquinas em que havia caído, toda suja de graxa, arranhada e visivelmente velha por ser um modelo antigo, mas ainda assim de pé e lutando para permanecer erguida. Ela caminhou até o grupo de pessoas com toda aquela superioridade que Tony Stark sempre parecia exibir, deixando o patriota alguns tons mais pálidos. O modelo tradicional vermelho e dourado parecia soltar até mesmo faíscas, provavelmente o impacto dessa vez tenha sido um tanto mais grave.

\- Meu Deus... – James exclamou assustado – Parece que estou vendo um fantasma!

\- Sério? – A voz robótica vinda da armadura perguntou fingindo também estar assustada, enquanto abria o visor do capacete e olhava ao redor – Eu só vejo humanos e o Loki, roubando a minha maçã. – Lin franziu o cenho para o amigo quando acabou de falar. Ele por sua vez apenas a encarou e deu uma grande mordida na fruta com um sorrisinho travesso no rosto, estava confortável demais com a massagem para fazer qualquer outra coisa.

James deu uma risada de nervosismo enquanto assistia ela sair da armadura antiga com o auxílio das maquinas do laboratório e andar até ele da forma desajeitada que inconscientemente sempre fazia. A mulher o encarou desconfiada, o analisando, o que acabou deixando o homem ainda mais desconfortável. Por fim ela apenas respirou fundo, relaxando a expressão e lhe estendendo a mão com os dedos metálicos, completamente ciente do olhar cheio de expectativa que Pepper dirigia a ela. Lin ainda estava se adaptando a conivência com os humanos.

\- Lin Stark. – Ela se apresentou quando ele segurou sua mão, em seu rosto um sorriso era mantido.

\- Filha do Tony?! – O patriota olhou para a ruiva como se a culpasse por ele ainda não saber de nada, acabando por se esquecer de soltar a mão dela. – Nossa... – Ele voltou a encarar a mais nova a sua frente – É um prazer te conhecer. – Disse sincero. – Sou James Rhodes, seu pai era um grande amigo meu.

\- Você é a Máquina de Combate, não é? – Ela questionou levemente surpresa, enquanto puxava delicadamente a mão de volta. – Eu li sobre você em alguns arquivos que peguei emprestado da shield. – Lin caminhou em direção a armadura mantendo o olhar sobre o homem que acabou de conhecer.

\- Pegou emprestado? – James se divertia internamente com a forma dela falar.

\- A Pepper não gosta que eu diga que roubei. – A garota não parecia se importar com o olhar de censura que ganhou da ruiva, ela apenas começou a mexer no capacete da armadura que era de onde as faíscas vinham, o consertando com ajuda dos equipamentos que tinha.

O patriota podia ver Tony nas ações dela por mínimas que fossem, era como se ela roubasse completamente sua atenção, não de uma forma completamente boa, enganava seus instintos fazendo-o se esquecer momentaneamente da ameaça que estava sentada a tão poucos metros de distância. Se não estivesse com a guarda tão baixa poderia pensar que ela fazia de propósito.

\- Acredito que ele pode te ajudar com a armadura, Lin. – Pepper comentou. – O modelo que ele usa não é tão diferente desse que você conseguiu.

\- Ajudar no que exatamente? – James perguntou em dúvida, normalmente ele não era capaz de ensinar qualquer coisa aos vingadores teimosos.

\- Ela está aprendendo a voar. – A ruiva sorriu de lado, haviam alguns momentos divertidos em suas lembranças do tempo em que Tony estava começando a se tornar o Homem de Ferro. Rhodes imediatamente entendeu problema, as coisas quebradas ao redor também diziam muito, então ele apenas assentiu e se aproximou da Stark mais nova sem notar o olhar atento de Loki caindo sobre ele.

Lin lidava com o problema da armadura como se já tivesse passado por coisas semelhantes centenas de vezes, parecia ser tão natural para ela como respirar e apesar de tudo, aquele modelo de armadura em suas mãos com certeza era um dos de Tony que sobreviveram. O humano se impressionava com a facilidade que ela apresentava para compreender a tecnologia de alguém como o pai. Conforme James se aproximava o corpo da garota travava e tremia levemente, uma reação já tão contida que apenas o asgardiano percebeu.

O papel precisava ser mantido por enquanto.

\- Pode me mostrar o que você está fazendo? Talvez assim eu consiga encontrar o erro.

\- Claro, sargento, estou as suas ordens. – Ela lhe dirigiu o seu melhor sorriso sarcástico e caminhou com o capacete devidamente consertado para o suporte em que a armadura estava, o recolocando em seguida.

Rhodes obviamente reparou nas cicatrizes do corpo dela desde que a viu pela primeira vez, mas não disse nada. Primeiramente porque ele sabia que aquilo poderia trazer um trauma de volta aos pensamentos dela e segundo por suas roupas, uma camisa preta que deixava muito de seus braços e tórax a mostra, junto de uma simples calça também preta de moletom: elas mostravam que a mulher não se importava com sua aparência, tinha um ar de superioridade inabalável, andava pela sala de forma desajeitava, mas com o olhar de uma rainha. Suas marcas só diziam sobre a força dela, o patriota era experiente o suficiente para notar que pena era a última coisa que ela desejava dele.

As maquinas ajudaram ela a se equipar novamente e apenas alguns segundos foram necessários para que mais uma vez Pepper e James tivessem a impressão de estar vendo Tony Stark andando pelo laboratório. A ruiva por sinal agora também estava sentada no sofá junto dos outros dois, esperando ansiosa pelo que estava por vir.

\- Vamos. - James pediu a Stark mais nova, ele ainda estranhava o fato de que ela estava usando uma tecnologia tão antiga e não a nanotecnologia que tinha a disposição. – Me mostre.

Risadas foram ouvidas ao fundo e para o desentendimento do patriota, elas vinham de Loki.

\- Estamos todos desperdiçando nosso tempo aqui. – Ele disse.

\- Ela não vai conseguir... – Peter concordou.

\- Você deveria desistir, Lin. – Até Pepper a desmotivou.

Rhodes pareceu perdido olhando para eles naquele momento, aquelas pessoas estavam ali para atrapalha-la? Ok, vindo de Loki não era surpresa nenhuma, mas Peter e Pepper também a desencorajavam, isso sim era inesperado.

Lin fez sua tentativa, se equilibrando no ar com dificuldade, conseguindo se manter por pouco mais que um minuto, mas logo caindo para esquerda encima de uma das muitas outras maquinas ali presentes. O robô que a acompanhava espirrou uma grande quantidade de dióxido de carbono nela enquanto ainda estava caída, assim como fez das outras vezes, afinal sua função era apagar incêndios. Internamente a Stark se perguntava como Tony nunca havia perdido a paciência com aquele troço e o desmontado.

Rhodes não demorou para ver o erro, a posição que normalmente Lin usava para se manter de pé era diferente da que a armadura necessitava. Uma falha tão simples, mas que ninguém pareceu perceber.

\- Você apenas precisa mudar sua postura. – Ele indicou e quando viu que atenção dela estava nele mostrou como ela deveria manter o corpo. – Viu? – James se movimentou um pouco, como que para mostrar a ela como fazer para chegar a outras posições.

\- E você acha que isso vai adiantar alguma coisa? – Loki perguntou em seu típico tom venenoso – Já dissemos, ela não consegue.

\- Mas por que é que esse cara está aqui mesmo?! – Rhodes quase gritou, já irritado. E pensar que momentos antes ele considerou que talvez não fosse tão desagradável telo por perto.

Lin novamente se pôs de pé, sem mostrar se aqueles comentários a incomodavam de fato. Ela tentou outra vez levando as indicações em conta. A Stark aprende muito rápido, principalmente quando tem alguém para observar como se faz, tanto que as vezes Peter se divertia dizendo que seu olho dourado era na verdade alguma variação de sharingan. Ela saiu do chão, se mantendo no ar por mais tempo do que o que era de costume, seus olhos instintivamente procuraram os de Loki e vendo a expectava vindo dele um sorriso se formou em seu rosto.

A Stark arriscou se mover e mesmo com dificuldade conseguiu achar uma forma de combinar suas ações com os gestos que a armadura precisava para continuar no ar, não era tão difícil para ela quanto andar corretamente no fim das contas. Lin experimentou voar pela área livre do laboratório, com um cuidado especial para não esbarrar em mais nada. Ela gostou da sensação, cada vez mais maravilhada com o quanto podia ir longe e ser livre com seus próprios talentos. Não demorou muito para que ela voltasse ao chão, saindo da armadura com muitos ajustes uteis em sua mente para o protótipo da Garota de Ferro que criaria em breve.

A humana caminhou até Loki e apesar das palavras acidas todos a olhavam como se já soubessem que ela conseguiria. Ela deu um tapa na nuca do jotun antes de pegar a maçã que ainda estava na mão dele, dando uma última mordida antes de atira-la no lixo do cômodo, ela pegou o casaco longo que horas atrás foi jogado no meio das tralhas, o vestiu e voltou a se aproximar do sofá na medida em que seus amigos se levantavam.

\- Ainda não anoiteceu, podemos ir naquela pizzaria que você comentou, Peter. Pirralhos como você tem que se alimentar com frequência afinal. - Loki pegou para ela o par de óculos que Tony costumava usar antes que ela se esquecesse, vendo ela colocá-lo assim que o entregou.

\- Não conta eu ser mais velho que você? – O Homem Aranha perguntou falsamente emburrado.

\- Não enquanto a minha mente ainda for a de uma idosa. – Um sorriso brincou nos lábios dela. – Vamos logo Pirralho Aranha, antes que eu mude de ideia e me tranque nesse laboratório. – Os dois caminharam em direção a saída com o asgardiano adotado os seguindo de perto, mas antes de irem embora de fato ela se virou para os outros três que ficavam para trás. – Valeu Rhodes! Espero que nos vejamos de novo em breve. – Lin ainda se forçava a manter o sorriso. – Tchau pequena. - Bagunçou o cabelo da irmã e se dirigiu a mãe dela. - Não chame a polícia se demorarmos para voltar, Pepper. – Brincou antes de sumir da visão dos adultos enquanto acenava.

\- Tchau Pepper! Tchau Rhodes! Tchau Morgan! – Peter também se despediu antes de sair. Não era surpresa para ninguém que Loki não se incomodaria em falar com aquelas pessoas.

O silêncio prevaleceu na medida que os segundos passavam e o trio deixava a mansão, James olhou ao redor inquieto, era extremamente estranho estar no meio das criações que o amigo deixou na Terra, ele próprio com certa tristeza era capaz de reconhecer a maioria delas. Mas o que tirava a paz de seus pensamentos era a forma com que falaram com a filha do Tony e não somente isso, mas também a tão conhecida máscara de "está tudo bem" que a garota exibia em seu rosto, o que foi que fizeram com aquela Stark?

Rhodes se preocupava com até que ponto ela se parecia com o pai. Talvez o habito de carregar o peso dos problemas do mundo nos ombros era de alguma forma hereditário e isso definitivamente era ruim, foi exatamente esse mesmo habito que fez Tony partir. Será que era mesmo uma boa ideia transforma-la em uma vingadora? O homem conseguia enxergar certa fragilidade nos olhos dela.

\- Por que vocês falaram com ela daquele jeito? – James perguntou um tanto perturbado aquilo que Pepper já esperava ouvir dele.

A ruiva suspirou, indicando que também saíssem do laboratório deixando a criança sozinha, se sentiriam melhor lá fora. Sexta-Feira trancou o lar das "tralhas Stark" quando eles começaram a subir as escadas e focou sua vigia em Morgan para se certificar de que ficaria tudo bem, somente quando estavam próximos a sala de estar a Senhora Stark respondeu.

\- Lin não é exatamente alguém normal. Ela pediu que fizéssemos comentários negativos em cada uma das suas tentativas, disse que assim as vozes em sua cabeça parariam de desmotiva-la e a encorajariam por ver que todos duvidavam. – A bilionária se sentou em uma poltrona – Não entendo muito bem seus jogos mentais, mas parece que funciona.

\- Ela parece quebrada.

\- Você também percebeu? – ela pareceu surpresa.

\- Você tinha razão quando disse que ela se parecia com Tony, talvez se pareça até demais.

\- Tenho muito medo que eles tenham o mesmo fim.


	11. Eu era muito bobo e inocente

~ Duas semanas depois ~

Se Loki fosse uma pessoa bondosa interferiria no teatro que a garota Stark estava fazendo. Chegava a ser ridículo como todos acreditavam tão fácil nela e a cercavam com suas boas intenções. Talvez o laço sanguíneo com o Homem de Ferro não fosse necessariamente algo ruim, afinal era isso que proporcionava a maior parte da confiança.

Queriam coloca-la em um pedestal e chama-la de exemplo perfeito. Os vingadores eram mesmo patéticos. Mas o que mais o intrigava era que, às vezes, até ele não notava as mentiras dela. O que significava que ou ela estava se tornando uma excelente mentirosa ou que Lin estava acreditando nas próprias calúnias. A segunda opção era realmente ruim.

Loki e ela nunca seriam os mocinhos de um conto de fadas, eles não são bons e nunca há final feliz para os vilões. São os monstros de quem as pessoas têm medo, ambos têm uma natureza maligna que os puxa para o caminho do mal mesmo quando tentam seguir o bem. Ninguém nunca os amaria se soubessem da fera que eles guardam no interior de suas almas, todos os deixariam outra vez de lado, vivendo eternamente na sombra de algum herói. Não estarão mais solitários no mundo enquanto estiverem juntos.

O problema maior era que talvez somente Loki se encaixasse nessas categorias. Sim, o jotun já havia levantado essa hipótese, ele não era nem um pouco cego, não foi difícil notar que a Stark se sentia bem de verdade com os novos amigos. Ele via o carinho que ela dirigia a Peter e a Morgan, a atenção especial que Pepper sempre ganhava, o interesse que Thor e Bruce despertavam, até a amizade que Rhodes e Clint conquistavam. Talvez o lugar dela fosse mesmo com aquelas pessoas, mas Loki era egoísta demais para admitir isso. Ele sempre hesitava quando a ideia de voltar a ficar sozinho surgia.

No momento o jotun se encontrava vagueando pelas ruas da cidade mais próxima da mansão Stark, levava uma sacola de compras na mão e estava um tanto perdido, não que ele fosse admitir isso para alguém. Haviam certos ingredientes raros em Asgard que alguns de seus feitiços precisavam e que Midgard tinha de sobra, por isso vagueava entre os humanos em busca destas tais especiarias. Ou talvez era porque também estava entediado. Lin estava se dedicando muito a construção da armadura da Garota de Ferro, não saia do laboratório para praticamente nada e sua companhia apenas a distraia. Em resumo, estava a atrapalhando. Não que a humana houvesse reclamado, mas ela quase explodiu toda a construção por ter usado o composto errado enquanto conversava animadamente com o príncipe, sorte que Sexta-Feira a avisou. 

Depois disso Loki preferiu deixa-la sozinha com suas maquinas. Tudo bem que isso foi a seis dias, mas ele não acreditava que sua ausência a incomodava completamente, ambos possuíam uma ligação forte demais, sabiam a exata distancia em que estavam um do outro e as vezes até conseguiam sentir o que o outro estava sentindo.

Pepper havia feito um cartão de credito sem limites para a Stark e era exatamente aquele pedaço de plástico que agora ele usava para pagar o que tivesse interesse em comprar. Essas invenções humanas eram curiosas: um cartão que o permitiria comprar toda a cidade, literalmente, se quisesse. Nunca os entenderia.

Foi então que, enquanto passava por um parque isolado, "faíscas" rodearam seus pés em um círculo perfeito no chão, as mesmas curiosas faíscas que fizeram com que despencasse por trinta minutos seguidos quando veio ao lado de Thor buscar Odin na Terra em um de seus passados confusos. Assim como esperava que acontecesse, o solo abaixo de seus pés desapareceu e só por já estar prevenido conseguiu aterrissar no local em que surgiu sem sofrer nem um tipo de dano.

Seja lá onde estivesse agora não era um lugar de tudo ruim, de certa forma até despertava um grande interesse em Loki. Haviam dezenas de livros antigos ao redor, assim como artefatos místicos na qual alguns até lhe eram muito familiares.

\- Sinto que devo informar que não fiz nada de errado dessa vez. – Loki comentou calmo e um tanto divertido enquanto procurava o outro feiticeiro com os olhos.

Stephen Strange era um ser deveras intrigante, o mais próximo de um rival que Loki poderia ter entre os midgardianos. Alguém que hesitou durante muito tempo até finalmente deixar que o jotun vivesse na Terra, não sem manter uma constante vigilância é claro. Mas apesar de tudo o filho adotado de Odin simpatizava com ele, chegava até a pensar que eles poderiam ter sido amigos de verdade se Strange houvesse nascido em Asgard. Lembrando que mais uma vez isso não o impediria de mata-lo se precisasse.

\- Será mesmo? – o Doutor Estranho estava de frente a uma grande janela, flutuando de olhos fechados, mantendo as costas voltadas para aquele que acabara de trazer para o Sanctum Sanctorum.

Loki se aproximou dos artefatos do feiticeiro com passos confiantes, carregando a arrogância de sempre. Aquelas coisas lhe interessavam, seria muito difícil pega-las sem que Stephen notasse?

\- Diga as suas acusações de uma vez, a menos que prefira que eu perca meu tempo tentando adivinha-las. – Uma máscara velha chamou sua atenção e logo foi até ela, observando seus detalhes.

O outro feiticeiro apareceu em sua frente, vindo da direção contraria a que estava antes, mas isso não surpreendeu nem um pouco o príncipe. Aquele não era o primeiro protetor da realidade que conheceu, já esteve na presença de tantos que se acostumou com a forma estranha que eles têm de ir de um lugar para outro.

\- Como sua mente continuou com lembranças das duas linhas temporais mesmo depois da viagem no tempo?

\- Viagem no tempo? – Loki arqueou uma sobrancelha, o humano confirmava suas suspeitas mesmo sem saber, se ele estava disposto a lhe dar informações então seria o deus a dar as cartas. – Tem certeza que pode falar sobre esse tipo de coisa comigo, Strange? – Um sorriso irônico apareceu em seu rosto. – Eu não sou uma ameaça em potencial para o seu querido planeta?

O manto da levitação se agitou, se aproximando do extraterrestre como se o reconhecesse e gostasse de sua presença.

\- Confesso que também não tenho mais certeza se você quer mesmo destruir todos nós. Loki, você nem ao menos deveria estar vivo. – Stephen fez mais uma modificação na realidade, trazendo fileiras e mais fileiras de livros velhos para perto de ambos. Um dos livros apareceu em suas mãos. – Porque antigos protetores do olho de agamotto descreviam você como um amigo em Asgard? – Ele mostrou as escritas antigas em asgardiano para Loki, havia até ilustrações mostrando o filho de Odin muitos séculos mais novo. – Dependendo de sua resposta eu direi se posso falar mais sobre a alteração no espaço tempo.

Loki pegou o livro curioso, era típico de sua velha mestra fazer esse tipo de coisa, mas ele não esperava que ela fosse deixar registrado para os mortais que seu aprendiz supostamente asgardiano não era uma ameaça para o seu povo e que deveriam acolhe-lo de boa vontade se este um dia quisesse voltar a se juntar aos protetores da realidade.

\- Alanes realmente acreditava que eu voltaria a usar esse manto, ela era mesmo patética. – O manto voltou a se agitar, ameaçando se pendurar nas costas do extraterrestre, mas com medo de ser completamente rejeitado.

Em um piscar de olhos Loki se viu sentado em uma das poltronas do lugar, com Stephen flutuando a sua frente.

\- Conte-me mais. – O feiticeiro pediu e após um suspiro profundo o irmão de Thor começou a contar uma parte a muito praticamente esquecida de suas memorias.

"Houve um dia que Thor e eu partimos escondidos para uma aventura em um canto muito perigoso de Asgard, obviamente a ideia foi dele e eu o segui porque sentia que ele não voltaria vivo daquele lugar se fosse sozinho. Naquela época o idiota do filho legitimo de Odin e eu éramos muito unidos, não saímos do lado um do outro por nada, acho que esse era um dos males de ser criança. Éramos tão ligados que as outras pessoas até se preocupavam se vissem Thor sozinho em algum lugar e o mesmo comigo, eles sempre pensavam que havia algo ruim acontecendo quando isso acontecia. Não que estivessem errados."

"Enfim, o que quero dizer é que naquela aventura estupida foi muito normal para Thor que ele quase morresse para me proteger quando percebemos que foi uma péssima ideia ir para lá. Acho que aquela foi a primeira vez que vi ele tão perto de ir para Valhala e eu estava muito assustado com todo o sangue que ele perdia, até me esqueci da fera horrenda que estava nos caçando. Quando Odin apareceu para nos salvar ele colocou fim ao monstro tão rápido... e ficou tão furioso comigo, 'Isso é sua culpa!' ele disse, então por causa de sua raiva, enquanto Thor se recuperava, ele tirou meus poderes e mandou para Midgard. Um castigo um tanto cruel. Eu era novo demais, nunca conseguiria sobreviver aqui sozinho sem os meus poderes, não quando aquele que eu achava ser o meu pai tirou até a minha resistência de asgardiano, ou no caso de gigante de gelo, e fez com que eu virasse um humano normal me largando em um lugar qualquer."

"Mas essa não era a pior parte, Odin sabia que eu recuperaria meus poderes sozinho porque ele via como a força dentro de mim estava crescendo muito rápido mesmo sem que eu conseguisse controla-la, então ele colocou A Máscara... Uma ferramenta feita para sugar meus poderes até o zero, pelo tempo que fosse necessário até que Thor ficasse completamente bem. Aliás, você tem ela guardada ali com seus artefatos místicos, agora me lembro bem, com certeza é ela, qualquer dia desses vou querer saber como foi que a encontrou."

"Eu não deveria ter nem o equivalente a quatorze anos para vocês terráqueos e ele me deixou aqui, sozinho, fraco e com tanto medo..."

"Acho que aquele foi o dia que senti mais medo em toda a minha vida." Loki sorriu nostálgico enquanto falava. "Eu andei perdido em uma fria floresta por muito tempo, mais apavorado a cada passo, meu corpo estava tão exausto por causa da Máscara que eu sabia que não sobreviveria mesmo que meu adversário fosse um simples inseto venenoso. Resisti por quase um mês e então quando desmaiei pela primeira vez achei que seria o fim, mas eu voltei a acordar e não estava mais naquele matagal horrível, estava em uma cama confortável."

"Fiquei tão feliz, pensei que Odin havia mudado de ideia e me buscado, em Asgard o tempo passa mais lentamente do que em Midgard, para ele não deveria ter se passado muitos dias. Acreditei que estava tudo bem. Porém quem entrou pela porta daquele quarto não foi um asgardiano, foi uma mulher de aparência jovem com esse seu manto de levitação nas costas e só então eu percebi que a Máscara ainda estava em meu rosto."

"Aquela era Alanes, a protetora da joia do tempo daquela geração, uma mulher tão gentil e paciente que ninguém jamais imaginaria a quantidade gigantesca de poder que ela escondia atrás do sorriso. Sem fazer nenhuma pergunta ela me acolheu, cuidou de meus machucados e me tratou da mesma forma que tratava seus discípulos, sempre respeitando o meu silêncio, apesar de ser extremamente comunicativa com qualquer um que quisesse falar com ela. Somente quando eu voltei a ter a aparência de um adolescente saldável ela me questionou se eu queria continuar com seu povo."

"Alanes era uma mulher muito bondosa, não se preocupava nem um pouco com o passado das pessoas que a acompanhavam, mesmo que eles fossem assassinos e ladrões antes de conhece-la. Respondi a ela que meu lar não me aceitaria de volta por mais que eu quisesse voltar, eu não tinha para onde ir, então sim, gostaria de ficar até que meu pai suspendesse o castigo."

"A humana se tornou minha mestra e em pouco tempo ganhei destaque entre seus alunos, afinal meu sangue era de uma espécie muito superior e nunca seria comparável aos outros. Mas aqueles ainda eram tempos de paz, eu ainda era apenas o pequeno e travesso Loki, não tinha uma pitada de maldade em minhas ações. Midgard se tornou minha casa, Alanes era como uma mãe e seus outros alunos eram como irmãos mais novos."

"Naquela época eu não era nada do que sou hoje, admito que era muito bobo e inocente."

"Não me preocupei mais com a Máscara, não precisava mais dos poderes que eu usava em Asgard, os truques que aprendi eram muito mais interessantes e eles roubavam tão pouca energia de mim que eu não precisava dos dons de um deus para executa-los. Apesar de não ter o título de príncipe, naquele lugar eu me sentia muito admirado e respeitado pelo povo. Eles nunca me odiaram por eu ser muito mais poderoso do que qualquer outro, se sentiam felizes por eu estar com eles, diziam que a pedra estaria segura comigo no futuro e então juraram que seriam leais a mim quando eu superasse a Alanes."

\- Não consigo imaginar você sendo digno de proteger uma joia do infinito, provavelmente usaria o poder dela para algum mal assim que virassem as costas para você. – Stephen comentou, mas ele estava disposto a ouvir. Alanes era alguém que todos os magos da geração dele conheciam pelo tamanho poder que ela possuía em seu tempo, ela era a maior entre todos os protetores da realidade. O Doutor Estranho conhecia muito bem a história da mulher e muitos acreditavam que seria ele a supera-la.

E era por isso que Loki não mentia dessa vez, ele sabia que Stephen não perguntaria aquilo justamente ao deus da trapaça se já não tivesse conhecimento de cada palavra que ele deveria dizer. O asgardiano adotado era o melhor em manipular as pessoas e o mago terráqueo queria uma razão para confiar nele, então Loki a daria. Strange deveria estar muito desesperado para recorrer logo a ele.

\- Então parece que você me conhece bem. Mas aquilo aconteceu a mais de mil e quatrocentos anos, eu era muito diferente. – Loki parecia nostálgico, de fato sentia falta daqueles tempos. - Aquela acabou se tornando uma família para mim, uma bem menos complicada do que a família de Odin, mas eu sentia falta de Asgard. Apesar de quem eu acreditava ser sangue do meu sangue ter aparentemente se esquecido de mim. Os anos foram se passando e eu não tive mais notícias deles.

"Eu pensava que Thor havia morrido, afinal era aquele o motivo deu ter sido exilado, não era? Então eu me sentia culpado, como alguém que causou a morte do próprio irmão pode ser digno de herdar o legado de uma maga suprema?" – Os cantos dos lábios de Stephen tremiam, como se ele segurasse o riso por tamanha ironia por trás daqueles fatos. – "Ei! Não ria, eu estou falando sério, tempos diferentes, pensamentos diferentes."

"Alanes se tornou uma mãe para mim conforme os meses continuavam a passar e um dia ela propôs que a deixasse tirar a Máscara de mim, disse procurava uma solução para o objeto maligno em meu rosto desde que me encontrou perdido na floresta e que agora havia a encontrado. Talvez esse tenha sido o maior erro dela. Nos afastamos da vila, ela nos envolveu com uma barreira mística e pediu que eu fosse forte porque o procedimento doeria muito, mas por fim começou a fazer os feitiços que havia aprendido justamente para me ajudar com aquele problema."

"Foi mesmo uma dor terrível, mas não a mais forte que eu já senti pelo menos."

"Depois de tirar a Máscara ela a arremessou para um canto qualquer de Midgard e deu o Manto da Levitação a mim para que eu conseguisse voltar para nossa casa sem ela precisar me carregar, disse que assim que eu me recuperasse, o Manto seria oficialmente meu. Em relação a Máscara, ela é um objeto de contenção máxima, ninguém destinado a ser preso por ela deveria conseguir se livrar dela sem pagar com a própria vida, mas eu estava muito feliz, me sentia livre depois de tanto tempo tendo a minha verdadeira força sugada por aquela coisa."

"Odin deve ter julgado que haviam me matado ao retirem o artefato de mim, só por isso veio até Midgard e não perguntou absolutamente nada antes de começar a atacar aquelas pessoas tão boas. Ele queria aquele que havia posto fim a vida de seu filho, estava fazendo justiça a sua estranha forma."

"Quando vi Thor ali vivo, quando vi Odin que na época pensava ser meu pai e até mesmo Frigga e Amora, fiquei ainda mais alegre, achei que eles vieram para me levar de volta para minha verdadeira casa. Talvez tenha sido mais tarde naquele mesmo dia que comecei a suspeitar que Asgard nunca foi o meu lugar."

"Alanes me disse que eles não estavam ali para o bem e que eu não deveria ser obrigado a lutar contra a minha verdadeira família, fora o fato de que eu estava fraco demais para sobreviver ao combate. Ela me escondeu antes que eu pudesse responder ou agir e mesmo sem saber onde eu estava ainda ouvi ela confrontar Odin."

"- Odin, protetor dos nove reinos. – Ela saudou quando se aproximou, não antes de alterar um pouco a realidade até retirar qualquer um que pertencesse ao seu povo de perto do rei. – Posso saber porque está machucando os inocentes de minha vila?

\- Cuidado com a forma com que fala com meu pai, bruxa. – O jovem Thor alertou impaciente, ele estava muito ansioso para enfrenta-la. Odin ficou em silêncio.

\- Oras, mas eu não sou nenhuma bruxa. – Alanes sorriu insolente, ela não se importava nenhum pouco com formalidades – Sou a protetora da realidade.

\- Esse tipo de trabalho não existe! – O loiro rebateu impaciente, ele estava muito irritado."

"Eu também consegui ver depois de um tempo, mesmo que continuasse sem saber onde eu estava."

"- Você já viu alguma falha na linha que nos separa do multiverso por aí?

\- Não. – Ele respondeu emburrado.

\- Então isso significa que estou fazendo um excelente trabalho!"

"Era uma completa loucura testar a paciência de Odin, mas minha mestra sabia que ele não a venceria em uma luta justa, ela não tinha motivos para ser minimamente agradável para ele."

"– Estamos aqui por Loki. – Frigga disse visivelmente triste. – Apenas entregue quem o matou e o corpo dele, assim iremos embora.

\- Meu herdeiro não está morto, minha senhora. – A maga respondeu tranquila.

\- Seu herdeiro? – Odin se pronunciou pela primeira vez, ele pareceu um tanto incrédulo.

\- É, seu filho Loki estava sendo treinado por mim no tempo em que vocês se esqueceram dele aqui na Terra. – Ela cruzou os braços atrás das costas."

"Acredito que não preciso contar o que aconteceu depois disso, a imprudência de Thor causou a batalha que tornou Alanes tão memorável. 'A humana que derrotou a família real de Asgard sozinha', essa era a sua fama se me lembro bem. Ela se negou a me devolver, disse que a escolha deveria ser minha e que nem mesmo um deus a faria entregar um de seus discípulos. Minha mestra acreditava que aquelas pessoas seriam a minha ruína, que eu nunca seria feliz de verdade com eles, ela conseguia ver uma sombra cobrindo toda a minha glória."

"Quando até mesmo Odin caiu perante ela foi com um tanto de mágoa que eu voltei para minha casa com meus pais adotivos e meu irmão, por minha mãe, por Thor, por Amora e por aquele povo principalmente. Eu sabia que, se escolhesse ficar, Asgard entraria em guerra com Midgard, então parti e me forcei a esquecer de tudo o que passei na Terra, um dia depois todos já agiam como se nada houvesse acontecido, portanto tudo ficou bem."

"Eu não fazia ideia do quanto Alanes estava certa naquela época e também não tive mais contato com ela. Foi uma partida tão repentina, não posso mais dizer o que aconteceu aqui em Midgard depois, mas minha mestra apesar de desapontada entendeu meus motivos e desde então eu não uso os truques que aprendi com ela. Não faz muito tempo desde que descobri sobre o quão maléfica ela acabou se tornando e sobre o perigo que corri sendo seu aluno, é lamentável que pessoas tão poderosas não resistam as tentações que o destino as oferece."

Apenas com o olhar no rosto do mago, Loki pode ter a certeza de que ele acreditou em cada uma de suas palavras, talvez até tenha ganhando completamente sua confiança quando o Manto da Levitação se desprendeu do atual dono e se pendurou todo feliz nas costas do jotun.

(...)

\- Uma festa?

Pepper estava na empresa em que agora é oficialmente dona, analisando alguns projetos e vendo o resultado de outros quando Happy entrou pela porta de sua sala decido a fazer com que ela aceitasse a sua proposta.

\- E porque não? É o que o Tony faria com certeza! Vai causar uma boa impressão para a mídia e para as pessoas! Todos gostam de uma boa festa, ainda mais uma nos padrões Stark em apresentação a Garota de Ferro.

A ruiva parecia considerar a sugestão, por mais que em toda a sua vida ela nunca houvesse apoiado Tony completamente em sua jornada como o Homem de Ferro, com Lin era muito diferente, seu marido era apenas um humano, gênio, playboy, bilionário e filantropo, mas ela era... alguém simplesmente inexplicável. 

A garota antes mesmo de conhece-la já havia resolvido o maior problema em ser uma heroína a seu ver, ela já não era mais uma humana qualquer com fraquezas mundanas, Pepper sabia que o corpo dela jamais a permitiria uma morte fácil. Lin nem mesmo conseguia se machucar fisicamente como aconteceria com qualquer um, isso fazia com que a ruiva não ficasse tão preocupada como em cada vez que Tony Stark entrava em uma armadura. 

Havia também o fato dela ter crescido ao lado de alguém como Loki. As vezes olhar para Lin lhe trazia a mesma sensação que teve ao encarar Thor pela primeira vez, como se ela mesmo sem querer deixasse qualquer humano se sentindo inferior. Ela era como aqueles dois, tão poderosa e divergente. A mulher pensava muito sobre como iria apresentar a filha de seu marido para o mundo, uma grande festa certamente atrairia a atenção das pessoas e logo Lin teria uma boa imagem pública por associarem ela ainda mais a Tony Stark. Mas isso não a agradava completamente.

Era justamente aquela pequena parte humana da nova Stark que fazia Pepper hesitar em tira-la do anonimato e apresenta-la tão abertamente para o mundo. Da mesma forma que Lin era uma das pessoas mais fortes que ela já conheceu, também era uma das mais frágeis. A ruiva viveu anos demais com Tony para não identificar o que a filha dele fazia, aquela maldita máscara de "está tudo bem" que seu marido tão constantemente mantinha no rosto era a mesma que ela conseguia ver na garota. 

Lin esconde muito bem, mas é muito perturbada psicologicamente, ela tem medo de cada humano diferente que vê pela frente, não, pensando bem medo é uma palavra fraca, ela tem pânico, terror e mesmo assim sorri sempre que a situação implica que ela deva fazer isso.

Pepper ouve o choro que vem sempre que Lin se isola em seu quarto, a ruiva sabe de como ela lava as mãos até elas sangrarem sempre depois que aperta a mão de algum estranho e de como os ataques de pânico continuam por mais que ela esconda. Porém assim que a Strak volta a abrir a porta do quarto ela já está "tranquila" outra vez e normalmente não se afasta muito de Loki, a presença dele parece fazer com que ela se sinta segura. Haviam tantas fragilidades em suas ações, expô-la ao mundo humano dessa forma talvez traga consequências ruins.

\- Eu não tenho certeza de que isso seria uma boa ideia, Happy. Acho que ela não está pronta para aparecer como Garota de Ferro.

\- E por que não? Você mesma diz que ela quase não sai da oficina e do laboratório, se ela está se dedicando tanto significa que a ideia de salvar outras pessoas não a desagrada! Tenho certeza que ela consegue deixar seus medos de lado por uma causa maior.

A ruiva sabia que o velho amigo voltaria a arrumar motivos para faze-la aceitar se um dos funcionários da empresa não houvesse o interrompido, entrando com uma grande urgência no escritório da senhora Stark.

\- Senhora! – Ele ofegava, estava um tanto suado e tentava recuperar o fôlego por aparentemente ter corrido muito até ali.

\- O que está fazendo aqui? – Happy perguntou de modo defensivo. – Quem autorizou a sua entrada?

\- Desculpe! – O funcionário pediu enquanto abria um grande sorriso. – Mas acho que a Senhora Stark precisa ver isso! – Ele levou seu telefone até sua chefe, mostrando um vídeo ao vivo do que acontecia em Las Vegas. – Os vingadores encontraram mais uma suposta base da nova Hidra escondida em um cassino. – Ele explicou como se fosse algo extraordinário.

\- E daí? – Happy não entendia o que de tão grandioso havia naquela informação, enquanto se inclinava para também assistir ao que o rapaz mostrava. – Eles têm encontrado bases como essa por todo o mundo.

Mas o fato de até mesmo Pepper ter prendido a respiração em surpresa e arregalado os olhos intrigou o antigo guarda costas do Homem de Ferro. Olhando mais atentamente ele pode ver um borrão um tanto desfocado vermelho e dourado e quando a câmera voltou a focar a razão de todo aquele espanto apareceu. Havia alguém com a armadura do Tony lá, andando como ele, gesticulando como ele e é até acenando para as câmeras.

\- Todos os jornais estão falando sobre isso. – O funcionário comentou com uma alegria tão sincera que era visível para cada um. – Estão dizendo que ele voltou!

Talvez Lin não está assim tão assustada, talvez uma interação maior com as pessoas faça com que ela volte a confiar em humanos e talvez a ideia de Happy não fará tão mal a ela no fim das contas, foi o que Pepper pensou. O maior problema continuou sendo os muitos "talvez", seria bom ter alguma certeza em relação a filha de Tony em momentos como aquele.


	12. Eternidade vai nos destruir

\- Os vingadores acessaram o reino quântico anos atrás e mudaram a linha do tempo. - Stephen contou com calma ao "asgardiano". – Mesmo que estivessem certos ao afirmar que para cada um no presente o passado continuaria o mesmo eles não contaram com o fato de que o que fizeram para desfazer o estalar de dedos do Thanos teria o poder que alterar completamente o futuro daqueles não haviam sobrevivido, como aconteceu com você no momento em que foi lhe dada a oportunidade escapar da justiça de Odin. Posso ir além e citar todos os nomes que foram salvos com a interferência de Steve Rogers em seu devido tempo ao escolher viver a vida que teria vivido se não houvesse sido congelado. Estamos vivendo em um constante paradoxo e temo que isso tenha causado alguma reação ruim a garota que você libertou.

\- Lin não tem tido muitos acontecimentos bons em sua vida, você precisa ser mais específico.

Agora era Loki quem flutuava enquanto Strange estava sentado na confortável poltrona, para a insatisfação de ambos o Manto da Levitação se recusou a soltar seu antigo dono.

\- Havia algo escondendo a presença dela, como você provavelmente já sabe. – O de olhos verdes arqueou uma sobrancelha como se duvidasse de quantas informações úteis o outro feiticeiro poderia lhe oferecer. – Mas isso desapareceu no momento em que Tony estalou os dedos e se sacrificou, o que deixou a localização dela e sua verdadeira identidade expostas.

\- E por que eu me importaria com isso? – O filho adotado de Odin parecia entediado.

\- Não se preocupa nem um pouco com o fato da provável criatura mais forte do universo estar à disposição de qualquer um que pense em usa-la para benefício próprio? – O jotun se permitiu rir divertido, enquanto o mago não alterava sua expressão. Era de certa forma admirável que o terráqueo também tenha notado quem ela é.

\- E o que exatamente você acha que eu estou fazendo com ela? – Loki ainda não conseguia entender porque, de todas as pessoas no mundo, Strange escolheu recorrer logo a ele, o manipulador deus da trapaça e do mal.

\- Pode estar fazendo muitas coisas, mas não estou vendo você destruindo a Terra ou algo do tipo. – O canto dos lábios do feiticeiro terráqueo se ergueu levemente – Muito pelo contrário, está ajudando a garota a conviver em sociedade e até a levou para a Senhora Stark, que junto da filha dela possivelmente é o mais próximo de uma família que Lin tem aqui na neste planeta.

\- Como se um mero humano pudesse entender os meus planos. – Definitivamente aquele homem não tinha nada de útil para lhe dizer, estar ali era perda de tempo. Loki ficou de pé e se livrou do manto irritante com uma brusca puxada em seu tecido, aquela coisa parecia um animalzinho acuado e se encolheu como se sentisse mal por ser rejeitado por alguém que considerava digno. – Se me der licença, - Começou irônico – tenho muito mais coisas a fazer longe daqui.

Loki começou a se afastar com seu costumeiro andar arrogante e típico de alguém que se acha superior.

\- Você sabe que está bem longe de sua morada, não é? – Strange comentou como quem não quer nada. – Como pretende voltar para a sua mortal?

O mago não chegou a ver quando o outro desapareceu, mas se assustou quando ele surgiu atrás de si, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

\- Eu tenho muitos truques.

Chegava a ser engraçado usar a manipulação da realidade contra alguém como o próprio protetor da realidade. Confundindo os olhos de Stephen o cômodo ao redor de ambos mudou e Loki voltou a aparecer vindo da esquerda com sua sacola de especiarias na mão, assim como com um anel de acesso no dedo. Ele não demonstrou hesitação ao terráqueo quando fez uma combinação de gestos tão conhecidos pelo outro, algumas imagens dos feitiços mais antigos se formaram em suas mãos e por fim um portal apareceu na frente do extraterreste, dando a ele completo acesso ao parque em que estava antes do mago busca-lo.

Strange pareceu genuinamente surpreso, especialmente com a diferença na energia que o outro usava para o feitiço e também pela cor azulada que Loki mostrou em seu poder enquanto conjurava o portal, ela era completamente diferente da alaranjada dos humanos.

\- Você está com essa cara porque ainda duvidava que eu realmente já estive no seu lugar como guardião? – Ele deu um passo para dentro do portal – É tão patético quanto a Alanes, Strange.

O quão desesperado Stephen Strange estava para pedir ajuda a um dos mais temidos inimigos da Terra? Por que ele não recorreu a qualquer um dos vingadores? A poderosa Capitã, Wanda ou o deus do trovão com certeza eram fortes o suficiente para lidarem com qualquer que fosse o problema. Eles manteriam a portadora original das joias do infinito segura se esse fosse o seu medo.

\- Eternidade vai nos destruir. – Stephen confidenciou antes que Loki fosse embora. – A interferência na linha do tempo o atraiu e agora ele vai nos punir pelo que fizemos... Foi a garota que fez ele notar o nosso erro quando ficou exposta para seres como ele e você é o único além de mim forte o bastante para lidar com isso que manteve memórias de duas linhas temporais diferentes intactas. Revelar esses fatos a qualquer outro somente afetaria mais a nossa realidade e aumentaria a urgência em acabar com nosso mundo.

Aquilo era mesmo interessante, não que fosse uma notícia nova, mas a ideia de alguém necessitar da interferência de Loki agradava muito ao deus e inflava o seu já tão grande ego. E além do mais talvez com alguém como aquele mago do lado dele as pessoas passassem a desconfiar menos de cada passo seu.

\- E como exatamente você pretende impedi-lo? – O portal se fechou antes que o asgardiano o atravessasse.

\- Eu sei onde todas as joias do infinito estão.

Quando o Doutor Estranho pronunciou aquela tão simples frase Loki passou a considera-lo um completo maluco, o mais louco dos loucos que já conheceu. Quer dizer... por que alguém em sã consciência compartilharia um segredo de tamanha importância com um dos seres menos confiáveis do universo?

Nem Thor faria uma idiotice dessas! Santo Odin, qual era o problema daquele humano?

\- Está mesmo muito desesperado. – O agardiano comentou, ainda escondendo a surpresa que sentia. – A única coisa que posso dizer no momento é que você tem muita sorte deu já estar trabalhando contra essa entidade. – Ele sorriu um tanto maldoso – Mas se quer minha ajuda, nós vamos fazer as coisas do meu jeito.

Logo depois Loki passou a explicar partes do plano que já vinha formando nos últimos meses, claro que Stephen só foi informado dos pequenos detalhes que ele precisava mesmo saber, porém o fato de trabalharem juntos não significava nada além de terem interesses em comum, era mesmo uma má ideia o mago recorrer a alguém como o deus das trapaças.

A maioria das pessoas nunca compreendeu o propósito que Loki sempre teve por trás de suas ações, sempre viram as travessuras do homem como brincadeiras maldosas e sem sentido, mas a maioria delas resultou em grandes acontecimentos mais tarde e não necessariamente acontecimentos ruins. Até mesmo Asgard recebia constantemente benefícios com suas interferências, tudo bem que ele teve uma parcela de culpa pelo Ragnarok, mas não podemos dizer que aquele reino não mereceu. Loki até ajudou a salvar o povo e ninguém pode negar esse fato, foi Thanos quem fez as coisas darem errado no final...

O que se pode dizer é que ele sempre faz com que seus desejos aconteçam, independente de quem é preciso eliminar para que isso ocorra.

Há quem diz que as coisas seriam muito mais simples sem sua mente rancorosa, egoísta e magoada. Talvez a tarefa de enganar pessoas até se tornasse um pouco mais difícil para ele. Mas também há quem concorde que as coisas nunca dariam certo se ele fosse diferente do que é, Loki é quem normalmente dita a sequência de acontecimentos para um fim que ele antecipou, são as pessoas quem erroneamente acreditam que ele não sabia o que estava fazendo em momentos como quando foi capturado pelos vingadores e "forçado" a voltar para Asgard ou quando agarrou a oportunidade e fugiu com o Tesseract.

Loki se perguntava que garantias o mago tinha em relação a sua colaboração, seria ele uma versão do futuro de Stephen Strange? Não, isso é até estranho de se dizer, se o feiticeiro já soubesse que rumo a situação tomaria levando em conta que ele recuperou a joia do tempo e a usou para estar aqui agora, isso não bagunçaria ainda mais a linha do tempo?

Talvez aquele homem seja simplesmente um lunático, ou talvez ele seja um gênio incompreendido, é provável que só o tempo esclareça essa dúvida.

Quando os complexos pontos de seu plano terminaram de ser abordados, o deus trapaceiro se preparou para ir embora, as mentiras já haviam sido jogadas ao vento nessa altura, assim como as verdades e as meias-verdades. Stephen parece uma figura diferente e intrigante quando se observa de longe, mas ele é um homem manipulável assim como qualquer outro humano entediante.

\- Há outra coisa que você precisa saber antes de começarmos a agir. – O mago comentou hesitante. Loki quase podia ver a mente dele trabalhando para decidir se era muita burrice entregar aquele segredo. – Linna não é só a mulher da profecia como você diz. - Ele levou a mão até a própria testa, já se arrependendo das próximas palavras que diria. – Ela é a Joia do Ego. A sétima joia do infinito.

O jotun não esperava por aquela informação, recebe-la foi como um tapa na cara. Ele se lembrava desta joia, embora por muito tempo tenha pensado que ela era apenas mais uma das histórias que sua mãe lhe contava quando era criança e não conseguia dormir. A joia do Ego era definitivamente a mais poderosa das joias do infinito, mas também não era apenas isso, era o que restava da consciência do ser que deu origem ao universo e uma lenda.

O Doutor Estranho não deveria conhecer essa história, ninguém em Midgard teve conhecimento sobre o universo o suficiente para saber sobre o Original, Loki só tem mais conhecimento sobre isso do que qualquer outro ser porque... bem, o Original dorme no tapete do que nas últimas semanas tem sido o seu quarto. Não é como se o deus soubesse sobre a ligação da Joia do Ego com Lin, mas ele viu algumas coisas muito estranhas desde que conheceu a sua humana favorita.

Nos raros momentos em que Lin consegue adormecer ela costuma perder parte do controle que mantem sobre si mesma e acaba mandando partes de seus pesadelos para quem quer que esteja por perto, nem sempre é bom Loki ter ensinado muitos dos dons de sua mente para ela. Para qualquer ser comum aquelas coisas seriam apenas imagens desconexas mas ele conseguiu ver o mesmo horror que ela vê sempre que fecha os olhos. 

Agora, o príncipe compreende que não são simples pesadelos que atormentam a sua amiga, são memorias das dores do Original. Loki tinha esperanças que a sétima Joia e o Original não teriam nenhuma relação com a profecia, mas não é como se ele não houvesse pensado nisto antes. Já se passaram muitos séculos desde que teve contato com a Joia do Ego, ele imaginou que Odin havia a destruído quando teve chance. O completo desaparecimento dela fazia mais sentido agora. Aquela pedra certa vez deixou que o príncipe de olhos verdes a encontrasse, mas era estranho pensar que agora ela estava de novo ao lado dele, como uma mortal.

\- E como exatamente você descobriu isso? – A voz de Loki saiu um tanto arrastada, mas nada em sua expressão denunciava a confusão em sua mente. Ele parecia imparcial, como se não se importasse com a nova informação ou como se simplesmente não acreditasse na veracidade dela.

Ele nunca admitiria que fazia muito sentido que a Joia do Ego e a pessoa da profecia fossem o mesmo ser, mas ele não seria o tão conhecido deus das travessuras se simplesmente revelasse isso.

\- A Joia do Tempo me mostrou muitos futuros quando usei ela para saber qual era o melhor caminho para derrotar Thanos. – Stephen encarrou a janela não muito longe dele como se conseguisse ter a aquela mesma visão de novo – No único que saímos vitoriosos eu a vi. - O mago de certa forma parecia uma mistura entre apavorado e maravilhado – Vi como Tony nos salvou, vi que aquilo que os vingadores fizeram atrairia a entidade e vi que quando o monstro que é o ser Original voltar para a Terra depois de vencer a luta contra Eternidade ele vai estar com você ao seu lado.

\- Você me viu voltando para Midgard com a criatura mais poderosa do universo? Por que tudo ficaria bem depois disso? – Loki pareceu divertido, embora seus olhos não compartilhassem desta repentina diversão.

\- Porque vi você sendo coroado rei em um planeta distante, sendo aplaudido por todos aqueles que o consideravam um inimigo e tendo o original como sua rainha. Se vai mesmo ser nosso antagonista acredito que o futuro discorda de suas intenções.

\- Você de todas as pessoas já deveria saber que o futuro é extremamente instável. – Foi isso que Loki disse, mas a ideia de finalmente ser reconhecido como digno de reinar o agradava.

\- Ah, eu sei disso. – Stephen fez suaves movimentos com as mãos abrindo um portal que levava diretamente para a mansão Stark – Também vi você gravido, mas acho que o futuro não pode ser estranho ao ponto de você acabar se tornando mãe. – O deus pegou novamente sua sacola de especiarias e logo depois atravessou de volta para sua atual moradia junto do outro feiticeiro, já imaginando quais eram as intenções dele. – Por enquanto é melhor que eu apenas fique por perto, de olho em você e nela.

Talvez o discurso heroico do humano durasse mais tempo se uma armadura não houvesse entrado repentinamente no cômodo em que estavam e o acertado em cheio. Loki não conteve o riso divertido depois de ver a cena e a cara de dor que Stephen fez. A armadura se desmembrou, mas continuou a funcionar.

\- Sexta-Feira, acho que falta alguma coisa. – A voz feminina veio da cabeça desmontada da armadura – Eu tenho certeza que não tinha nada na minha frente quando tracei essa trajetória.

A armadura começou a se montar sozinha, ajustando novamente seu campo de visão. As mãos de metal, já devidamente ligadas aos braços e ao tronco da armadura, tocaram o rosto e o corpo de Stephen como se buscassem apoio e tentassem reconhece-lo. Quando a cabeça metálica se encaixou novamente em seu devido lugar o mago pareceu ainda mais perdido e constrangido por ter aquela versão do homem de ferro em cima de si, o encarando tão de perto.

\- Tem um homem desconhecido aqui. – A voz voltou a dizer. – Procure informações sobre ele e veja se devo machuca-lo. – A armadura tranquilamente usou as próprias mãos para ajudar as próprias pernas para voltarem para seus lugares.

"Ele é o Doutor Estranho, senhorita Stark, não é nosso inimigo."

\- Ah, fico feliz em ouvir isso! Pensei que teria que mata-lo por sequestrar meu amigo. – Devagar ela se levantou e ajudou o mago estendendo sua mão esquerda para que ele pudesse se erguer também.

Mesmo que Stephen não precisasse de nenhuma ajuda ou até que o próprio mando da levitação pudesse colocá-lo de pé, ele segurou a mão do ser metálico para se levantar, por mais que ainda estranhasse a situação.

\- Eu mesmo o mataria se precisasse, Lin. Não se preocupe com isso. – O agardiano comentou divertido, atraindo a atenção da máquina e consequentemente da amiga. O mago não entendeu como ela sabia que Loki havia sido levado para longe.

A armadura virou mecanicamente seu tronco e rosto para o príncipe, apontou seu dedo de metal na direção dele e ergueu também um pouco de seu braço dramaticamente.

\- Mas eu preciso sempre me preocupar com você, Loki! – Haviam alguns traços de divertimento na voz robótica dela. – Você é a minha donzela indefesa. Tenho que ter cuidado, vai que algum humano resolve te colocar numa torre com um dragão feroz para vigia-lo! – A armadura começou a se afastar dos dois, gesticulando com membros metálicos enquanto caminhava, o jotun conseguia visualizar perfeitamente a humana fazendo o mesmo onde quer que ela esteja - O que seria de você sem a sua poderosa heroína para salva-lo? E não, eu não ligo que você realmente já tenha matado dragões sozinho.

\- Ah, com certeza eu estaria perdido. – Ele revirou os olhos já acostumado com o ego dela e deixou um sorriso aparecer em seu rosto mesmo assim. Stephen ao seu lado olhava para ambos com uma sobrancelha arqueada, com a confusão estampada em sua expressão, ele esperou a armadura se afastar um pouco mais antes de questionar ao jotun sobre a dúvida que tinha, mas Loki deu a resposta que o mago esperava antes mesmo que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa. – Acho que me esqueci de mencionar que a garota é filha do Stark.

O sorriso que ele deu em seguida abriria muitas desconfianças para aqueles que soubessem lê-lo e o deus esperava que Stephen conseguisse perceber isso. Eles caminharam lado a lado para onde a armadura havia ido e no caminho Loki passou a se questionar se os vingadores seriam capazes de machuca-la se no futuro ela se virasse contra eles. Seriam eles capazes de derramar o sangue da herdeira que o amigo deles deixou antes de morrer? Aquilo estava se tornando um jogo muito divertido. Os humanos se tornavam ainda mais fracos com os seus sentimentos idiotas.

Seria engraçado quando o mago descobrisse que Loki se quer realmente podia usar os poderes de protetor da realidade, que tudo foi uma ilusão e que se ele não escolhesse vir para junto de Lin provavelmente o asgardiano seria obrigado a se disfarçar e persuadir algum humano a lhe mostrar o caminho de volta até a casa em que estava hospedado.

Quando a armadura chegou a seu destino final, o laboratório, ambos os homens puderam ver a grande reforma que Lin fez no local. Ela aumentou a área da oficina que sempre esteve ali em conjunto as ciências e deu ao lugar a devida organização que ele merecia. Cerca de nove outras armaduras estavam expostas atrás de vidros enquanto uma ficava no centro do cômodo como modelo para as demais, aquela era a mesma em que Lin aprendeu a voar, a última que restou da criação de Tony que não envolvia nanotecnologia.

A Stark estava ligada a uma simulação que parecia necessitar de uma tecnologia superior à que ela consegue produzir atualmente, controlando a armadura que acompanhava os magos por lá. De certa forma tudo parecia diferente agora naquele lugar, mas a mulher conseguiu fazer com que os pequenos detalhes feitos por Tony continuassem a existir.

Lin pareceu animada quando se virou para dar atenção para ambos os homens, mas foi visível para eles o cansaço que ela sentia, as tão marcantes olheiras pareciam um pouco maiores e até mesmo Stephen reconhecia que ela mal conseguia se manter em pé.

\- Olá! – Lin cumprimentou depois de colocar a armadura em seu devido lugar e desligar a simulação. Ela se aproximou devagar em seus passos que ainda eram desajeitados, analisando com curiosidade o humano que ainda não conhecia. – Sou Lin Stark, prazer em conhecê-lo. –A mais nova sempre dizia essa mesma simples frase toda vez que um estranho aparecia para vê-la, ela detestava ter que interagir com outras pessoas, mas sempre estava lá sorrindo e estendendo a mão. Loki via claramente como ela hesitava em cada movimento, via como ela ainda tinha medo de se aproximar dos humanos e começava a pensar que talvez manter aquele papel estava custando um preço caro para ela, por mais que ela nunca reclamasse.

\- Doutor Stephen Strange. – Ele também ergueu a mão e devolveu o cumprimento ao segurar a mão dela. Lin estranhamente não se soltou imediatamente do aperto como sempre fazia, ao contrário, ela parecia usar mais força agora para segura-lo. Os olhos dela se fixaram na mão do outro e havia certo reconhecimento no olhar dela, para a surpresa dos dois homens os dedos dela se moveram em um carinho na pele do Doutor Estranho e seus músculos relaxaram, o medo foi embora como se o mago fosse um velho amigo seu.

\- Nossas mãos se parecem. – A Stark comentou com uma pitada de divertimento, a expressão relaxada não combinava com a realidade. O que ela falava era de fato uma verdade, haviam muitas cicatrizes em ambas as mãos, tocar as marcas de Stephen lhe arrancava um ar curioso, em momentos como aquele, ela voltava a se parecer completamente com uma criança.

\- Eu as consegui em acidente de carro. – O mago respondeu sobre o olhar questionador de Loki que se mantinha atrás de dele, os dois não compreendiam a reação dela.

\- Consegui as minhas sendo torturada durante muitos anos. – Lin sorriu para ele, tranquila, como se sentisse protegida. Ela nunca havia mostrado aquela expressão para alguém que não fosse o asgardiano adotado.

Mas então o cenho dela se franziu de repente, como se não soubesse mais o que estava fazendo, ela soltou a mão do mago devagar e se afastou, sorrindo perturbada. Lin virou as costas como se nada tivesse acontecido e caminhou até seu gato arisco que observava tudo de cima de uma das mesas, ela acariciou o pelo dele tentando esconder sua confusão.

Loki e Stephen se entreolharam e entraram em um consenso mudo de que por hora é melhor que os amigos fiquem a sós, na medida que o de olhos verdes se aproximava o outro se afastou, desaparecendo como se nunca tivesse entrado no laboratório. O feiticeiro colocou as mãos nas costas dela para acalma-la, a envolvendo como sempre fazia, mas o efeito não foi exatamente o esperado, o olhar dela continuou perdido e ela não parou o carinho no gato que agora ronronava.

\- Lin... – Ele chamou, segurando os braços dela para que ela parasse. O corpo feminino tremeu, desmoronando aos poucos, Loki sentiu quando ela deixou que o peso de seu corpo fosse sustentado por ele, a Stark parecia mais exausta que antes.

O agasdiano a pegou no colo com facilidade e a levou para o novo sofá do laboratório, chegando lá ele se sentou sem solta-la, a aconchegou um pouco mais e segurou seu rosto forçando-a a olha-lo, só agora notando as lagrimas silenciosa que escoriam dos olhos dela.

\- Imdaw kas dohda sita, Loki... (Estou com tanto medo, Loki...) – A mulher se forçou a voltar a respirar normalmente, mas sua voz não passava de um sussurro e as palavras vieram em asgardiano – Iw xikahnike oziyi nasis zohta dazie hiyi, (Eu reconheci aquele homem quando toquei nele,) - Ela escondeu o rosto na curvatura do pescoço do amigo. – Som oziyom sisaxeom hoa ixos sehnom i sehno sihdi mesbyimsihdi om okayniw kasa mi vami a kixda... (Mas aquelas memorias não eram minhas e minha mente simplesmente as acolheu como se fosse o certo...)

\- Bati mesbyimsihdi dix meta oyjwsom tom xikaxtokaim to Gaeo ta Disba, Stephen ixo a jwoxteoa tiyo, iw di temi zi ema batixeo okahdikix is oyjws sasihda. (Pode simplesmente ter sido algumas das recordações da Joia do Tempo, Stephen era o guardião dela, eu te disse que isso poderia acontecer em algum momento.)

-Faki hoa imdo ihdihtihta. (Você não está entendendo.) – Ela soltou um soluço baixinho – I kasa mi nawfimi awdro kaemo is ses, om fiqim hoa maw iw o dasox om sehnom tikemaim i his kahmeja bixkipix, ema si omwmdo sweda. (É como se houvesse outra coisa vivendo em mim, as vezes não sou eu a tomar as minhas decisões e nem consigo perceber, isso me assusta muito.)

Chegava a ser irônico a forma com que aquele monstrinho parecia frágil em alguns momentos.

\- Hoa i kasa mi wso omes bwtimi di timdrwex, Lin. Hoa brikemo mi omwmdox, faki i sweda vaxdi boxo oyja omes kahmijwex di vixex. (Não é como se uma coisa assim pudesse te destruir, Lin. Não precisa se assustar, você é muito forte para algo assim conseguir te ferir.) – A humana riu da fala dele, mesmo estando melancólica e som acabou sendo abafado por conta da posição em que ela estava. Loki era mesmo horrível em consolar verdadeiramente alguém.

\- Soem vaxdi zi o miem gaeom ta ehveheda? (Mais forte que a seis joias do infinito? Acho bem difícil.) – O deus sentiu o sorriso dela em sua pele e, de certa forma, isso o desagradou. Lin já havia se conformado a muito tempo com a própria desgraça, esse era um dos motivos dela não se importar com a batalha que ambos travariam assim que ela se tornasse inútil.

A Stark queria que sua morte viesse pelas mãos do amigo.

Às vezes Loki se arrependida por ter ensinado ela a mentir tão bem, era difícil até mesmo para ele enxergar o quão mal ela realmente estava. O deus a apertou com um pouco mais de força, lhe incomodava apenas assistir a agonia que a outra sentia. Lin era alguém que provocava nele a vontade de ajudar e ser incapaz de aliviar a dor dela o deixava frustrado. A humana despertava o lado bom do jotun sem precisar fazer esforço e isso não era exatamente uma coisa que agradava a ele, ela estava se tornando uma fraqueza.

A Stark era uma criatura tão poderosa e magnífica, mas ao mesmo tempo era tão quebrada que as vezes não deixava transparecer nem que minimamente a imensidão de sua força. Ela já havia melhorado muito em comparação a quando finalmente pode liberta-la, não estava tão magra e já havia se adaptado bastante a vida em Midgard, sem falar no brilho que seus olhos adquiriram com a perspectiva de estar livre.

Mas como contar a Lin que ela é o ser Original? Que sim, sua força pode ultrapassar a das seis joias do infinito? Loki não tinha certeza sobre como ela absorveria essa informação e por isso escolheu permanecer em silêncio para não colocar esse assunto em pauta.

Com o passar dos minutos a tranquilidade pareceu voltar ao recinto com tamanha normalidade que o príncipe chegou a pensar que sua companheira estava dormindo, mas o lento carinho que ela fazia em sua nuca denunciava que sua mente continuava ativa.

\- Meaaow... – Ouviu-se o gato manhoso resmungar enquanto se esfregava nas pernas do extraterrestre. Thor ainda não entendia porque o animal o ignorava completamente e gostava tanto de seu irmão e da gênia filha de Tony.

O felino ao não encontrar rejeição por parte do outro acabou por subir no sofá também e se aninhar sobre as cochas de Lin, o que garantia a ele um mimo de ambos os seus donos. Era engraçado a forma com que a Stark gostava da bola de pelo, ela basicamente simpatizava mais com os animais do que com humanos.

Era difícil para Loki compreender o que se passava na mente da amiga, ela definitivamente não estava em seus piores dias, mas algo havia mudado em suas reações, Lin levava o papel que ele havia lhe entregado com tamanha naturalidade que causava certa estranheza ao deus. Para ele era perceptível que ela estava mentindo, como se isso houvesse se tornado tão natural para ela quanto respirar, Loki começava a entender a imagem que as pessoas tinham de si, afinal se a humana agia daquela forma era porque ele a ensinou a sobreviver assim.

De certa forma a expectativa de ver o momento em que ela vai se virar contra a humanidade o deixa ansioso, seria como uma de suas grandes travessuras, ele se sentirá tão orgulhoso da sua garota quando esse momento chegar! Mas também há outra possibilidade, há a chance das mentiras estarem sendo feitas para ele e não para os humanos, no final dessa história pode ser que Lin acabe ficando ao lado dos vingadores e não ao lado de seu querido amigo. A Stark sempre foi advertida a não confiar no deus das trapaças, mas ninguém disse ao deus para não confiar em Lin.

A asgardiano adotado afagou um pouco mais o cabelo agora macio da humana, admitindo internamente que se seu fim viesse pelas mãos traiçoeiras dela não seria tão ruim assim. Deixaria para trás uma substituta digna: Lin Stark, deusa da trapaça. O título soava tão certo aos ouvidos dele que Loki percebeu que estava sorrindo tranquilo demais, talvez se um dia se cansasse da vida de deus ele poderia forjar a própria morte e deixa-la em seu lugar. Seria imensamente divertido assistir a isso.

\- Você de repente fez aquela expressão de novo. – A mulher comentou. – Está admirando a minha incrível beleza? – Lin se afastou de seu pescoço para olha-lo nos olhos, sorrindo prepotente como se aquele momento autodestruitivo nunca tivesse existido.

\- Não. - Ele respondeu sorrindo para ela. – Seu rosto estava escondido, como poderia admira-la? – O deus arqueou uma das sobrancelhas o que acabou fazendo o sorriso dela se alargar ainda mais.

\- É exatamente por isso que você poderia estar admirando alguma coisa! – Ambos soltaram uma risada abafada, embora ainda tentassem parecer sérios no que diziam.

\- Para falar a verdade, - Ela revirou os olhos, a palavra verdade não combinava muito com ele, mas Loki resolveu ignorar esse ato mesmo que isso indicasse que Lin estava esperando ouvir alguma mentira – estava pensando em como o título de deusa cairia bem em você.

Os olhos e as bochechas dela entregaram o fato de que por mais que as julgassem mentirosas as palavras de Loki causavam forte efeito nela. Os olhos diferentes brilharam e suas bochechas coraram.

\- E eu seria a deusa do que? – Lin tombou a cabeça para o lado, como se realmente pensasse no assunto. – Da loucura e do caos? – O pior é que esses títulos também combinavam com ela.

\- Claro, do que mais seria? – Loki gostou de assistir os olhos dela se fechando por conta de uma gargalhada silenciosa, ele admirava o fato dela conseguir rir desse tipo de coisa enquanto ele ainda tinha dificuldades em aceitar quem realmente era.

A Stark acariciou a cabeça do seu felino preguiçoso antes de tira-lo de seu colo para poder levantar e quando por fim se ergueu repetiu o carinho na do amigo como se ele também fosse um gato. Ele apenas imitou um ronronado em resposta enquanto aproximava seu rosto da mão dela, já acostumado com esse tipo de coisa.

\- Tem algo que quero te mostrar. – Ela disse como desculpa enquanto se afastava para buscar o que quer que fosse. Nesse espaço de segundos Loki se permitiu reparar na diferente tecnologia que cercava atualmente o laboratório.

\- Onde conseguiu todos esses aparelhos diferentes?

\- Eles foram um presente de Wakanda. - Ela respondeu enquanto voltava com um papel nas mãos. – Vieram com um convite para visitar o país, não sei bem quando irei, mas estou curiosa sobre aquele lugar. – Lin nem precisava dizer que aquela era a abertura ideal para que o jotun conseguisse a quantidade de vibranium que desejava.

A humana se sentou no sofá para expor o que tinha na folha de papel. Loki usou sua magia para aderir a forma de um felino e com isso poder observar melhor o que ela lhe mostrava, claro que com isso ele também subiu no colo dela para ganhar os adoráveis mimos que ela sempre lhe dedicava quando usava essa forma, o outro gato também veio meio sem entender o que estava acontecendo mas acabou reconhecendo o cheiro de seu dono e por isso aceitou dividir o colo com o outro agora também felino.

\- Isso é um projeto meu.

Não que Lin pudesse ver mas os olhos do feiticeiro brilharam com o que viam. Não era todo dia que alguém se lembrava de inclui-lo como aliado no projeto de uma arma tão incrível, naquele papel estava o esboço de duas armaduras, uma para quem as projetou e outra para ele. 

A que foi dedicada a Stark começava com um comum traje de batalha asgardiano e seus detalhes estrategicamente posicionados evoluiriam para a armadura quando fosse desejado. Em ambas as fases, era mantido um longo manto preto que poderia ser usado como escudo se posicionado corretamente e para Loki basicamente foram adicionados os detalhes em sua roupa de costume para que eles pudessem evoluir para uma armadura de mesmo nível e elegância, o manto dele na armadura preta e dourada teve sua cor verde destacada enquanto em sua cabeça o capacete que tanto gostava ganhava grande visibilidade.

A armadura de Lin tinha o manto preto enquanto em sua estrutura se predominavam as cores prata e dourada, em sua cabeça havia a mesma tiara que aparecia na primeira etapa. Olhando por aquele ângulo o desenho parecia apresentar para quem quisesse ver um rei acompanhado de sua igual, de sua rainha.

Loki soltou um grunhido de satisfação e se esfregou no tronco de sua amiga, seu jeito felino de dizer que estava contente e ela, aparentemente, notou isso pois seu sorriso não vacilou, orgulhosa de si mesma. 

Quase que no mesmo instante a porta do laboratório se abriu e Thor passou por ela com um pote com ração para gato em uma mão, enquanto na outra trazia um segundo pote com água.

\- Eu estive pensando. - O loiro começou a dizer. – Acho que deveríamos dar logo um nome para o seu gato, ele já está aqui a bastante tempo para ser chamado apenas de "Gato". – Ele posicionou os potes perto do sofá e observou o animal mesmo que desconfiado se aproximar da comida, aquela coisinha só era gentil com o deus do trovão quando era ele quem lhe trazia ração. – Alias... – Thor olhou com estranheza para o segundo felino no recinto – Onde foi que arranjou esse outro vira-lata? – Ele se aproximou sorridente do segundo gato e estendeu a mão para acaricia-lo apenas para ser recebido com um forte arranhão. Desta vez o felino era forte o suficiente para lhe machucar, mas Thor não se importou com as gotas de sangue que escorriam de usa mão, quase como se já estivesse acostumado com isso. Loki por sua vez agitou a cauda irritado, resmungando como só um animal pode fazer, Lin não precisava compreender a língua dos gatos para saber que seu amigo está furioso por ser comparado a um vira-lata. – O ego dele é tão grande que fica fácil de provocar. – Thor comentou divertido, ele estava ficando bom em reconhecer o irmão em suas transformações mais simples.

Toda a raiva do deus trapaceiro era propositalmente exagerada, com o olhar supostamente acusador que ele lançou em direção a humana, por ela concordar com seu irmão, Loki pode notar a ainda existente melancolia em seu olhar.

Ele revirou os olhos sem que ninguém pudesse notar e se lançou sobre seu irmão com as garras para fora, pronto para machuca-lo.

\- NÃO! IRMÃO MAU! – Thor tentou solta-lo. – Sai! Sai!

Por fim o agora felino usou magia para transformar Thor em um cachorro, tentando convencer a si mesmo que só estava fazendo o que planejava porque a mulher era mais útil quando estava de bom humor. Thor latiu em dor sem entender a situação e começou a correr em círculos com Loki preso em cima dele, Lin em cima do sofá sentiu seus lábios se tornarem trêmulos por tentar segurar o riso e seus olhos brilharam em puro divertimento. O deus travesso havia consigo distrai-la.

Até que de repente a porta do laboratório voltou a se abrir e Thor numa sacudida mais forte do que um cachorro normal deveria ser capaz de fazer acabou arremessando o irmão contra a parede. O de olhos verdes voltou a forma normal com o impacto e no local onde ele se chocou abriu-se uma considerável rachadura.

Peter entrou no cômodo com uma quase visível interrogação em seu rosto, não era todo dia que um cachorro super forte e "desconhecido" o recebia com alegria e latidos contentes depois de quase matar um gato.

\- Loki, está tudo bem aí? – Lin questionou ainda tentando segurar a risada e o jotun apenas assentiu lentamente, fingindo sentir dor. Isso foi o suficiente para que ela pudesse rir abertamente, sem que a preocupação a impedisse.

\- AU! AU! – Thor estava latindo e abandando o rabo, enquanto o gato anônimo se enrolava em uma almofada do sofá. O rapaz lhe acariciou a cabeça, mesmo que não entendesse o que estava acontecendo, ele não deixaria de dar carinho ao cachorro feliz.

\- Lin, - O Parker chamou sorrindo um pouco – onde encontrou esse vira-lata fofo? – Ele questionou com a maior inocência do mundo. Loki e sua parceira só tiveram mais motivos para se divertirem.

A fala do Homem Aranha foi o suficiente para acabar com a alegria do deus do trovão, Thor rosnou irritado e marchou com as quatro desajeitadas patas até o irmão, latindo como se exigisse ser transformado de volta.

\- O que você disse? – Loki perguntou se fazendo de desentendido – Não consigo compreende-lo nessa forma, irmão.

Thor pareceu ficar mais bravo e Lin achou ter ouvido trovões soarem lá fora. Claro que foi ainda mais humilhante quando Loki desfez a magia e o loiro sem perceber continuou a latir, enquanto se mantinha de joelhos no chão e usava as mãos como apoio.

A Stark não era nem de longe uma mulher normal, ela era quebrada e instável, tinha um temperamento que muitos considerariam terrível e os humanos ainda a consideram uma visão horrível de se ter, mas naquele momento, com os irmãos brigando e Peter se divertindo, ela se sentiu em paz. Seus novos amigos tornavam seu fardo mais fácil de se carregar, aquele lugar fazia muito bem a ela, cicatrizava suas feridas internas.


	13. A humana do Loki

Lin se perguntava de quem foi a ideia "genial" de a levarem em uma festa, afinal, o que poderia dar errado? Não é como se ela fosse uma bomba relógio vestida de vermelho não é mesmo? Ok, ela não está vestida de vermelho ainda.

Se fosse uma circunstância normal a resposta da Stark a proposta da comemoração seria um belo e sonoro não, mas ela estava fazendo um bom papel até agora, não queria estragar isso e, portanto, ela fez com que todos acreditassem que ela estava feliz com a grande ideia.

\- Sorrir, apertar mãos, beber socialmente... Não vai ser tão difícil assim. – A mulher sussurrava para si mesma enquanto tentava achar uma aparência humana que agradasse aos seus olhos e combinasse com suas roupas, mas que ao mesmo tempo não se diferenciasse tanto de como ela realmente era.

Pepper mais cedo trouxe um belíssimo vestido, um par de saltos altos e muita maquiagem, provavelmente ela acreditava verdadeiramente que a mais nova tem alguma ideia do que fazer com todas aquelas coisas.

Quando Loki voltou a aparecer no cômodo ela ainda se encarava no espelho agoniada sem saber como continuar a se arrumar. 

A Stark estava inquieta com o fato de ter que interagir com muitos humanos nesta noite, ela não sentia vontade nenhuma de descer para se juntar aos convidados. 

Seu amigo a olhava de longe, ele não a ajudaria com esse tipo de coisa a menos que ela pedisse e era óbvio que Lin faria isso mais cedo ou mais tarde. Loki estava simplesmente maravilhoso de se ver, ele conseguia muito bem esbanjar sua beleza de deus quando queria, o estilo dele a agradava e as vezes a humana tinha vontade de soca-lo por ele ser tão lindo, mesmo que sua verdadeira aparência de gigante de gelo continuasse sendo a sua favorita.

\- Pode sair daqui por favor? – Lin questionou frustrada – O seu brilho está me cegando! – Ela tampou os olhos dramatizando.

\- Seria isso um elogio, monstrinha? – Loki rebateu sem se mexer onde estava, aliás Lin odiava ser chama de monstrinha e era por isso mesmo que ele a chamava assim.

\- Não. - Ela franziu o cenho. – Parece que jogaram purpurina em você.

Adorável como sempre, o "asgardiano" considerou ironicamente, mas ele sabia que a mulher não se importava nem um pouco com a forma com que ele se apresentava fisicamente, mesmo que a visão a agradasse Lin era o tipo de pessoa que não dava a mínima para a aparência de alguém. Ela aprendeu muito cedo que o mais belo corpo normalmente vinha acompanhado das mais questionáveis intenções, seu melhor amigo era um exemplo perfeito disso e exatamente por isso era estranho para Loki que ela estivesse se esforçando para parecer bonita.

Ele observou os olhos diferentes que encaravam o espelho, sentada em uma confortável cadeira e com a magia fluindo por sua pele em uma constante mudança de forma, ela ainda não consegue manter as transformações perfeitas por muito tempo, mas não é como se ela fosse admitir isso para o verdadeiro feiticeiro. Por curiosidade Loki acabou reparando em um caderno aberto em cima da cama do quarto em que ela se preparava, uma certa raridade vinda de alguém com tanto acesso à tecnologia como ela. Ele passou algumas folhas reparando que o conteúdo era nada menos que uma enorme lista com fotos, nomes e outras dezenas de informações sobre muitos empresários famosos.

\- Andou pesquisando sobre a vida de seus possíveis convidados? – Um sorrisinho zombador brotou no rosto dele. – Acho que você exagerou um pouco, tem gente demais aqui e a ruivinha do Stark prometeu que o evento não teria mais que quinhentos convidados. – Lin pareceu paralisar por alguns segundos e Loki por um momento achou que ela ainda não estivesse à vontade para falar sobre seja lá o que for aquela lista.

\- Acredita que esses humanos podem estar lá? – A pergunta veio sussurrada e ele reparou quando a amiga levou as mãos até os joelhos, fincando as unhas que tinha lá para conter a raiva. Nenhuma parte de seu corpo pareceu ficar verde, ainda bem.

\- Não vejo problema nestes humanos... – O deus diria mais alguma coisa se não tivesse virado uma página e reconhecido um dos rostos. Foi a vez dela ver o corpo do amigo travar em ódio.

\- Isso não é um relato completo sobre possíveis convidados. – Lin comentou com o humor ácido e a voz dolorida. – É a lista de vingança que me pediu.

A lista de vingança, é, aquilo fazia sentido. Loki já estava impaciente com a demora dela para lhe entregar seus alvos, mas nem ele, que acompanhou a vida da Stark de perto por tanto tempo, tinha noção de que eram tantos. Dois mil oitocentos e sessenta e três páginas, cada uma com o máximo de dados que ela conseguiu reunir dos humanos que colocaram as cicatrizes em sua pele. Já faziam mais de dezenove anos que esperava para retribuir a cada um deles o que fizeram a sua garota, provavelmente se tornaria um inimigo de Midgard outra vez quando os danos começassem a aparecer, mas Loki nunca sentiria nenhum ressentimento por isso.

O deus se aproximou da humana que deixou o teatro de lado por hora, apenas porque era ele a estar por perto. Ele a transformou com sua magia a deixando com o mesmo ar de deusa que ele emanava por tamanha beleza. A roupa que Pepper trouxe foi drasticamente modificada mas se olhasse bem ainda seria possível ver um pouco da peça original. Loki fez suas marcas desaparecerem e deixou sua pele com um bronzeado que fornecia uma aparência mais natural do que sua pele normalmente pálida poderia oferecer, alongou seus cabelos e fez com que brilhassem em um cacheado quase perfeito, os lábios já carnudos não mudaram muito, mas agora conservavam o tom escarlate. Ele não mudou muito a estrutura de seu corpo porque sabia que Lin detestava o ideal de beleza dos humanos. Ela se tornou elegante e parecia realmente o que as pessoas interpretariam como uma mulher poderosa, brilhante e genial.

\- Deixe que te vejam. – O jotun sussurrou com um tom de ira próximo ao seu ouvido. – Se reconhecer algum dos desgraçados sabe o que fazer com isso. – O deus conjurou uma de suas mais imperceptíveis adagas e a prendeu próxima ao decote de seu belo traje, o cheiro do veneno de Asgard foi logo reconhecido por Lin e não, ele não a obrigou a usar um vestido por mais que os humanos quisessem ver isso. – Estará cercada pelos aliados de seu pai, ninguém desconfiará de suas mãos ágeis para matar.

Matar era uma palavra fraca demais, aquele veneno faria com que seu alvo implorasse pela morte. Loki jamais deixaria que um dos homens maus partissem tão facilmente.

\- Eles vão me olhar com aqueles olhos desejosos... isso ainda me incomoda, você sabe disso. Deveria deixar meu rosto como realmente é, para que tenham medo e não queiram me tocar. – O motivo da mulher preferir sua verdadeira aparência era este, ela abominava a ideia de ser desejada por outros humanos, por mais que conseguisse entender que nem sempre as mulheres sentiam tanta dor ao serem tocadas por alguém e que muitas vezes também sentiam prazer com isso, mas para ela isso nunca poderia ser possível. Talvez um dia conseguisse se submeter a essa situação que tanto temia por vontade própria, por esse tal prazer e por instinto, mas jamais conseguiria se deitar com um humano.

\- Você é uma vingadora, isso é motivo o suficiente para não passarem de olhares. Além do mais terão outras pessoas muito atraentes por perto, nem todas as atenções vão estar em você.

\- É, você tem razão... – Era obvio que Loki estava sugerindo que quase ninguém olharia duas vezes para ela porque alguém com o nível de beleza dele estaria por perto, por isso ela não resistiu em alfineta-lo. – Thor vai estar lá, com certeza vai ser o centro das atenções com aquele corpo perfeito.

\- Como é?!

\- Alguém por aqui não precisa de magia ou de maquiagem para ficar tão incrível! – E mais uma vez ela conseguia fazer o clima ruim desaparecer apesar de Loki ainda estar irritado. – Não me olhe com essa expressão! – Ela ergueu as mãos com o maior ar de inocência enquanto se aproximava da janela e o deus lhe encarrava de um jeito assassino, mas Lin não conseguia sentir nenhum pingo de medo quando era ele a olha-a assim, sabia que o amigo não estava bravo com ela de verdade. – Você sabe que é verdade! Quem se sentiria atraído pela sua cara feia? – Parecia que ele a atacaria a qualquer momento e quando Loki começou a se aproximar de fato ela se sentou sobre o parapeito da janela. – Já que você foi tão benevolente em me ajudar eu não vou mais perder tempo aqui, quanto mais cedo eu aparecer por lá mais cedo posso ir embora e além do mais eu tenho uma entrada triunfal para fazer!

Lin se jogou para trás, para o quase mini ataque cardíaco alheio, mas o deus travesso se sentiu meio idiota por se preocupar com ela quando chegou ao local de onde ela caiu e viu a armadura dela voando para longe enquanto acenava divertida. Aquela noite tinha uma promessa de ser desastrosa, mas aqueles dois tirariam proveito dela as suas formas, haviam algumas poucas coisas que serviriam como entretenimento até que o tédio conseguisse vence-los de fato.

(...)

A ideia original era que o evento fosse simples, algo apenas para apresentar a Garota de Ferro para a população sem que ela precisasse aparecer formalmente na frente das câmeras, mas até parece que o padrão Stark consegue ser algo pequeno. Loki, assim que apareceu no tapete vermelho que levava para dentro da área reservada da festa, foi logo cercado pelos fotógrafos e pela mídia em geral, claro que nenhum deles foi ousado ao ponto de chegar muito perto dele, ainda o temiam bastante pelo atentado em New York mas a maioria tinha tanto fascínio por conseguir imagens dele quanto tinham de Thor, não era sempre que um deus ficava tão perto de meros mortais. O feiticeiro em particular gostava um pouco da atenção que ganhava sempre que sua presença era divulgada em algum lugar, ele já mantinha o papel de bom moço a tanto tempo que muitas daquelas passaram a idolatra-lo, humanos eram tão facilmente manipuláveis que chegava a deixar de ser divertido apesar dos benefícios.

Depois de sorrir para os mortais e deixar que eles espalhassem a sua magnitude, Loki de fato entrou no evento e entendeu imediatamente porque a amiga parecia tão ansiosa, festas midgardianas conseguiam ser muito tumultuadas e barulhentas para o gosto de ambos.

O evento começaria com uma apresentação formal, onde a Garota de Ferro conheceria oficialmente pessoas importantes dos mais diversos ramos no mundo inteiro, Lin como sucessora de Tony Stark era vista com receio por todo o planeta, a família Stark tem o hábito de ser tão imprevisível quanto genial e por isso todos esperavam ter uma primeira impressão agradável para confiarem a proteção de Midgard a ela. Depois que toda a formalidade fosse deixada de lado a festa continuaria mais tranquilamente com apenas os vingadores e as pessoas mais próximas destes.

Loki mal esperava para ver Lin atuando como a submissa boazinha que aqueles abutres desejam que ela seja, a sensação de saber que ela conseguia por conta própria enganar a todos o deixava satisfeito ao ponto de não se importar nem um pouco com os seres ao seu redor por mais que planejasse cortejar alguns humanos enquanto apreciava o show que a sua favorita proporcionaria.

\- Irmão! – Ouviu aquela voz tão familiar lhe chamar. – Hey Loki! Aqui! – O feiticeiro decidiu imediatamente que o ignoraria e fugiria para o outro lado do salão, mas Thor conseguia ser muito insistente quando queria e não foi surpresa nenhuma quando Loki sentiu seus ombros sendo envolvidos e seu corpo sendo levado para a mesa em que o irmão estava com algumas midgardianas. – Garotas, esse é o meu irmão Loki!

Com um suspiro profundo o deus travesso pensou em se transformar em uma ave para enfim conseguir ir para longe da coisa loira, mas então se lembrou do corpo trêmulo de desespero do irmão, da forma como ele sempre quebrava quando ficava sozinho a noite e de como ele cada vez mais se parecia com um idiota para esconder toda a dor que sentia. Thor se culpava pela destruição de Asgard, pela morte do povo, pela morte de Odin e de Frigga, pela morte de Hela por mais que ela fosse uma irmã que mal conheceu, pelo câncer de Jane, por todos humanos que não conseguiu salvar, por não ter agido quando o irmão disse que Lin estava em perigo e Loki sabia que o deus do trovão também se quebrava todas as vezes que acreditava que não foi forte o bastante para salva-lo também. Thor não era como a sua humana, Loki jamais demonstraria carinho ou gratidão a ele, mas não era como se o trapaceiro não ligasse por mais que fingisse não ver. O mundo não seria tão divertido sem o irmão para irritar e por isso, só por isso, Loki se deixou levar para o meio das midgardianas, sua falta de reação nada tinha a ver com uma possível consideração por Thor, claro que não, sentimentos são uma fraqueza.

O irmão parecia se divertir com aquelas estranhas que tanto o admiravam, mesmo que não fosse uma alegria sincera. Internamente Loki fez uma anotação mental de que ajudaria Lin a encontrar um companheiro canino para o loiro, os cachorros de Midgard são infinitamente melhores que seus humanos e nunca seriam tão interesseiros quanto as mulheres estavam sendo agora.

Loki também estava sendo descaradamente desejado pelas midgardianas e pelos midgardianos que os cercavam, mas ele perdeu completamente o interesse que qualquer corpo poderia oferecer e decidiu apenas provocar o irmão como passatempo até que o grande momento chegasse. Não era qualquer ser que despertava o seu desejo e não havia nenhuma motivação para fingir isso com alguém nesta noite.

Os vingadores eram quem mais se destacavam entre a multidão, suas presenças eram tratadas de formas completamente diferentes do que seria normal com quaisquer outras pessoas, todo mundo sabia quem eles eram e o que eles eram, todos os respeitavam por isso e fingiam gostar de estar com eles. A verdade era que a grande maioria temia a equipe de heróis, apenas agiam como se eles fossem idolatráveis porque eram eles quem mantinham o planeta a salvo. Mentirosos como eles nunca seriam bons o suficiente para enganar um mentiroso como Loki.

De onde estava o deus trapaceiro tinha uma boa visão da equipe principal em geral, conseguia ver Sam e Scott conversando isoladamente em um canto, Wanda interagindo com os repórteres que tanto odiava, o rei de Wakanda T'Challa cumprimentava o velho amigo lobo branco Bucky, sua equipe de guerreiras ria de qualquer coisa contada por pela Valquíria, que é a atual rainha da Nova Asgard, Shuri conversava animada com alguém que não estava no lugar através de um de seus aparelhos e Loki desconfiava que esse alguém era a grande atração da noite, Lin Stark. Bruce estava bem longe da multidão, na varanda principal onde podia ter uma bela visão da cidade, ninguém o contestou quando ele optou por se manter longe do aglomerado de pessoas. Barton e James eram os únicos que não conseguia ver, mas Loki não se preocupou com eles, já sabia que eles eram os responsáveis pela vigilância e segurança do lugar. 

Porém entre todos os vingadores quem o jotun mais permitia que lhe causasse preocupação era Carol Danvers. Não haviam muitas informações disponíveis sobre ela e definitivamente a mulher não era como os outros, ela era mais forte que seu irmão e o Hulk juntos. Atrás de seu sorriso calmo e o olhar supostamente gentil estava a maior ameaça a seu plano, a Capitã Marvel.

O deus ainda não conhecia formas de testa-la, de saber seus pontos francos e em que feridas deveria mexer, não conseguia se aproximar sem ser repelido e mal podia manter seu olhar sobre ela por mais de um mero segundo sem que ela o encarasse de volta como se perguntasse qual era o motivo da atenção que lhe dirigia, seu sétimo sentido a tornava quase intocável para alguém que tirava vantagem dos mínimos detalhes como Loki, ela estava sempre alerta a tudo ao seu redor, conseguia ler o trapaceiro quase na mesma intensidade que Lin fazia e ela não confiava nem um pouco nele, apenas tolerava sua presença porque ele se tornou útil nos últimos anos. O segundo acabou e Loki desviou o olhar para um midgardano que tentava seduzi-lo, fingindo ter interesse nele apenas para sentir o olhar dela atingi-lo, pouco milissegundos a mais e ela saberia quem a observava.

Ele sabia que conseguiria sobreviver a um ataque da mulher se precisasse e até conseguiria manter seu poder no mesmo nível do dela por um tempo mínimo, mas em ambos os casos reduziria a sua magia à estaca zero quando o tempo acabasse, se tornaria um alvo fácil e por isso preferia nem arriscar irrita-la por enquanto, faria isso quando a melhor amiga conquistasse os poderes totais do Original, assim sabia que não correria riscos de morte se ela percebesse que eram inimigos. 

Às vezes Loki pensava que deveria encontrar uma arma que lhe servisse como o Mjölnir serviu ao irmão, algo que canalizasse seu poder e o deixasse mais fácil de controlar, muitos jamais imaginariam, mas o gigante de gelo de Asgard sempre foi o mais poderoso entre os príncipes, porém ele nunca conseguiu se manter por muito tempo em seu poder máximo e na maioria das vezes nem tinha vontade de fazer isso, aquela imagem de mais fraco o servia bem na maior parte do tempo.

Uma comoção geral foi ouvida, a multidão de fora e de dentro do evento apontava para o céu, todos maravilhados com um ponto brilhante voando acima da área da festa. "É agora" Loki pensou vendo a armadura se aproximar a toda velocidade, Shuri se encaminhou discretamente para varanda principal onde Bruce estava, pouco contendo a empolgação que sentia. Os civis lá fora se aglomeraram o mais perto possível para verem a chegada da Garota de Ferro e os convidados menos importantes não agiam de forma diferente, os humanos que cercavam os príncipes de Asgard se dispersaram para tentar ver também mas os irmãos apenas ergueram os olhos na direção de onde a mulher vinha.

Lin chegou ao chão exatamente da mesma forma que o pai costumava fazer, estreando em uma armadura perfeitamente vermelha e dourada, a que mais se parecia com os modelos do Stark dentre todas as que havia feito. Ela parou na varanda principal como o combinado dizia e as pessoas agora gritavam em euforia e alegria por vê-la, Shuri estava lá ao seu lado como apoio, mas a outra mulher não precisou de ajuda e Bruce também serviu de amparo mesmo sem esse ser o seu propósito. O povo jamais se aproximaria em excesso se ele estivesse por perto. Quando a armadura se ergueu e o som que as pessoas faziam aos poucos foi acabando, todos a encaravam com muita expectativa.

Loki sabia bem como a companheira se sentia horrível com a sensação de estar sendo tão observada, mas também sabia que ela nunca se deixaria vencer por um incomodo como esse. A armadura se abriu devagar e de lá saiu a mulher que todos queriam ver, por mais que essa não fosse necessariamente a verdadeira Lin, eles queriam ver Tony Stark outra vez e foi isso que ela apresentou a eles. A humana deixou a armadura com toda a beleza e elegância que a magia lhe permitia e acenou para o povo com o sorrisinho sarcástico que todos sentiam falta, os flashes das câmeras vieram em grande quantidade e a multidão voltou a gritar por ela conforme ela interagia com o povo e caminhava para o evento. A armadura não demorou a se juntar novamente e partir ao comando de Sexta-Feira. Ninguém via o que ela era de verdade, eles apenas viam o que sua aparência e gestos sugeriam.

Ele não fez nenhum movimento que indicasse o interesse em se aproximar dela, apenas apegou a bebida que um garçom lhe oferecia e a provou devagar, o feiticeiro tinha certo apreço pela maioria das bebidas alcoólicas midgardianas, elas eram tão fracas ao seu paladar que as vezes para ele se assemelhavam a um simples chá. Loki não era alguém acostumado com as bebidas asgardianas como Thor, mas mesmo assim nenhuma das que os humanos normais poderiam lhe oferecer causariam o mínimo efeito em si, o que era um fato excelente, o deus trapaceiro detestava ficar bêbado. Seu irmão chamou sua atenção ao beber com gosto uma diferente bebida que o garçom trouxe especificamente para ele, ela parecia causar um certo efeito nele e isso intrigou o mais novo.

\- Isso é uma coisa que o Stark fez pra mim a muito tempo. – Explicou quando notou o olhar questionador do outro sobre si. – Ele se indignou um dia por eu não conseguir ficar bêbado facilmente com a bebida mais forte de seu estoque, então criou essa aqui pra mim e entrou em coma alcoólico depois de se julgar forte o bastante para beber comigo. – Thor riu divertido lembrando da cena, era notável como Tony Stark fazia falta até para ele, Loki nunca entenderia.

O príncipe se questionava sobre os sentimentos humanos, afinal o Homem de Ferro era tão duramente criticado e era em quem as pessoas jogavam a culpa da morte de seus entes queridos se estes morreriam durante conflitos que envolvessem os vingadores, mas mesmo assim agora com ele morto o tratavam como um memorável herói e como um santo. Loki não conhecia Tony muito bem e mesmo assim podia dizer que ele não desejaria nada do que as pessoas estão fazendo em memória dele. Mas não é como se o asgardiano se importasse de verdade com isso.

Lin de longe fingia muito bem que estava confortável e feliz com o evento, Shuri e Pepper a acompanhavam de perto, eram as duas que apresentavam a Garota de Ferro para os convidados. O deus não prestava muita atenção na amiga, mas também não escondia o sorriso maldoso pelo comportamento dela, todos acreditavam tão facilmente em suas mentiras que deixava o trapaceiro presunçoso.

As horas foram passando, as pessoas menos importantes já haviam ido embora, a Stark não era mais exatamente o centro das atenções e havia permitido que alguns humanos que realmente despertavam o interesse dela se aproximassem. Loki não ficou perto da amiga em momento nenhum, mas não era como se ele não estivesse atento aos movimentos dela, mesmo enquanto socializava com alguns irritantemente importantes vermes. Por sorte nenhum daqueles rostos estavam na lista que sua humana fez.

(...)

\- Eu imagino que você seja Jane Foster! – A grande atração da noite falou a doente e frágil mulher no recinto, ela sequer conseguia andar devido às consequências da quimioterapia, mas mesmo assim mantinha um constante bom humor.

\- Me admira que Lin Stark tenha ouvido falar de mim. – Jane esboçou um sorriso lento e sincero, porém também cansado. As duas estavam mais afastadas do restante das pessoas e antes de voltar a responder a Garota de Ferro bebericou um drink que trazia consigo. Provavelmente era a primeira vez que experimentava aquele em específico pois até a outra conseguiu notar a dificuldade de Lin em esconder o desgosto pelo que bebeu.

\- Mas é claro que ouvi! Afinal você já foi a humana do Thor e acho que gravei o seu nome por Loki tê-lo comentado, ele nunca disse nada sobre as namoradas do irmão fiquei curiosa em saber quem você era.

Aquela mulher era muito mais do suas palavras diziam, ela um dia foi a deusa do trovão, alguém mais digna do mjolnir que o próprio Odinson e que carregou o título de Thor com honra e bravura. O que a Stark sabia sobre ela era muito pouco em relação ao que ela realmente havia se tornado, mas desde que o martelo encontrou o seu fim pela segunda vez e os poderes de Jane desapareceram eram poucos os que comentavam sobre seus feitos. Seja por respeito ou por mera covardia o mundo decidiu se esquecer de sua grandiosidade como heroína, como se descem a ela a chance de uma vida normal e de paz aos seus últimos dias.

\- "Humana do Thor"? – Jane franziu o cenho, pensando ter ouvido errado. – E você seria o que? A humana do Loki? – Ela retrucou irônica, sabia que aquele homem considerava humanos inferiores demais para se apegar a um deles. A Stark, para a surpresa dela, apenas riu baixo, assentindo.

\- É, mais ou menos isso. – Lin teve a confirmação de que Loki a ouvia quando ele alargou um pouco mais o sorriso. – Ele com certeza está me evitando desde que o evento começou para eu não atrapalhar a noite dele com algum mortal qualquer.

\- E você não se importa que ele transe com outras pessoas? – Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e achou graça da expressão que a outra mulher fez por provavelmente imaginar seu companheiro na cama com alguém, por mais que não visse ciúmes em seu rosto.

\- Loki não e eu não estamos juntos, quer dizer, estamos, mas não dessa forma... Somos amigos a muito tempo, mas não somos um casal. – Jane achou agradável de se ver a expressão constrangida e verdadeira da filha de Tony Stark, a humana supôs que aquela era a primeira vez desde que Lin chegou que esta não viu necessidade em mentir.

\- Tem certeza? Eu estou aqui observando todo mundo desde que cheguei e o Loki sempre te olha quando acha que ninguém está prestando atenção nele. – Lin sentiu vontade de rir, o amigo não conseguiu fugir dos olhos da humana do Thor mesmo quando mais ninguém o via. – Não é como se a frágil e doente Jane pudesse fazer muita coisa além de observar.

\- Entendo porque você chamou a atenção dos príncipes de Asgard. – Lin pareceu analisa-la um pouco mais agora. – Porque ninguém te curou ainda? – Ela parecia verdadeiramente confusa com isso. – Os humanos com certeza têm tecnologia o suficiente para trazer a sua saúde de volta.

\- Você fala como se tivesse passado os últimos anos longe do nosso mundo. – Jane riu amarga – O meu câncer rende muito dinheiro para a indústria farmacêutica para que alguém se disponha a divulgar uma cura para ele.

Lin não nunca havia se interessado em procurar sobre esse assunto, mas ela sabia como os humanos eram cruéis, não estava surpresa com a informação. Na cabeça dela curar algo como o câncer não parecia tão complicado assim, ela fez uma anotação mental de pedir a Sexta-Feira para lembra-la de procurar por algo que desse fim a aquela doença mais tarde. A Stark mentia sobre Loki ter dito o nome de Jane em uma conversa, o amigo realmente não se importava com qualquer que fosse namorada do irmão. Foi uma das vozes que a levou até ali, a que entre as sete era quem conhecia a Foster e desejava importunar uma das poucas criaturas vivas que conseguia impressiona-la.

Realidade era realmente a voz mais travessa entre as que conversavam na mente de Lin, a humana costumava pensar que essa joia seria a que mais se daria bem com o príncipe de Asgard se este tivesse tentado usar o poder dela em algum momento. Jane estranhou o silencio repentino que se instalou sobre a nova vingadora, era como se ela de repente deixasse de estar ali na festa para ir para dentro de um universo próprio. A antiga Thor não poderia estar mais certa.

Os pensamentos de Lin vagavam para como cada uma das vozes tinha uma personalidade própria e completamente contraria as demais, com as informações que seu melhor amigo lhe passou ela começou a aprender cada vez mais a diferenciar de quem cada sussurro em seu subconsciente pertencia. Espaço era inconstante, teimoso e sempre lhe mandava imagens dos lugares em que já esteve quando percebia que a humana buscava inspiração para desenhar, Poder era bruto, instável, mas tão gentil quanto um filhote com aqueles de quem gosta, o que se resumia as outras cinco joias e estranhamente, Lin, Mente era a mais inteligente e genial, as vezes sussurrava ideias quando a Stark não sabia o que fazer, em geral era a que menos falava, Alma era sempre tranquila, dona das palavras mais suaves e lhe contava histórias sobre os grandes seres que ela matou ao longo dos bilhões de anos em que as criaturas a usavam e Tempo era o mais calmo, paciente e sussurrava estratégias infalíveis quando queria ajudar, foi quem decidiu manter as memórias da humana e de Loki as mesmas apesar das linhas temporais diferentes. 

As únicas coisas que partilhavam em comum era o apego um pelo outro, o ódio por aqueles que os usavam e a relutância contra a sétima voz, da mesma maneira em que querem chegar até ela. A sétima era a pior entre eles, era quem mais conseguia manipular as ações de Lin, quem com frequência tentava tomar o controle de seu corpo, quem fazia as demais vozes ficarem insuportáveis, era quem oprimia suas iguais e quem tornava a Stark tão perturbada. Na maioria das vezes as seis eram suas protetoras, mas a sétima mudava sua percepção, alterava as palavras que as outras queriam passar, machucava e também era quem mantinha a humana viva para o seu próprio bem.

O experimento com o soro de super soldado e com os raios gama só funcionou porque a sétima já havia alterado seu DNA a níveis gigantescos para que ela conseguisse sobreviver a qualquer outra alteração genética, também era ela quem implantava um alerta nos sentidos de Loki para que ele aparecesse para alegra-la sempre que Lin desistia de continuar a resistir, parte de tudo que a sétima fazia envolvia sua vontade de também proteger a humana, mas era ela quem mais a prejudicava sem notar.

Jane de forma confusa viu o olhar de Lin passar de sério e um tanto raivoso para sereno e divertido em um piscar de olhos, a Stark já não se lembrava mais sobre o que estava divagando momentos antes, em sua mente brilhava uma ideia engraçada para a distrair.

\- Quer me ajudar a fazer uma brincadeirinha? – havia um sorriso maldoso brincando nos lábios dela e a Foster normalmente não aceitaria uma proposta dessas de uma até então desconhecida, mas Lin encarava Loki com a promessa de diversão as custas dele e desde que voltou a normalidade poucos contavam com a sua participação para alguma coisa, a tratavam como uma enferma e impediam de fazer até mesmo o que mais amava.

\- Me diga o que tem em mente.

Que mal havia em fazer uma pequena trapaça para rir da cara do deus das trapaças?


	14. Mas é claro, princesa!

Agora apenas os vingadores, os novos e os velhos, e seus amigos mais próximos permaneciam no local, sendo observados de longe pela suposta organizadora do evento, uma mulher poucos anos mais velha que a protagonista da noite, de negros cabelos cacheados e pernas inativas sobre a cadeira de rodas. Loki aparentemente era o único que a identificou como quem ela realmente era: uma agente da S.H.I.E.L.D. infiltrada para ter a certeza de que Lin não era nenhuma ameaça descontrolada apesar de ter os raios gama em seu organismo. Foi bom que nenhum dos membros da lista de vingança se dignou a aparecer, não seria benéfico se ela informasse aos seus superiores que a Garota de Ferro assassinou uma figura pública em seu dia de estreia. Por que é que os mais fortes nunca prestam atenção naqueles que jugam frágeis? Isso provavelmente é a causa da ruína da maioria deles.

Uma serie de palmas, gritos de incentivo e uivos chamou a atenção do deus. Em um canto não tão longe dali alguns dos vingadores pareciam fazer algum tipo de aposta envolvendo álcool, em especifico com a bebida alcoólica que Tony criou para Thor enquanto ainda estava vivo. Seriam eles loucos? A maioria já estava bêbada demais para continuar, mas o deus do trovão, a rainha Valquíria e um outro competidor pareciam bem, o loiro não desistiria fácil e aparentemente aquela palavra nem existia no vocabulário de seus adversários.

Loki se perguntava quem era o humano maluco, louco e sem nenhuma noção que desafiou ambos os asgardianos para beber. Só podia ser alguém muito desequilibrado e sem amor a própria vida, o que levava alguém a fazer esse tipo de coisa? O quarto competidor ainda de pé caiu para o lado desacordado, desbloqueando a visão do jotun para que ele pudesse ver o grandessíssimo idiota que... espera, é a Lin ali?

Mais palmas foram ouvidas, todos incentivavam a única humana ainda a participar da aposta, ela não parecia nenhum pouco alterada a medida de que até Thor fraquejava. Mais e mais copos foram sendo esvaziados, a Stark só parecia estar se divertindo ao passo de que os dois ficavam com as bochechas rubras e um tanto zonzos. Lin ergueu o copo em vitória enquanto as pessoas riam e a parabenizavam, ela havia ganhado, foi a última a ficar bêbada.

Quando o deus trapaceiro a viu se erguer e olhar para si soube que era uma ótima hora para sair de fininho pela janela. A aposta dizia basicamente que o vencedor poderia propor qualquer coisa aos perdedores que eles deveriam aceitar fazer sem reclamar, quem esperaria por uma oportunidade melhor de humilhar um amigo não é mesmo?

\- Então meus queridos perdedores. - Ela disse para os que ainda estavam acordados. – Vão até o nosso querido Loki, o cortejem e façam propostas de casamento.

Definitivamente Loki fugiria pela janela agora, mas sentiu seu corpo ser segurado por uma magia forte e vermelha, Wanda era mesmo uma traidora. Encarou a Stark com raiva e ela apenas lhe mandou um beijo com mão, não segurando a risada enquanto se sentava confortavelmente numa poltrona com a insuportável Jane ao seu lado, as duas gargalhavam as suas custas. Até a Capitã Marvel parecia achar graça, o príncipe se vingaria deles qualquer dia desses com certeza.

\- Loki de Asgard! - Bucky foi o primeiro que apareceu ajoelhado a sua frente. – Por favor se case comigo!

\- Não, Loki! – Scott apareceu, cambaleando – Case-se comigo!

\- Me escolha e Asgard será sua. - Valquiria nem mesmo mostrava dificuldade em falar, provavelmente foi seu irmão quem a convenceu a participar disso, ela agora era até filmada para a diversão de todos. A proposta dela era boa, se fosse outra ocasião Loki talvez aceitaria.

\- NÃO! – A voz de Thor soou como um trovão de onde ele estava, seu irmão praticamente não estava bêbado, mas não perderia essa oportunidade de inverter os papeis e se divertir com uma brincadeira como essa, mesmo que parecesse não acreditar que realmente diria o que estava planejando. – Você muitas vezes insistiu que não somos irmãos, não somos mesmo, então case-se comigo e reivindique o trono da nova Asgard para governa-la ao meu lado.

Loki se arrependeu de sentir pena dele mais cedo, o mataria sem hesitar assim que a ocasiãopermitisse. Jane quase engasgou de tanto rir ao lado da agora maldita Garota de Ferro e o alvo das risadas de todos cogitou inocentemente empurra-la de uma escada assim que Wanda o soltasse.

\- Não sabia que você conseguia ficar bêbada, Lin. – O príncipe conseguiu ouvir Bruce dizer, mesmo com todo o barulho e com a distância entre eles.

\- E eu não consigo. Meu organismo elimina as células da bebida rápido demais para me deixar bêbada, mas nenhum um deles precisava saber desse detalhe. – Ela exibiu o mesmo sorriso maldoso que era tão característico do amigo.

O príncipe tomou a decisão de que o melhor era devolver na mesma moeda, Lin não sabia lidar com coisas como um pedido de casamento, não estava preparada para algo como isso e jamais aceitaria principalmente se viesse de alguém como ele.

\- Me desculpem cavalheiros e vossa majestade. – Pediu soltando o sorriso mais natural que conseguia. Loki sabia que a amiga se submeteria a timidez se a expusesse a uma situação inesperada e que ela não sabia reagir, a Stark raramente era pega de surpresa e detestava quando não conseguia prever as ações de alguém. Isso seria um acerto de contas bom o bastante para ela, não é como se o deus realmente fosse ficar bravo com ela por fazer algo que ele mesmo adorava fazer. – Eu entendo que pode ser muito triste e devastador, mas eu jamais me comprometeria com nenhum de vocês aqui no recinto. – Wanda o soltou, curiosa com os próximos atos do feiticeiro. Ele apenas caminhou de vagar em direção a Garota de Ferro enquanto as pessoas abriam caminho para que ele chegasse até ela. – Alias, na verdade existe sim alguém que é digno. – Lin perdeu o sorriso quando notou o que ele faria. – LinnaMary Stark. - Loki conjurou duas fitas vermelhas, elas eram como alianças na cultura deJotunheim, e ousou chegar perto o bastante para até conseguir sentir a respiração dela. –Aceita se casar comigo?

Jane engasgou murmurando um "ela é mesmo a humana dele", Thor fez uma expressão orgulhosa e a Stark, bem... Loki não sabia que humanos podiam adquirir uma coloração vermelha tão forte. Ela travou completamente, só conseguiu responder porque uma das vozes ajudou e o príncipe notou isso para repentina cor escarlate que apareceu em seus olhos. A expressão foi obrigada a relaxar e ela conseguiu forçar um sorriso zombador, é claro que ela recusaria.

\- Mas é claro, princesa. – Lin ergueu a cabeça para olha-lo nos olhos. – E perder a chance de te ver em um vestido de noiva? Jamais.

A humana ofereceu a mão para que ele amarrasse a fita. As vozes faziam ela cometer cada loucura, mas por mais que até Loki hesitasse agora não pararia a brincadeira. Por que aquilo era uma brincadeira, certo? Em que outro contexto Lin o empurraria quando ele se aproximou para selar o acordo com um beijo depois que eles amarraram as fitas um no pulso do outro, certo? O príncipe esperava o primeiro sinal de rejeição dela para rir histericamente e dizer que jamais a teria ao seu lado dessa forma, mas nesse sinal não veio. A repulsa que ele esperava também não, nem o medo, o nojo ou uma risada em sinal de que ela também se divertia com a situação. Nada.

Quando ela fechou os olhos, depois que seus lábios se tocaram e relaxou sorrindo sinceramente, Loki se viu em um caminho sem volta, a amiga sempre foi considerada inexplorável nesse sentido. Ele sempre soube do trauma que ela levava sobre os homens que tocaram seu corpo e por isso ele nunca se permitiu se quer olha-la com desejo ou esse tipo de cobiça, o deus jamais imaginou que ela responderia positivamente a esse tipo de iniciativa, ou melhor, ele imaginou isso várias vezes, mas nunca chegou a cogitar que poderia ser real um dia. 

Ele desceu as mãos até a cintura dela deixando escapar um suspiro de satisfação e ela envolveu seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, não deixando ninguém notar que ela quase caiu do salto com o movimento.

As pessoas ao redor e até mesmo os vingadores sóbrios, aplaudiram. O Loki daquela linha do tempo não dava indícios de que era um vilão a muito tempo, muitos achavam que podiam confiar nele. Não era exatamente ruim para eles que a Garota de Ferro e o príncipe de Asgard tivessem um envolvimento amoroso, mas a suposta organizadora do evento saiu do lugar enquanto todos prestavam atenção nos agora estranhamente noivos. Fury não tinha razões para confiar na filha de Tony Stark e agora tinha rações para desconfiar de que ela não era tudo aquilo que deixava que o mundo acreditasse.

(...)

A magia sobre Lin se desfez e ela voltou a ser a coisinha horrenda de sempre, mas uma coisinha horrenda toda envergonhada. Loki achava graça de vê-la corar sempre que olhava para o pulso e via que a fita continuava lá sem que o príncipe fizesse qualquer menção de tira-la ou de não mostrar a que ele próprio levava consigo. Eles demoraram a ficar sozinhos, apenas quando já era quase de manhã ambos se viram de frente um para o outro, sem que mais ninguém os acompanhasse.

A mulher agia como uma noiva deveria agir, como uma pessoa apaixonada e apegada, até fazia o papel de tímida (por mais que ela realmente fosse extremamente tímida as vezes) e submissa, mesmo que não necessariamente ela devesse fazer isso. Ela fez com que todos acreditassem que os dois eram mesmo um casal apaixonado. Somente agora, estando sozinho com ela, Loki viu a expressão dela mudar outra vez, Lin franziu o cenho, sorrindo irônica e cruzando os braços. Não era preciso ser muito inteligente para saber que ela já havia pedido para que Sexta-feira isolasse o som daquele cômodo, não precisariam se esconder atrás de suas máscaras por enquanto.

\- Vai me contar o que está planejando ou vai esperar até que eu adivinhe sozinha?

Loki se sentou tranquilamente na cama que as vezes dividiam, agindo perante o olhar acusador como se fosse o ser mais inocente do planeta.

\- A resposta que deu ao meu pedido, foi você mesma quem a fez ou foi outra pessoa? – A Stark sentiu vontade de bater naquele rosto lindo só para variar, ficava difícil jogar junto ao deus se ele não dava nenhuma dica sobre os seus próximos passos.

\- Uma das vozes me tranquilizou para não entrar em pânico. – Ela virou de costas, fugindo do olhar do outro e pegou seu pijama de patinhos para vestir. Lin poderia muito bem só conjurar a outra roupa em seu corpo, mas ela estava testando algo. – Mas a resposta foi minha, elas não interferiram nisso. – As peças da roupa que vestia durante a festa aos poucos foram caindo para o chão, pelo vidro da janela conseguia ver o olhar de Loki em seu corpo, mas não via desejo ali, como sempre não viu, então porque o príncipe se dera ao trabalho de colocar um lingerie tão atraente no conjunto de roupas que escolheu para ela usar?

Ela suspeitava que o amigo sempre mentira para si com o olhar, seria ele assim como os homens que a tocaram sem que ela deixasse? A Stark passou a mão sobre o cabelo, o universo conseguia ser bem cruel, não seria surpresa se a mulher descobrisse que o deus a enganava até no quesito de nunca agir como os humanos agiram com ela.

\- Então posso dizer que planejo nosso casamento aconteça em alguns meses. – O maldito conseguia parecer bem sincero.

A humana se virou para ele como se acreditasse em suas palavras venenosas e caminhou lentamente até o jotun, colocou uma perna de cada lado do tronco dele e se sentou ali, propositalmente causando certo atrito no pênis alheio. Loki não reagiu, mas também não a afastou, parecia curioso com o que ela faria.

\- Você não está sendo coerente consigo mesmo. – Ela sussurrou rente a orelha dele, mas o corpo dele não reagia em nenhuma parte. – Sua boca diz que quer se casar comigo mas seu corpo nunca me tocou com um pouco mais de ousadia, diga-me Loki, peça e você sabe que eu irei além nisso, estamos juntos nesse jogo até agora, eu não pararia e nem hesitaria se você me fizesse entender qual é o sentido de fingirmos algo assim. – Ela aumentou o atrito, não conseguia ver os olhos do outro, mas esperava que ele acabasse entregando suas verdadeiras intenções de outra forma. – Diga que isso faz parte de algum plano e Sexta-Feira retirará o bloqueio sonoro desse cômodo, eles saberão o que estamos fazendo aqui e você sabe que eu consigo conter muito bem qualquer sinal de dor, ninguém vai perceber. - Lin se afastou de seu pescoço para beija-lo, mas teve seu maxilar segurado com força para que não se aproximasse o suficiente.

\- Eu nunca te tocaria desta maneira. – Loki estava com raiva, ela percebeu, mas não conseguia entender o porquê.

\- Minha aparecia te incomoda tanto assim? – Lin realmente estava confusa. – Você pode fazer a imagem de humana perfeita voltar para mim a qualquer momento. – A Stark usou da própria magia para mudar a sua forma, porém quando levantou a mão para tocar o rosto dele Loki segurou seu pulso com tanta força que desestabilizou o feitiço e fez com que ela voltasse ao que era antes. – Você prefere alguma forma alienígena?

\- Me surpreende que você pense que eu te forçaria a algo assim, mesmo que fizesse parte de um plano. – Ele a empurrou para longe, fazendo com que ela se levantasse desajeitadamente.

A humana não estava entendendo nada, ela até abriu a boca para questionar alguma coisa, mas o volume que viu entre as pernas do "noivo" esclareceu as suas dúvidas levemente. Loki a desejava sim, mas nunca a tocaria de alguma forma intima a aquele ponto se não tivesse certeza de que ela estava completamente confortável com isso, ele nem mesmo deixava que ela percebesse em seu olhar ou em seus gestos o quanto a queria por não pretender que ela se sinta mal com isso.

Sentimentos eram uma fraqueza, certo? O príncipe a julgaria fraca se soubesse que ronronaria agora se estivesse em forma de gato? Ele com certeza era o deus da trapaça e muitos o consideravam o deus do mal, mas ninguém jamais a convenceria de que ele não era, da sua forma, a melhor das pessoas com quem se envolveu.

Lin deu um sorriso feliz, mesmo que sabendo que o amigo não veria e vestiu o pijama, desta vez não se deitou para dormir no caro tapete como costumava fazer e sim se deitou ao lado do asgardiano adotado, por baixo das cobertas que o escondiam. Ela o envolveu em um abraço por trás como ele costumava fazer para acalma-la e Loki tentou fugir, mas a Stark era tinha mais força bruta que o príncipe, então apenas o apertou contra si.

\- Sobre aquele beijo...- Ela começou sem jeito. – Você não me obrigou de nenhuma forma a retribui-lo e eu não me senti mal por tê-lo feito em nenhum momento. Na verdade eu estou esperando que você comece a rir de tudo o que eu fiz e de tudo o que eu estou dizendo até agora, mas realmente gostei de te beijar, por mais que eu continue não te entendendo, o que aconteceu fez com que eu percebesse como alguns traumas estão deixando de me influenciar. – Loki apenas resmungou em resposta, porém parou de tentar se soltar, ele parecia aliviado por saber disso. O príncipe entrelaçou sua mão a dela, acariciando de vagar os dedos que ela ainda tinha.

\- Há mesmo um plano por trás do pedido de casamento. – Ele falou baixo. – Mas também não vou me sentir mal se quiser me beijar outras vezes, desde que realmente deseje fazer isso. – Os dois riram, envoltos naquela bolha de completa parceria que tinham um com o outro.

\- Mas sabe... – Ela começou em tom sarcástico – Não vou me importar se você quiser ir se aliviar no bainheiro.

Loki se encolheu no colchão enquanto sentia o olhar divertido dela sobre si, mas acabou indo mesmo se aliviar no banheiro um pouco mais tarde, mesmo que tenha esperado a humana adormecer antes de se levantar.

Sentimentos eram uma fraqueza, mas as vezes precisamos ser fracos para que possamos nos tornar ainda mais fortes. Aquela mulher era sua única exceção sobre tudo em sua vida.

(...)

A taxa de sucesso das missões em que a equipe dos vingadores era requisitada cresceu muito desde que a Garota de Ferro começou a participar definitivamente, assim como o número de mortos caia cada vez mais a cada dia. Mas isso era a única coisa que mantinha a boca dos heróis fechada quando tinham a oportunidade de criticar a nova integrante do grupo. Lin era imprevisível demais, não sabia trabalhar em equipe e raramente ouvia os conselhos de seus companheiros, todos tinham a constante impressão de que estavam apenas a atrapalhando. Ela os expunha a perigos maiores mesmo que seu dever também fosse protege-los e quando questionada sobre a Stark apenas dava de ombros alegando que já havia calculado todas as variáveis e que estava tudo bem porque ela já sabia que no fim ninguém se machucaria.

Era evidente que Lin apenas os usava como peões quando estavam em campos de batalha, ela sem esforço acabou assumindo a liderança das equipes em que atuou e não precisava de muita coisa para que todos agissem exatamente como ela esperava. Por mais desconfortável que fosse aquela mulher fazia as coisas darem certo e no fim ninguém se machucava, assim como ela prometera. O dever de todos era manter a população a salvo, aparentemente a forma com que faziam as coisas até agora não estava dando muito certo, então, por mais que as equipes tivessem vontade de reclamar, não o faziam porque mesmo com a forma inusitada de agir ela mantinha o povo a salvo, talvez de um jeito muito mais eficiente do que todos já haviam feito antes.

Atualmente a equipe estava em uma missão de resgate, aparentemente o ministro da saúde havia sido sequestrado e, como os bons heróis que eram, lá estavam os vingadores para salva-lo. Obviamente os mais fortes do grupo que não foram escolhidos para o resgate, Wanda,Thor, Banner e Capitã Marvel por exemplo estavam bem longe dali fazendo algo mais agradável e útil em sua tarde de domingo.

Sam e Bucky apenas observavam a filha do falecido Homem de Ferro analisando a planta da estrutura que deveriam invadir. Não entendiam como alguém como ela, uma mulher quase sem experiência em campo de batalha, conseguia se igualar aos dois mesmo em uma missão como essa em que ambos eram especialistas. Os homens se questionavam frequentemente quais eram os segredos por trás daquela mente brilhante, mas não é como se a garota ou omelhor amigo dela fossem pessoas de quem facilmente pode-se arrancar informações das quais eles já não pretendam revelar. 

Chegava até a ser engraçado observa-la, Lin fazia expressões das mais variadas e confusas, era como se ela discutisse consigo mesmo e nunca chagasse a um acordo bom o suficiente. Isso acontecia sempre que ela começava a construir suas estratégias perfeitas.

Apenas os três sobrevoavam o lugar em um dos jatos com o modo furtivo do Stark no momento, eles foram os únicos escalados para essa missão, a Garota de Ferro é quem ficou responsável por liberar o refém enquanto os outros dois investigam o lugar em seus mínimos detalhes. A nova Hidra estava se tornando uma verdadeira praga, era difícil saber o que eles planejavam fazer em seguida e por isso cada mínima informação pode ser verdadeiramente útil.

De repente o rosto dela relaxou e seus olhos pararam de correr pelo mapa. O sorriso satisfeitoque apareceu em seus lábios deformados só evidenciou o que os outros dois já sabiam: ela estava pronta.

\- A que altura estamos? – Sam perguntou a Sexta-Feira enquanto os três se equipavam.

"- Estamos a 974 metros do solo, senhor." – A inteligência artificial respondeu.

Às vezes o Capitão América ainda tinha saudades de quando precisava usar suas asas originais de Falcão em uma situação como essa, não que ele tenha vontade de voltar aos modos antigos, mas aqueles foram bons tempos apesar de gostar muito das melhorias que o Stark e a filha providenciaram para o seu traje e ao de seu amigo.

Bucky mostrava seu braço novamente para a "Mini-Stark" enquanto esta terminava de envolver com a armadura, ela sempre se interessava em saber mais sobre tecnologia e o super soldado não se incomodava muito em deixa-la estuda-lo, o suficiente para se sentir confortável em conversar sobre o que conseguia fazer em combate com alguém que julgava um aliado.

\- Nunca vou entender como você sobrevive no meio de toda essa bagunça de mundo depois de todo o caos em que a sua mente costumava estar, você deve realmente ser bom no que faz.

A escotilha da aeronave se abriu e Lin se preparou para pular, mas antes que isso de fato acontecesse o ex-Falcão se aproximou por trás dela falando em um tom bem divertido.

\- Se o elogiar uma segunda vez ele nunca mais vai sair do seu lado, cuidado.

Sam também achava curiosa a forma com que a garota sempre lembrava o colega morto em seus mais simples gestos, por mais que ela nunca tenha de fato conhecido ele, mas o vingador não confiava nela tanto quando a fazia acreditar que confiava. O Wilson era experiente demais para não conseguir perceber que a filha do Tony mentia na maior parte do tempo, porém ele ainda não conseguia entender os motivos para que ela agisse assim, queria descobrir qualquer coisa sobre a menina que indicasse quem ela realmente era e Fury nem mesmo precisava ordenar que o Capitão América fizesse isso, o alerta já havia soado na mente dele no dia que Lin apareceu com o deus das trapaças. Sam queria qualquer coisa que a dissesse que a Stark que julgava tão parecida com alguém verdadeiramente bom não era mais um monstro que teria que eliminar como ela pareceu no dia em que treinou com ele pela primeira vez.

Barnes também sabia que a mais nova era alvo das mais diversas suspeitas, mas ele tinha a sua forma de agir, colocaria uma bala no crânio dela se descobrisse qualquer coisa que ameaçasse o planeta e nem por isso a trataria diferente de um amigo até isso ter de acontecer. Tudo ligado a Loki não era confiável e por mais que ele fosse um aliado em potencial nunca se sabe quando ele vai decidir se tornar um inimigo. Os dois vingadores sabiam que deviam deixar que eles jogassem os seus jogos para conseguirem entender as suas intenções.

Lin sorriu irônica, sussurrando que aceitaria o conselho. Olhando para ela agora era difícil de imaginar tudo que qualquer um que visse as cicatrizes imagina que ela passou e isso era de certa forma preocupante. Como alguém com o passado dela consegue parecer tão normal? A máscara da armadura se fechou e a Stark saltou para fora da aeronave junto do Wilson, eles se veriam novamente quando já tivessem todos os inimigos aos seus pés.

\- Sexta-Feira, uma música por favor. - A inteligência artificial já sabia dos gostos de sua nova mestra, analisou o ambiente em que estavam e colocou a melhor trilha sonora que pode encontrar.

\- Como consegue se concentrar nas missões com uma música tocando na sua armadura? –Bucky perguntou pelo comunicador, a essa altura ele provavelmente também já deve estar próximo ao solo.

\- Você deveria experimentar um dia, é como estar em um filme! E além do mais ajuda a sincronizar os meus movimentos.

\- O Parker está sendo uma péssima influencia para você, Stark. – Lin riu divertida, Barnes a fazia rir sempre que resmungava alguma coisa como o que acabou de dizer.

\- O máximo que vai acontecer é alguém me atingir por eu não ouvir o inimigo chegando, relaxa velhote. Não me machuco fácil.

\- Vocês dois vão mesmo ficar discutindo isso agora? - O Capitão América reclamou de onde estava, mas como já era o esperado apenas arrancou risadas dos dois.

Lin já se aproximava de seu alvo, ela não estava sendo totalmente cuidadosa, queria chamar atenção o suficiente para que seus dois parceiros conseguissem se infiltrar sem dificuldades, mas ela não mentiu quando disse que ouvir música em momentos assim a ajudava. A Stark lutava com se estivesse dançando e ao sincronizar seus movimentos com o som seus ataques vinham com mais precisão e suas ações vinham de acordo com o plano.

A Garota de Ferro contava com tanta vantagem em batalha porque ela sozinha carregava em sua mente a consciência de sete seres celestiais, o que ela não tinha de experiência eles tinham de sobra. Foi por acaso que Lin descobriu que a sétima faria qualquer coisa para mantê-la viva em campo de batalha e "qualquer coisa" incluía cooperar com as outras seis vozes mais inferiores. A Stark desligava seus sentidos para deixar os seres usarem seu corpo, ela não tinha o poder real de nenhum deles, mas todos tinham um interesse em comum: garantir a sua integridade física. Embora a garota não precisasse ser tão inteligente como era para perceber que mais cedo ou mais tarde aqueles que a ajudavam agora se voltariam contra si, então ela apenas se concentrava em aprender nos mínimos detalhes quais eram as técnicas deles para que conseguisse repeti-las quando precisasse se livrar deles no futuro. Claro, as vozes não sabiam disso, ela era uma boa mentirosa e em momentos como esse tinha sucesso em enganar a si mesma.

Ao ritmo da música os inimigos caiam aos pés dela, nenhum escapava de seus olhos atentos e da análise de Sexta-Feira, era bonito de se ver de longe (bem de longe mesmo, porque ela provavelmente lhe consideraria um inimigo se estivesse perto). Lin sussurrava a letra da música com seu sotaque agardiano para irritar seus amigos enquanto seu corpo se movia ao som daquelas mesmas palavras para nocautear seus adversários.

\- Estamos dentro. – Bucky anunciou poucos minutos depois.

\- Aqui fora está limpo. – A Stark comentou. – Estou indo até os reféns, seria bom se um de vocês viesse comigo, minhas leituras de calor indicam que há mais pessoas mantidas aqui do que imaginávamos. – Foi o que ela disse, mas só pediu ajuda para ter certeza que não machucaria nenhum inocente.

Ela sobrevoou a área para ter certeza de que não havia mais ninguém e logo depois se dirigiu até o prédio onde os reféns eram mantidos. Uma ideia divertida veio a sua mente e assim que pôs os pés no chão dispensou a armadura para poder lutar com as próprias mãos. Algumas das vozes deram risada a medida que as outras se calavam, essas que não se aquietaram começaram a incentiva-la a fazer o que quisesse.

\- Vai encarar os homens maus sem seu traje? – Sam perguntou sorrindo ao vê-la se aproximar apenas sua comum roupa de treino que se consistia de uma camisa qualquer junto de uma blusa e uma calça de moletom.

\- Tenho uma técnica em mente que vai acabar com qualquer homem mau. – O outro vingador por um momento se sentiu orgulhoso do sorriso confiante no rosto da mais nova. – E você está incluído nela, então é bom cooperar. – Lin brincou fazendo uma cara de autoritária o que arrancou um pequeno riso do quase amigo.

Os dois juntos subiram pelas escadas enquanto ouviam o super soldado contar sobre o que estava vendo nas ruinas onde estava.

\- O povo dessa região crê em um deus um tanto estranho. – Ele comentou confuso.

\- Nós convivemos com dois deuses estranhos, acho que é um pouco difícil supera-los. – A Stark comentou como se fosse obvio, mas não convenceu ao homem.

\- Há runas e artefatos antigos por aqui, as traduções da Sexta-Feira contam sobre uma humana escolhida pela deusa que a receberia como hospedeira para eliminar todo o mal da Terra. Bizarro, não?

\- A maioria das religiões são. – O Wilson respondeu mesmo estranhando a falta de reação da mais nova, ele olhou para Lin que se mantinha alguns degraus acima e seu corpo quase fraquejou ao sentir a mesma aura daquele dia de treino emanar dela por alguns meros segundos. A Stark levou seus óculos até o rosto para se conectar a inteligência artificial que já se encontrava no controle da armadura próxima ao Bucky, ela parecia ter interesse em registrar o que quer que o homem houvesse encontrado. – Me conte sobre sua técnica. – Ele pediu apenas para tirar a outra do transe em que ela se encontrava

A garota piscou lentamente, confusa, como se não se lembrasse o que estava fazendo e deu um passo para trás quase caindo. Sam julgou que ela entraria em uma crise de pânico e se apresou para amparar o corpo, mas sua ajuda não foi necessária, a expressão de angustia desapareceu tão rápido quanto surgiu e logo Lin recuperou a postura e a encarou com um sorriso divertido.

\- É uma técnica asgardiana na verdade. - Ambos voltaram a subir e o Capitão América se atentava a cada mínimo movimento suspeito dela. – Foi o Thor quem me ensinou. Eu tentei usar com o Loki, mas ele virou as costas e foi embora quando eu propus, não faço ideia do porquê.

Os civis se agitavam dentro quarto em que eram mantidos, muitos rezavam por sua deusa, embora já soubessem que as chances de ela ajudar eram quase nulas. Nenhum deles sabia se a escolhida já estava entre os mortais ou não, mas uma coisa era certa, seriam salvos mais cedo ou mais tarde afinal a ajuda já estava ali. O ministro da saúde se encontrava ali no meio do povo, ele não entendia exatamente porque aquelas pessoas o raptaram, eles não exigiram algo em troca de sua segurança, não o machucaram e também não o ameaçaram. Era como se só quisessem chamar a atenção dos vingadores. Desde que o trouxeram os sequestradores estavam se preparando para a chegada da equipe, mas não é como se eles esperassem vence-los.

A porta de entrada se abriu e o ministro reconheceu a filha de Tony Stark carregando Sam Wilson apoiado em seu ombro.

\- Ajuda aqui! Meu amigo está morrendo! – Os homens armados avançaram para ataca-los. – Ajuda aqui! – Ambos sorriram. – Ajuda ai! – Lin arremessou o soldado nos inimigos e este com o impulso conseguiu chegar a uma posição perfeita para golpear e nocautear os três inimigos que restavam.

\- Técnica eficiente. – Ele elogiou.

\- Obrigada, sempre quis fazer isso. – A Stark limpou as mãos brevemente, sorrindo satisfeita.

O que aconteceu depois foi estranho de se ver, o povo se calou e todos encararam a Garota de Ferro com uma grande intensidade, como se a conhecessem ou até mesmo já estivessem esperando a muito tempo para vê-la. Todos começaram a andar lentamente na direção dela, como se temessem serem repreendidos, mas ao mesmo tempo desejassem aquilo mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Lin travou, em saber o que fazer e encarou Sam como se pedisse socorro, mas as pessoas não tentaram machuca-la quando chegaram perto demais e sim se ajoelharam, chorando por gratidão e alguns até se atreviam a toca-la brevemente, como se isso de alguma forma pudesse trazer alguma paz a eles. O homem percebeu que eles olhavam para a garota como se ela fosse algo divino.

Aquele dia estava ficando cada vez mais confuso. Ele viu que a Stark estava com medo pela forma que ela se afastava devagar e se encolhia com o olhar perdido, não hesitou em ir até ela para tira-la de perto dos humanos, o povo não parecia disposto a deixa-la ir mas bastou um olhar ameaçador do vingador para não tentarem segui-los. Quando saíram do prédio Barnes e a armadura já os esperavam, inclusive os recentemente reconstruídos robôs da patrulha de ferro já haviam chegado para guiarem os reféns de volta a suas casas, não precisavam mais dos vingadores ali.

O ex-Falcão deixou que a mais nova se refugiasse na armadura e partisse antes que a aeronave voltasse para busca-los, ele encarava a Garota de Ferro se afastando cada vez mais com seu cenho franzido.

\- Você também notou, não é?

\- Por que Loki se interessaria nela se ela fosse só a filha do Tony? – Wilson respondeu com a pergunta que muitos estavam se fazendo nos últimos tempos.

\- O segredo daqueles dois vai acabar matando todos nós. – Bucky constatou o que já estava se tornando aparente para muitos. 


End file.
